Step Into Love
by StormieLikeWeather
Summary: Warning Lemons and Limes will occur - AU - Kagome meets her new step brother for the first time, only she doesn't know it's him. With hearts in their eyes, realization bursts the bubble. While Sesshomaru could care less, Kagome is stuck between wanting to be with him and wanting to meet familial expectations. - Updates are sporadic.
1. Chapter 1: Delivery Gone Wrong

**Step Into Love**

**SessKag Week Day 1: Carnation - Fascination, distinction, love**

**Chapter One:** **Delivery Gone Wrong**

Wandering around the college campus, Kagome sucked in a breath and steadied her quickly beating heart. There weren't many students left for spring break. She certainly wasn't at her own college, so what was she doing at this one?

Playing delivery girl for her new stepfather. She didn't mind bringing a package to her new step brother. In fact, she was kind of excited to do it. When Daichi-san requested the task, she leapt at the prospect, because she still hadn't met her new older Brother. What would he be like?

Unfortunately, she'd gotten lost. Most of the buildings were closed. There was a large sign in the center of campus with the names of buildings on it and a map, which would have been helpful if she knew exactly where to go.

There was another unfortunate issue. She had somehow forgotten her step brother's name. Glancing down at her cell phone, she noticed Daichi-san had still not responded to her questions, and the battery life was steadily declining.

The first rain began to fall, and she sighed. Her shoulders sank. There was no way she'd be delivering the packages without even a name or clue where to go, but she'd be stuck here for awhile if the weather man had given any indication that morning. She planned on spending the storm hours getting to know her new family member. But now...

A door slamming caught her attention. Her eyes gleamed. An open building. The rain picked up, drenching her small frame as she ran across the large grassy median between the rows of buildings. One wrong turn of her heel on a step and she went down. "Ahhh! Noo!" Her hip collided with the cement stairs, the two packages in her hands went flying into a nearby bush.

"Can you walk?" The question came with an offered hand. She could barely hear his deep voice through the clap of thunder.

Suddenly she wasn't alone, but she couldn't make out much of the man through the downpour. "I think so." Her cold hand pressed into a warm palm. His long fingers captured her. A gentle hand on her other shoulder helped her to her feet.

"You're not putting any weight on your left ankle." His face was shadowed by the hood of his black rain coat, but she could make out the worried slant of his lips.

Kagome winced, "I'm scared to try..." Even without the weight, gravity made it ache. "It hurts already. Ohh!"

Without any warning, he lifted her into a strong embrace, "We can't stay out here," and carried her into the building.

Her cheeks burned. Stunned. "Um...T-thanks..." Even through the thick raincoat she could feel the heat radiating off his body. His arms were thick with muscles. She felt weightless in them.

The walls of books were a dead giveaway, they were in the college library. Each breath smelled like old paper. The lights flickered. Her grip of his shoulders tightened. He moved quickly through the rows of shelving until they came to a study area with benches and chairs.

He placed her onto a padded seat and stepped back. "You can sit here." Peeling off his raincoat, the man had her blushing a deeper shade of red. The mysterious stranger. The guy was freaking hot.

Silver hair pulled back into a thick bun accentuating the masculine angles of his face. Intense amber eyes peered over at her, as she nervously fiddled with the hem of her skirt.

He was wearing a grey button down with a black tie and black slacks. His eyes were contemplative but his expression was indifferent. "I will return in a moment."

"O-okay." She bit her lip. His long strides quickly took him from her view. Her phone buzzed loudly, alerting a dead battery. Great. Stuck in the library with a stranger. -If he returned. At least he seemed nice. The thought of being completely alone in the massive building gnawed at her. An open silent space. Her pulse pounded in her ears. The lights flickered again. If they went out, she'd be fumbling around in the dark to find her way to the exit. She ran her hand over her ankle and winced. The idea of trying to put weight on it felt like it'd be a mistake. What if she made things worse?

"This is from the break room," A hand towel landed on the chair arm. For being so tall and muscular, he was rather stealthy. She hadn't noticed he'd returned until he spoke.

"Thanks." She took the towel and dried her face, hissing as her foot shifted.

"Do you mind if I take a look?" He didn't wait for her to say yes as his tall frame kneeled and he took her foot into his hand. Gently he removed her sneaker. "Too bad the ice machine is broken. Your ankle is starting to swell."

Her heart raced, breath hitching, "W-what are you..." His knuckles rolled over the sensitive bottom of her foot.

"Can you move your toes?" She wiggled them in her sock. "Good. Here, press." He held his hand steady as she pushed against his open palm. "Tell me if it hurts."

"J-just a little." She bit her lip to hold back a giggle. Each stroke of his fingers had tingles washing up her leg. He focused all his attention on her injured foot, studying the roll of her ankle, asking if any movement caused her pain.

Finally, he glanced up at her, "Lucky for you, it's only a sprain. How is your hip? I saw you fall, the landing must have hurt."

Her face felt hot. His questions were so personal. "It's likely bruised, but I'm sure it's fine..." Would he be wanting to massage that as well? Her nose felt like it was going to bleed any moment now.

His eyes narrowed, but he didn't press further. Long fingers brushed over her lower leg as he gently placed her foot back on the floor and helped her back into her shoe. "Do you live on campus? I don't mind helping you back to your dorm."

"N-no," Her expression turned grave, "I don't actually go here, I was here bringing... oh no!" Her hands covered her face, "I was bringing some packages to my step brother, and they are probably ruined now." Her heart sank, Daichi-san trusted her to deliver them and now... "I-I dropped them when I slipped." Rain-soaked. How could she be so careless?

Warmth met her knee, "Do not try walking on your own while I retrieve your items. What do they look like?"

How embarrassing! Her eyes were wide and worried, "Oh! You don't have to do that, I don't mean to inconvenience you at all! You've already done so much for me, I couldn't possibly ask you to go out into that storm!"

A faint smile touched his eyes as he slipped his coat back on, "It's no-" The lights went out in an instant. A moment passed in complete darkness as they waited for them to flicker back on. They didn't. "Unfortunately that means the electronic door locks will not open, and the safety doors will alert emergency respondents."

"Oh?" Kagome ran her fingers through her damp hair, "That means we are stuck here, doesn't it?" The pitch dark felt unnerving in such a large unfamiliar space, especially with a stranger. She bit her lip. Her fingers dug into her palm.

"Your packages are stuck outside." Fabric rustled and she realized he'd pulled out a phone. It flashed brightly. A large empty battery signal. "Is your phone charged? Mine's dead."

"I wish...mine's dead too." Why hadn't she charged it on the car ride here? Whyyyy... Thunder pounded outside and hail began to pelt the windows. She held back a cry. Normally it wouldn't have bothered her so much, but at the moment she didn't feel completely safe.

A small stream of light erupted in front of her, it moved closer. "All I have is this book light. I had intended to get some studying done, however it would be unkind to leave you in the dark alone."

"I-it's alright." She swallowed the knot forming in her throat. Her nails bit harder into her palm, "I don't want to impose upon you any more than I already have. I-I don't mind waiting by myself until the lights come on." What a big liar.

A scoff echoed in the empty building, "The lights will likely be out for some time. Be honest. Do you really not mind sitting here alone in the dark? You said so yourself you do not attend this school. The area is unfamiliar to you." He added in a whisper that slithered up her spine, "You are so nervous your voice quivers."

He had a point. Several. Thunder resounded again, and lightning lit up the room through the windows. His thoughtful expression was visible for only a moment, but it made her feel unreasonable all the same. If she were honest... "If it's no trouble, I'd prefer to stay together."

"Good." Warm arms captured her against his firm chest, "My materials are on the third floor."

Her face felt so hot. She'd never get used to being carried so intimately by someone. It was a good thing the lights were out so he couldn't see just how badly he affected her. Her fingers curled into his shoulders. "You're not going to drop me on the stairs are you?"

His laugh had her uncomfortable. "I'm not the one here that has issues with stairs."

She glared at his shadowed face. "I just mean..."

"I know, it's dark." His fingers caressed her arm, "I can see well enough to make it up the stairs, and you are not so heavy that I would drop you." Hot breath seeped into her hair, "Just keep your body close and try not to worry." He shifted her weight. Instinctively her arms wound around his neck. Her nose grazed his silky hair, the clean familiar scent of her favorite shampoo blossomed. "Yes, like that."

"O-okay..." It could be a mistake, but there was something about him and being pressed so close to his body that left her speechless and completely trusting. The warmth lulled. He was being so kind. "Thank you," She whispered, leaning into his shoulder as he carried her through the dark building.

He moved through the space like he knew it well. "It's nothing." The deep whisper filled the quiet of his steps.

"Hmm," She smiled, her blush intensifying as his hands squeezed her closer, "Maybe to you."

They made it up the first flight of stairs. Despite the intensity of the storm, moonlight slid through the clouds and poured in from a wall of windows. They paused. His golden eyes glowed as he peered down at her flushed face. He tilted his chin, a slight smile appearing on his face, "I have a feeling I'm not going to get as much studying done tonight as I'd hoped."

"Oh? Because the power is out?" She bit her lip as she peered back at him.

"Right." Lightning struck close by. "We better get away from the windows." He walked away from the moonlight and into the darkness, "Will your brother be worried when you haven't shown up?"

Kagome shook her head, "To be honest, I don't even think he knew I was coming. His dad decided spur of the moment that he wanted some things brought to him." She pulled back a bit to look at him, "You aren't asking me that so you can cut me into little pieces without anyone noticing, are you?"

"No," He laughed, "Although...I make no promises about big pieces."

Her eyes went wide. "Um..."

"I'm joking."

"That's a really dark sense of humor you have." Her arms crossed over her chest as she scowled at him.

"Yeah," She could feel the smile in his voice, "I guess it is." Suddenly he tripped up the next step and she flung her arms back around his neck, plastering herself against his chest while he laughed.

Blue eyes narrowed. "That wasn't funny."

He was grinning, "The little eep sound you made was very cute."

"I'm starting to worry that I might not make it out of here alive." They made it to the next wall of windows. His warm eyes gave her chills.

Her heartbeat raced with the heat of his whisper, "People afraid for their lives usually are not smiling."

"I'm not..." Her fingers covered her traitorous lips. His laugh did things to her she didn't want to admit. This strange sexy man. She bit her lip and hissed, "Better hurry so you can get to studying." She wondered what exactly this guy would be studying. Mortician books?

They made it to a nook on the third floor. A window on the far wall lit up the area enough to see piles of books and notes sitting beside an open laptop. "I had no idea this campus was so trustworthy." He helped her onto a large cushioned bench against the wall.

"Normally I wouldn't leave these things out, however, the campus is almost deserted this time of year, and I had forgotten my favorite pen." He waved what looked to be an ordinary black pen in the air.

She laughed, "Ah, couldn't leave a favorite pen."

"Not for anything." He looked proud as he sat it on top of a nearly full note book.

It was admirable, the effort he was putting into whatever he was doing. She pulled a book off the top pile. A medical journal. A bright yellow tab stuck out. Kagome opened it to the page, reading out loud, "The Effects of Partner Presence and Sexual Stimulation on the Appraisal of Vagin-"

He slapped the book closed, face an endearing shade of red. "You shouldn't read that."

Her own face felt hot too, but the title had nothing to do with it. "Now I'm curious," She flipped the book back open to an accompanying illustration, and giggled as he snached it away. "What exactly are you working on?"

"If you must know," He moved the stack of books out of her reach, "I'm writing a paper on sexual stimulation and infertility. It's an important assignment." His glare was unnerving.

"Interesting," She bit her lip. So the sexy dude was into sex stuff. "I will do my best to offer moral support while you continue your studying and research paper."

A small smile eased the intensity of his eyes, "That would be helpful." As he took a spot on the bench, he bent down, and handed her a hoodie from his backpack. "Here, you can use this for a pillow. It's getting late."

"Thanks." Their fingers brushed. The touch stirring up emotion she dared not think on.

"It's nothing, I've taken responsibility for you while we are stuck in here." He cradled her legs in his lap as he pulled his laptop closer while plugging in a portable laptop charger. "You can be my little sister for right now." He winked.

Her face flushed and she covered it with the sleeve of his hoodie. The smell of coffee filled her nose. She could picture this guy drinking lots of coffee. He knew the library well, and was studying over spring break. He had to be an excessive coffee drinker. Her heart felt strange as she peered over at him. The nice stranger that decided he wanted to keep her company through the long dark night. The thought made her toes curl.

"Why are you watching me?" He murmured, keeping his eyes on the screen as he typed away.

She bit her lip, "I was just thinking." Of things she'd never say out loud. Ever.

He tilted his head at her, curious, "About me?"

Her face felt on fire, "Yes... I just don't understand why you are being so nice to me?"

With a small shrug, he started typing again. "I want to be. If I want to do something, I do it." When he glanced back at her, the look in his eyes gave her pleasant chills, "And I do it well."

"That's good." She laughed, trying to hide her embarrassment. "I'm glad you didn't decide to ignore me."

"Hn." The indifferent sound came with a contradicting grin, "Feel free to go to sleep. I will wake you when the lights come on." Warm fingers stabilized her ankle as he pulled off her shoes.

"Sure." She yawned, and winked. "Good night, Big Brother." Weirdly, calling him that made her ache low in her belly. Who would have thought she was that kind of perv...

"Goodnight, Little Sister," He tweaked her pinkie toe, his expression roguish as she hissed.

She covered her face back up with his coffee smelling hoodie, "Don't do that." Even though she was tired, it was hard to fall asleep so close to the strange guy. He was so attractive. The day had gone so weird. She bit her lip and pressed her palms against her hot cheeks.

At some point she must have fallen asleep, because she woke up in a completely different position. The sound of a heartbeat against her ear. Warm arms held her tight against a firm chest. Her palm splayed over a shoulder. She blinked. This had never happened before.

Sunlight filled into the shadows of the room, but the lights were still out. The electricity had yet to return. Her fingers shifted down his chest. His nipple grazed her palm through his shirt and she bit her lip.

"It is rude to feel people up without asking first."

Wide-eyed, she bristled, "That's not... I wasn't..." His intense eyes had her tripping over words.

"Shhh," His strong hand pushed her back against his chest, "I'm only joking. It's still early, stay still a while longer." Warmth seeped into her. So inviting.

"Fine." She leaned back against the comfort. It was so strange, but it felt, oddly enough, very welcoming. It was nice to wake up to being held, likely even nicer if they were lovers.

As if he were thinking the same thing, he suddenly asked in a sleepy murmur, "Are you dating anyone?"

Her face flushed, "I don't even know your name, and you are asking if I'm single?"

"I do not need to know your name in order to know what I want." He spoke into her hair and her entire body trembled.

Her face burned as her whispered confession slipped, "I feel drawn to you, but we've only just met..."

His voice grew an octave deeper, "My name is Sesshomaru Tanaka, and I would find it most pleasing if you would let me get to know you more thoroughly."

"Sesshomaru..." She pulled back and looked at his face. His name was so familiar. His features were familiar. That silver hair...

He swallowed hard. Amber eyes on her like she was prey in his arms, "If I had known the things you saying my name would do to me, I'd have told you sooner." Warm fingers eased along her forearm, exciting every nerve in their wake. She trembled. That deep penetrating expression...it was so familiar.

It was the same one her little step brother used when looking at ramen. It was the same look her step father gave her mom when he thought no one was looking. Oh. No. She bit her lip and held her hands against her flushed cheeks. "You might want to rethink that..."

His grin didn't lessen as he brushed strands of her hair back behind her ear. "I'm not the sort of person to rethink these things. Especially not if you feel this connection." His fingers gathered her hands from her face and held them in her lap. "I do not intend to give up easily."

"Sesshomaru, I..." Suddenly he leaned closer, capturing her nervous words against his soft lips. Her lashes fluttered closed as she sunk into the delicate heat. It consumed. The gentle press turned firm. His tongue whispered over her bottom lip. His large warm hand captured the side of her face. Fingers slipped through her hair as he drew her closer. When he pulled away, she felt emotion well up in her chest. She touched her fingers to her lips. The handsome grin on his face had her heart aching in ways it never had before. Suddenly she couldn't look him in the eyes. It hurt too much to say what she had to tell him, because she liked him too. "My name is Kagome Higurashi."

"Hn." His smile slipped, but then he laughed, still holding her hand. "You are feeling hesitant then, because your Mother is now married to My Father."

"Well, yes." She furrowed her brows and looked up at him, "We really are brother and sister."

He brushed his knuckles over the side of her face, "My dear little sister, I do not plan on letting you escape me so easily." His thumb caressed her bottom lip. Looking at her with such passion in his eyes. She thought she might burn up right there.

As she blushed back at him, stunned, the lights buzzed back on.

"Hn." Glancing up at the lights above, one would think his favorite toy had been stolen by the scowl on his face. "Kagome, I will return you home."

"O-okay..." Though something told her he wasn't through with trying to seduce her, she was glad he put things on hold. Another kiss and she'd really be gone. Her heart pounded. She pulled her fingers from his grasp and held them against her chest, as if that would stop him from hearing the sound or stealing her heart. The sexy stranger turned out to be her new step brother. Fate was cruel. She watched him pack up his things with a slight frown. Why did he have to be her brother?

"How does your ankle feel this morning?" He asked while organizing the stack of books on the table into two different piles.

"It doesn't hurt much," She tried pushing into the floor and pressed her lips together, "I think I can manage walking on it. Whaa-"

He took her foot into his hands and slowly rotated the socket. "It's not swollen any longer, push against my hand again."

"Okay," She sighed, following his instructions. "Are you going to go to med school when you are done here?"

"I am." He ran his knuckles along her skin and she bit her lip, the sensation was even more enjoyable without the steady throb. "Put on your shoes and try standing."

He held her hand as she stood. His palm so warm. She could imagine it warming up other places on her body. "It's better, not perfect, but I can manage. You really don't need to take me home, I can drive. W-why are you looking at me like that?"

Amber eyes narrowed at her, his lips a thin line. "I want to take care of my little sister."

"Aren't you taking the whole big brother thing a bit too far?" Did he want a romantic relationship or a brotherly one? She bit her lip. Blue eyes searched his face. She didn't understand him.

He sighed, running his fingers through the strands of bangs that had fallen loose from his bun. "Returning you home safely is something I must do." Looking up at her from his place on the floor, she found it hard to resist the gentle gaze he caught her with. "Not to mention it is Spring Break, and I have yet another new sibling to become accustomed to."

"Souta." Kagome nodded, "He's pretty impressionable. Inuyasha seems that way as well. That's a big reason why we can't-"

His forehead pressed against her thigh, "Kagome, the fact that our parents are married is not a deterrent for how I feel." His nose brushed against her skin. Hot breath spurred a tremble. "I am determined to get you to accept that it does not matter."

When had her fingers caught into his silky hair? Her hands were traitors. She pulled them back, curling her nails into her palms, "You can try, but I'm not easily swayed, Sesshomaru."

"Perfect." A soft tempting kiss teased her thigh just below the edge of her skirt. "Challenges are my specialty."

"Ahhh," She caught her gasp with her hand over her mouth, "Sesshomaru!" Her face burned. Her heart felt like it might explode. She was sure she'd die right then and there if he brushed his lips over her skin again. "We are going to have to go over some ground rules."

His eyes gleamed, smiling like a sexy demon while leaning back on his heels. "The more challenging, the better, _Little Sister_."

"You are so bad, Sesshomaru..." So, so deliciously bad.


	2. Chapter 2: A Perfectly Normal Step Rel

**Chapter Two: A Perfectly Normal Step Relationship**

The soccer ball flew past and Inuyasha growled, "You're making us lose, Kagome! Quit daydreaming!"

"Sorry!" She shouted over her shoulder, quick to race after Souta as he took the ball down toward the goal. Every few minutes her eyes drifted to the window on the second floor of their house. Sesshomaru's room. He'd been in there for three days straight. She had expected to have to fight her step brother off with a bat. Surprisingly, there'd been no outward advances, or inappropriate statements. Not even a sultry glance. He stayed cooped up in his room since they'd arrived. Her shoulders slumped.

She worried for him. It was normal to care about an older brother. There was nothing odd about it at all. Just a regular step sister hoping her sex demon of a step brother would quit working to sexually harass her, super normal.

Kagome bit her lip.

Sesshomaru seemed like he had everything thought out and put together schoolwise, but she was certain he was overworking himself. The thought felt daunting. Being a sophomore, she wasn't even entirely set on a major yet. Here he was planning to go to med school. Would he have been finished with his paper by now if she hadn't shown up that day?

She distracted him.

Because of her, he was spending his entire spring break stuck in his bedroom.

Hands went to her chest as the feeling of guilt burned there.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha growled. Souta and his friend raced right in front of her.

"Sorry Inu!" She pressed her lips together, "You guys have fun. I-," Her gaze went back to the window, "I have something I need to do."

He pouted, "But, Kagome, you said you'd be on my team." His puppy eyes pulled her heart strings.

Running to the main house, before she changed her mind, she shouted, "I promise to make it up to you!"

"Kagome?" Kira found her daughter standing in front of her eldest step son's room. A tray of food and tea caught her curiosity, "What are you up to?"

"Well," She bit her lip, not looking away from the door, "He hasn't come out for any meals..."

"It's sweet of you to worry for your new brother. Why don't you knock? He'll likely be glad to have such a thoughtful little sister." With a large grin, Kira started down the stairs, "Knock before the tea cools!"

"Right..." Kagome bit her lip. There was nothing weird about her taking a meal to her older step brother, nothing at all. Sucking in a deep breath, she rapped her knuckles on the door and it creaked open. "Hey... Sesshomaru?" No answer.

She stood there a moment. The cracked open door begged to be walked through. She wasn't sure if it'd be okay. Would he be upset? She was disrupting him again.

Just as she turned to leave, she saw him in the room. Slumped over his desk, asleep.

The door clicked shut behind her as she quietly entered. Placing the tray on his end table, she watched him take soft sleepy breaths. Bun forgotten, long silver hair spilled down his back and shoulders. She reached out and slid her fingers through the silken threads. God it felt spectacular. How did he have such ethereal hair?

Narrowing her eyes at him, she pressed her lips together. Her heartbeat quickened as he stirred. A sigh escaped his parted lips.

She'd been right about him not taking care of himself. Her fingers slid through his luscious hair, gently pushing it over his shoulder so she could see him properly.

Sleeping peacefully, his long lashes fanned his sharp cheekbones. He looked so cute. Like sleeping beauty if beauty were an arrogant sexy man.

She brushed her fingers across his smooth cheek "Sesshomaru..." He didn't stir. She leaned closer and brushed his cheek again, "Sesshomaru?"

His hand moved, still clutching his computer mouse. The laptop came alive with a white glow and settled. The text drew her attention. Medical jargon immediately stuck out at her. She peered the document.

A research paper on the effects of arousal after long term abstinence. Her face flushed, but she took the mouse and scrolled down.

Soft and warm, something pressed against her cheek. She turned her head to see a pair of amused amber eyes. "H-hi..."

He took her hand off the mouse and pulled her into his lap. The way her face ignited in red as she gasped stirred him in ways that weren't brotherly. "You were looking at things you shouldn't again." His voice rough from sleep.

Her arms crossed over her chest, "I can look at what I want." Narrowing her eyes, she tilted her chin, "And, you are the one in trouble here."

"Me?" He smirked, "In that case, you are welcome to punish me."

"Sesshomaru!" Her cheeks puffed out, eyes like a storm, "I-I'm not punishing you, I brought you something to eat."

His gaze followed the wave of her hand. Sitting on his end table was a tray with a plate of food and a steaming cup. She'd been thinking of him. He knew it. Glancing back at her blushing face, he smiled. "Thank you, Kagome."

"I-it's nothing!" She tried to stand up, but his firm hands kept her in place, "Sesshomaru...let go!"

"Not yet," He grinned, "If you are worried about me, I should hold you awhile so you know I'm fine."

"T-that's not necessary."

"Of course it is." He grabbed her hand and placed it on his forehead, "You better check my temperature since you are here."

She bristled, trying to pull her hand back until the heat hit her skin, "Y-you're actually kind of warm..." She leaned close, staring into his eyes, "Sesshomaru, are you sick?"

"I might be," His hot breath kissed her lips, "You should stay awhile to make sure I'm not ill."

Her fingers slid over his forehead again, he did feel hot. Did he usually run warm? Her lips pressed together. "Fine. On one condition."

"Name it."

"Get in bed."

His eyes widened.

She flicked him hard, "I never said I would be getting in with you, **only** **you** are getting into bed. If you want taken care of, I'll take care of you." It was positively sinful how excited he made her, but she couldn't give in. She hadn't let Hojo in her pants, and she wouldn't be letting her sexy step brother into them either! No matter how arousing the thought of touching said step brother was.

He patted the top of her head, grinning, "You're really cute when you're angry."

"I am not!" Her face grew hot and she clapped her hands over the blush she knew had to be there, "Quit teasing me."

Frowning, he helped her off his lap, "I don't tease."

She bit her lip. "Y-yes, you do." The intensity of his gaze had electricity zinging up her spine. She rubbed the back of her neck.

Without another word, he sat up in bed with his legs underneath the covers. "Happy?"

"Yes." She nodded, "Now drink your tea."

"I refuse."

"You can't!" Her brows drew together as her hands landed on her hips, "What do you mean you refuse?!"

"I mean," He settled back against the headboard with his hands behind his head, "If you want me to drink it, you'll have to bring the cup to my lips."

She narrowed her eyes, "Don't think I won't."

"Ah," Devilish eyes gleamed back at her, "I'm counting on it."

Her voice quivered, "I-I'll check on you soon!" She left the room so fast, he almost didn't see her move.

He'd pressed too hard.

Noted.

Taking the tea in hand, he took a deep drink and smirked.


	3. Chapter 3:What yours might taste like

**Chapter Three: What yours might taste like...**

The Ice cream stand was packed with a long line, but she was the only one happy to wait. The longer it took the less likely she would be to see the inaccessible sex demon that lived in her house. It wasn't fair of her. It was his house too. His dad. She huffed.

Ever since she'd checked in on him, he would pop up randomly around the house, just to say hello and give her a once over. While the attention was nice, the feelings she was having for someone, that was essentially related to her, were not.

Clouds moved and sweat began to bead her forehead. She wiped it off with the back of her arm, closing her eyes against the sun.

"Kagome, I noticed you were in line."

That voice.

Her eyes popped open to see her gorgeous older step brother. He looked incredibly attractive in a white t-shirt and black running pants. It was obvious he'd been out jogging too. His long silver hair was tied up into a thick messy bun. Just like it had been the first night they'd met. Just how she liked it in her dreams. "S-Sesshomaru!" His amber eyes gleamed at her.

A small smile tilted his lips as he extended his hand, "Is strawberry alright?"

She stared at the waffle cone. Two scoops of her favorite flavor. It smelled like fresh strawberries. She watched him bite the top of a single scoop vanilla in a plain cake cone. He'd spent extra on hers. "T-thank you..." Stepping from her place in line, she took it while carefully avoiding his long fingers. "You didn't need to do that."

His grin crinkled the edges of his eyes. Enough to make her heart stop. "What kind of big brother would I be if I didn't?" Noticing her step back, he recovered, "Think of it as a thank you for the food and tea."

"Oh, right." He'd already thanked her verbally more than once. She kept her eyes on her cone and the road, anything but the way his tongue ran over his ice cream. It didn't stop her mind from wondering what it'd be like to have him lick her like that. She trembled. He was watching her. She could feel the heat. "How are you feeling today?"

"Better." He licked a small line of cream from his bottom lip. "I finished my paper as well, so I thought it'd be nice to get out of the house."

"That's great, it's good you aren't cooped up anymore." Now he wouldn't be over working himself. She wouldn't have to worry.

"Mhm." His eyes looked hungry as he watched her lick the side of her cone.

She trembled, "W-why are you looking at me like that?"

"I was wondering what yours might taste like."

Oh?

He couldn't be serious, could he?

She laughed. Everything about him screamed man, but even he looked innocent in that moment. So perfectly cute. "Sesshomaru, are you saying you've never tried strawberry ice cream? It's one of the three most common flavors, how have you not tried it?"

"I never wanted to." The way he eyed her cone didn't really stand up to his matter of fact declaration.

"Here." She stood up on her tippy toes and held her ice cream cone up to his lips, "Have a taste, I know you'll like it. Everyone likes strawberry flavor."

He didn't hesitate to wrap his warm hand around hers over the cone and glide his tongue over the last place she'd ran her own.

When she'd offered, she hadn't realized the heat that'd pool into her belly the moment she realized her saliva was on his tongue. It didn't help her that his amber eyes grew a shade darker and he watched her the entire time he lapped up her ice cream.

Three licks. She bit her lip. It was probably the closest she'd ever come to kissing him. He let her go, but didn't say anything as he gazed into her blue eyes.

She felt incredibly hot. "H-how do you like it?"

A slight tinge on his cheeks stole her breath. "It's good, however, it would taste better licking it from your lips." How could he say that with a straight face?

She swallowed hard and pressed her lips together, "That's never going to happen." her mind kept going back to the one kiss they shared. Adding ice cream would have been fun, but the favor of him beat all the rest.

He took a bite of his vanilla and started back toward their house, "Your face is flushed from the sun, better hurry back."

"My face is flushed because you are incorrigible!" She walked quickly after him, not missing the firmness of his ass as he walked. Her eyes darted to the ice cream in her hand. The ice cream that he'd had his mouth all over.

It was normal to share food with siblings.

Perfectly normal.

With a deep breath, she took the plunge and ran her tongue over the place he'd just tasted. Somehow the sweet cream tasted even better mixed with his saliva, a hint of coffee, but she'd never admit that to him.


	4. Chapter 4: Watching Water

**AN: Thank you for all the support this story has gotten. I'm so sorry I have a backlog of review replies to get to. 3 Know I really feel inspired by each one and it makes me so happy to read how much everyone is enjoying this. Best wishes, Stormie.**

**Chapter Four: Watching Water**

Waking in the middle of the night from a nightmare, Kagome trudged down stairs to get a glass of water. Her throat felt dry, while another place felt incredibly wet. She had a bad case of step brother on the brain. Their ice cream encounter was haunting her dreams. Only they didn't end with one taste, and certainly not of dairy.

She bit her lip. The water did nothing to quench her thirst. One glass. Two. Nothing. She swallowed down the last gulp, still parched.

Frustrated. Her feet left the cold stone tile to meet the plush warmth of the stairs. Her mind felt even less restful than when her head hit the pillow. Stepping into her room, she noticed the water running in the shared bathroom.

The floor squeaked. Light poured in from the thin space between the molding and the door. Kagome swallowed hard. "Sesshomaru..." It had to be him. His bedroom was connected through the small bathroom, just on the other side.

He had woken at the same time. Or maybe he'd never went to sleep... She licked her lips, wondering what could have kept him up all night. Shadows painted the floor as the thin line of light broke up with his movements.

The images floating through her mind were too much to bear, and with them came an idea she ached to test. She squinted, staring into the open space.

Skin.

She couldn't.

She shouldn't.

On all fours, she crawled over to the door and peered inside.

Dear god.

All the chiseled parts of her step brother were bare for her hungry gaze. She bit her lip, looking lower. Every bit of him so perfectly firm. Most of his chest she'd touched through his shirt the first night they'd met. So deliciously hard and yet warm and inviting. His nipples were the perfect size. Her fingers itched to feel his bare skin.

Waking in his arms, his heat all around her the night in the library, she wished she could go back and never learn of their relation.

Her eyes watered.

Heart aching as she watched, she couldn't bring herself to look away. The forbidden desire ate up her ability to turn and crawl back into her disheveled bed.

Something about him made her weak. Tormented by choosing to do what her heart wanted, and what was expected due to their bloodless familial connection.

The sounds of the water splashing off his skin burned. Palms flat against the wall and door, she leaned closer, and swallowed hard.

A line of soapy bubbles slipped along the contours of his back, over the swell of his ass. Hot steam seeped into her room through the thin space she peered through. Sweat beaded along her forehead.

Biting her lip, her breath caught as he shifted, just enough to catch a glimpse of what he was doing with his hand.

His thumb rolled over the tip of his cock.

Her heart pounded as she stared at the miniscule view. Dying to see more. Was that precum? Oh god. It had to have been. Suddenly her mouth felt even more dry.

So incredibly thirsty.

One hand braced against the wall. Long muscular legs moved, and her view became clearer.

Throbbing. Her heart felt like it might explode against her breast bone as she saw what no sister should ever desire to see. Guilt rolled up from the pit of her stomach.

His large hand enveloped his erection, and he worked it with steady pumps, catching beads of cum with his thumb and rubbing it over the tip.

Every stroke sent a pang through her nervous system. Heat. Shame.

Sitting there with her face plastered against the molding and door. Her sweat sticky palms clinging to the wall's surface.

She felt frozen.

Water dripped along his muscles. He groaned. She sucked in a breath. It was absolutely wrong. That didn't stop her from biting her bottom lip and taking in the delicious sounds that crawled their way from his parted lips.

Captivated, she watched every motion. Her panties were slick from spying on him, listening to him.

He came in his hand. Cum spilling again and again as he continued to work his cock until it was completely spent.

God. She could imagine the heat of his seed hitting every inch, filling her up completely. How she pained for his cock to reach every part of her pussy.

But...

...they were supposed to be siblings.

"Fuck, he's your brother, Kagome..." She moved away from the door and leaned back against her bed frame. Her panties stuck to her aching vagina. "...Fuck."

It was so wrong. So, so incredibly wrong to watch him like that. Her hands covered her face as she calmed her breaths. Trying to erase the images glued to her brain felt impossible. She'd never wanted someone so badly before. Not only was he insanely attractive, but he made her heart throb with his stupid smile. He was so nice and considerate. And all her feelings were very much not okay for her to be having.

"I like him..." She held her head in her hands. "I want... my step brother." A soft whimper left her lips, "I want him so badly that I've become some sort peeping hentai."

The shower shut off. The light creeping into her room broke away as he stepped out of the tub. She could hear the creak of floor behind the door. Panic rose up in her chest. Without thinking, she bolted back down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Oh hi honey." Her mother yawned over a fresh cup of tea. Her eyes lifted to catch Kagome's wide gaze, "Bad dream? You look frightened."

Kagome nodded slowly, swallowing hard. She bit her lip as her heart slammed against her chest, and guilt burned every inch on her conscience.

"Here." Kira placed her tea in Kagome's hand and sat her down at the breakfast nook, "Relax so you can get some rest tonight. The boys will be disappointed if you can't keep up at the carnival tomorrow."

"R-right." Her voice quivered, "The carnival..." She dabbed a napkin at the tea she spilled down her chin.

Kira busied herself by making a replacement cup of tea for her own relaxation. "It should be more fun this year, what with this being Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's first time."

More tea dribbled at the mention of Sesshomaru's name. "Y-yeah."

Her mother's soft hand patted her shoulder, "Try and make some good memories with your new brothers while you are still young enough to grow some sibling bonds. Soon you and Sesshomaru will be busy with families of your own, before that happens Daichi and I would like you to grow closer."

Kagome choked on her tea.


	5. Chapter 5: Don't Rock the Ferris Wheel

**AN: I wrote the end of this chapter a few times before getting it to where it works, I think. Hope yall like it. **

**Chapter 5: Don't rock the ferris wheel**

It was the last day of the Spring Break carnival in town. Usually it was just Kagome and Souta. Two peas from one pod hanging out. This year things had changed. Not only was their mother with another pod, but that pod also had peas. Suddenly two peas going to the carnival had turned into four.

Kagome fidgeted with her bracelet as they entered the crowded space. Her eyes kept glancing to and from Sesshomaru as she tried to calm her hammering heart.

She couldn't look him in the eye after watching him the night before.

Every time she looked at him, the image of him naked and dripping wet plagued her mind. His hair was tied up in his go to messy bun leaving the line of his neck exposed for impractical fantasies.

"We'll be fine Kagome!" Souta whined at her.

Wincing at the prospect of being stuck with the sex demon, Sesshomaru, she shook her head, "We always go on rides together. You're too little for me to just let you run off on your own."

Sesshomaru's brow rose, "Two pre teen boys should be okay by themselves for an hour or so. You have your cell phones?"

Two sets of eyes looked up at him hope filled, "Yes!"

Suddenly he wasn't just the hottest of the four peas, but also the coolest. "Do not get into trouble."

"We won't!" They were already running away.

Kagome pressed her lips together, there went her buffers.

The boys disappeared into the throng of carnival goers leaving Kagome and Sesshomaru completely alone.

Fiddling with the edge of her skirt, she let the awkward air between them rise. She couldn't stop picturing him in the shower. Looking him at him at all was the hardest thing. What if he knew? What if he could tell?

Her face felt eternally on fire.

His deep voice did inappropriate things to her thoughts. "Didn't you want to ride this?"

Blue eyes snapped up at Amber and quickly looked away. Her face flushed. He couldn't know she had spied on him in the shower, so he couldn't mean...well him. Though... Her mind threw into the ring the feeling of that particular activity. "W-what?" She stumbled over her words.

Kagome was acting strange. Stranger than usual.

The attraction between them the first day they'd met had been ambushed by the sibling situation. Sesshomaru was over it. What happened to the clumsy girl that slept on his, a stranger's, lap? She'd gone meek. He grabbed her shoulders and pointed her at the ride, "The ferris wheel, you were talking about it in the car."

"Ooh!" She tried to laugh it off, but he didn't miss the way she shied out of his touch. "Right, that is my favorite, but..." She bit her lip.

"What? You don't want to ride it alone?" Had she expected him to not ride with her? "Let's go together."

That hadn't been what she meant. In close quarters with him... she wasn't sure her nerves could bear it. Under normal circumstances, it'd be perfectly fine, romantic even, but he was her brother, not some other guy she thought was sex on legs. Jumping him would lead to consequences she wasn't ready to face. What would their parents think? How could she bring him home, when his home was her home?

He captured her hand and pulled her forward. The small gasp, endearing.

His fingers were warm, their palms pressed together.

Her face was red the entire time they stood in line. Holding hands. With sex on legs. Her step brother. She pouted.

"People will think you have a fever and not let you on." His breath skated over her ear and ignited every nerve in her body. Her face grew even redder.

"Sesshomaru..." She let go of his hand and clapped her palms over her face, staring up at him. "You could at least pretend not to notice."

"Why would I want to?" He leaned close again, "It's not like you're my sister or anything."

Zap. Her spine tingled at the prospect of giving in. Her nerves. They further frayed.

She slapped his hand away as he tried to grab hers again, "We are...sort of."

"Are we?" He winked.

"Yes!" She hissed.

The conversation was over as the ride operator looked them over.

"Two?"

They nodded.

"Couples have to ride four to a cabin. If you have a problem with it, you don't have to ride."

"Uh," Kagome flushed, "We aren't a couple," she stuck her thumb out at him, "he's my brother."

The operator squinted at them, and rolled his eyes, "You're siblings, sure. There's obviously some very unsilbing-like tension going on here." He looked at Sesshomaru, "Why don't you take your sister, and get on the ride with this other couple."

"Of course," Sesshomaru laughed. Kagome huffed.

As they climbed into the rocking cabin, it was clear their riding companions were less than happy about sharing a cabin.

"Oh, thank God!" The girl gushed, sitting in her lover's lap, "We were worried we'd be sitting with children or something!"

The guy smirked, pulling her gaze back to his hungry one, "I expect this to go farther than PG-13." His already-up-her-skirt fingers proved that from the get go.

She kissed him with more tongue than seemed humanly possible and giggled, "You guys can watch, or do your own thing, we don't care, do we?"

The guy looked directly at them, "I'd actually prefer it if you watch, but do as you please."

Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru, and cringed. "Is it too late to get off?"

"You're kidding!" He grinned, eyes lighting up the way they had when she watched him studying, "this is a prime opportunity to observe without having to do any work, not to mention it's hard to get funding for studies involving sex." The ride's music erupted, and the cabin lurched.

The live porn performance began. Closing her eyes did nothing to block out the sounds, which were loud, wet, and full of more demands of "fuck me" and "god, you're so hot" than any real porn she'd ever seen.

Kagome clenched her legs together and clung to the fabric of her skirt as the other girl's rode up above her waist, leaving nothing to the imagination.

Large hands dug into her soft ass as he thrust into her from below.

The pair switched positions and the cabin rocked so hard Kagome was thrown up and to the side.

Saved by the step brother of her desire, she couldn't look away from the gaze he'd settled her with. "Are you okay?"

Nope. Never again after this. She hadn't realized how wet she'd gotten before straddling his waist. Mortification settled in. It'd been too long since the last she'd gotten laid if this 'show' could get her so wanton. Though to be fair, she'd already been pretty wet just thinking about him throughout the day.

She swallowed hard as her heart threatened to crawl its way up her throat and do a song and dance number professing her attraction to her super hot, super attentive, step brother.

With care, he helped her shift to a sitting position with her legs closed. He kept her close with one hand clutching the outside of her thigh. "I didn't realize you'd be so uncomfortable."

"Well," She bit her lip and winced, "Normally it'd be pretty funny. But... not watching it with my brother."

With a sigh, Sesshomaru pulled her hands off his shoulders and placed them into her lap, he looked a bit sad as he muttered, "I'm looking forward to the day you decide to quit ignoring chemistry." Not giving her time to reply, he glared daggers at the couple on the other side, and kicked the guy hard in the shin, "Knock it off. Both of you are lacking in the attributes necessary for voyeurism to be pleasant and this is pointless without written data."

"Hey!" The girl shrieked.

Her boyfriend just chuckled, pulling out of his partner with his heavy dick sagging. "I'll kick your ass, douchebag!"

Kagome's eyes immediately drew to the red bumpy rash crawling up from his wild pubic hair, her laugh was explosive, "You have herpes!"

The shrill outcry of his girlfriend only made Kagome laugh harder. "What the hell, Hiten!? You said that was just an allergy!"

"Wha...yeah! It is!" His dick was still out, only now it'd grown soft. A grower not a show-er. "I'm telling you baby, it's just a rash! I mean an allergy!"

She couldn't see, she was laughing so hard. Sides hurt. Eyes teared.

The entertainment had improved.

As the cabin lurched to a stop, the girl shoved her boyfriend out of the cabin, shouting as he tried to get his pants up over an also rashy ass.

"Stay here." Sesshomaru gently kept Kagome from exiting the cabin as he spoke with the operator. "Trying to sully the innocence of my little sister will get you nothing but unemployment and your name on the sex offender registry."

"Wha!" The guy's face went sheet white, "How could I know what they were going to do?!"

Sesshomaru hissed, "You had enough of an idea to put couples four to a cabin. Now, my sister would like to enjoy riding this ferris wheel without the STD peep show, and you are going to allow us to ride it alone."

He nodded, the controller in his hand trembling, "T-that sounds reasonable."

"Much more so than your other options."

"Y-yes."

Sesshomaru slammed the door shut and reached over to secure the lock. He shot the man one last glare. "Make it a nice relaxing ride with plenty of view from the top."

Nodding over and over again, his hands shook as he forced the cabin to move on down the line.

Still wiping tears from her eyes, Kagome smiled up at him, "Thanks, Sesshomaru."

He patted her head, messing her hair, as he took the seat beside her and looked out the window, "Anything for you, little sister."

Her face flushed, heat pooling low in her belly. The memory of that same hand stroking his cock in the shower burned. After he'd gone through the trouble of getting them a cabin alone, she couldn't keep her mind out of the gutter.

Heat radiated from his side as she leaned close to look out her side of the window.

The city looked small from so high up.

Wind picked up, gently rocking them. His large hand on her back felt steadying and a little racy thanks to her overactive imagination. She couldn't keep her eyes on the view below, her gaze moving to the face of her step brother. He looked even more attractive with a slight smile on his face. Sunlight warmed his peaceful expression.

A side glance of deep amber made her breath catch, "Keep looking at me, and I will get the wrong idea."

Or the right one. Which was so very wrong. Her blush deepened, and she looked back at the tiny houses down below. "You're a great big brother." It sounded so wrong as she said it. Her stomach turned. Why did she say that? Masochism. It was obviously masochism.

Suddenly fingers caught her chin, forcing her to look up into his captivating face, "I will never be your brother." She could feel his breath on her lips. Her mind mulled over how it'd feel to have him kiss her right there in the cabin, "I'll be a good friend until you are ready to forget extraneous details." With that, he tapped her nose and pulled out his cell phone. "Kagome, smile."

Her face was still flushed when the camera flashed, "Ahh! Y-you can't keep that one!"

"Ah, ah, ah!" He held his phone out of her reach, "This one is mine, take your own."

She tried to climb up him to get his phone, but he easily pushed her back down onto the seat, "Sesshomaru! You can't keep that one! I'm not even smiling! I look like a blushing deer!"

He laughed, "But a cute one, I'm keeping it. Take your own if you don't like it."

"Fine!" She angrily pulled her phone from her purse and did the only thing she could think of to get him unsettled. As soon as the flash went off, she kissed his warm cheek. "Now who's a deer in the headlights!" She grinned at the perfect picture on her phone."

"How is that not going to give me the wrong idea?" He looked even cuter while cross. With his arms over his chest, and his slight frown.

Kagome blushed and shrugged, "You said we are friends. Besides, sisters' kiss family member's cheeks all the time." Not that her body and imagination were not also getting the wrong idea. Hindsight, she shouldn't have.

"Oh, really?" The predatory glint in his eyes had her nervous.

Suddenly his hands caught her face, and he kissed her cheek in return, warmth lingering. Her face felt hot as he pulled away just enough to look her in the eyes.

"That is just fine?" He let their noses brush as his insightful gaze stunned, "Be honest."

Her cheeks puffed, and she looked away. Out the window the world slowly turned as if she wasn't one inch away from kissing her own step brother. There would be no admitting to defeat now. She licked her lips and swallowed hard, "O-of course it's fine. Why wouldn't it be?"

He answered the only way he could think of by kissing the other side of her face too. Not once, but twice. His firm lips caressing her smooth face.

It took a minute for her to pull away, "S-sesshomaru!"

"Are there cheek kissing rules I should be following?" Hot breath eased over her skin and she closed her eyes.

She had said it was fine, but his hand cupping her face and the way his lips plucked her flesh, the scent of coffee and everything that made him him, she felt ready to run away.

"Oh, look!" He gave her some space, pointing out the window at a familiar set of boys down below. "It looks like Inuyasha and Souta are competing in the ramen eating contest.

Kagome winced, "Why would they do that?

Then she noticed all the girls gathered around them.

They looked at each other and laughed, "Girls."

Exiting the ferris wheel, they made their way through the crowds to the eating contest. Piles of empty packages were strewn around each contestant. Inuyasha looked the most likely to win. Souta had sweat dripping down his chin, and his face had the same expression on it that always meant one thing... suddenly he doubled over and spilled.

"Poor Souta!" She hadn't realized she'd been ringing her hands until Sesshomaru's fingers curled around them, catching one hand to bring to his side. He gave her a reassuring squeeze as Souta popped back up, wiping his mouth. He'd lost, but he was smiling.

Glancing over at Sesshomaru, she blushed as their eyes met. The warmth of his hand around her own felt safe. The way he smiled at her made her want to be wrapped up in the security of his arms. Everything felt safe tucked against his chest.

Her feet shifted, and she leaned against his shoulder, her eyes back on the contest.

There were three other contestants left, four including Inuyasha.

He had slowed considerably, but so had the others.

"Keep going, Inuyasha."

Kagome glanced up at Sesshomaru. He hadn't exactly cheered, in fact she was pretty sure Inuyasha couldn't hear his brother at all over the crowd. She pressed her lips together to keep from laughing.

She hadn't realized they had such a strange relationship, but suddenly it made sense. Sesshomaru never played with the boys, for most of the break he'd been trapped in his room with his research paper, and once done with that his nose had been stuck in medical journals. He wasn't one to bring attention to himself, though it was kind of unavoidable with his looks, but the fact that he wanted to encourage Inuyasha melted her heart.

He was a good big brother...

Giving his hand a squeeze, she stood up on her tippee toes and cupped her mouth with her free hand, shouting, "You can do it Inuyasha! Don't give up!"

She watched as their little brother looked around, unable to spot them.

"Come here." Suddenly Sesshomaru's large hands grabbed her up and the ground left her feet.

"S-sesshomaru!" She grabbed at his arms to keep from falling as he placed her on his shoulders. She clung to him, her face completely flushed. If he were facing the other way his face would have been right between her legs. "D-don't drop me!" Her voice wavered, she couldn't help it. Between her nervousness about their proximity and the stress of being so high up, wearing a short skirt, she had a hard time keeping her cool.

Warm hands held her legs in place. Sesshomaru scoffed, "How many times must I tell you? I am not so weak as to drop you."

He had said that before, but it didn't matter. "W-well, I'm not a child, you can't just grab me like that!" She scowled.

"I am well aware that you are not a child Kagome." His fingers slipped upward, and she slapped his hands. "Are you going to cheer for Inuyasha, or not?"

She glared at the top of his head, "Fine." Taking a breath, she yelled out again, "You can do it Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha's eyes brightened as he spotted them in the crowd. He perked up immediately, waved, and continued to gobble down ramen.

Souta was still sitting at his place beside Inuyasha, also cheering him on.

When the timer rang, their little brother was sitting amongst a pile of empty containers twice the size of the other contestants.

The messy haired boy opened his mouth to show every last bite had been swallowed.

Overwhelmed by the excitement of the crowd, Kagome let go of her fist full of Sesshomaru's shirt and sat straight up, clapping, "Way to go, Inuyasha!" She waved her hands in the hair as they pulled out the giant golden ramen cup trophy, a flower wreath, and t-shirt. Camera lights lit up the stage. "Yay! Inuyasha! Woo!"

Suddenly her shoulder was bumped forward, she captured Sesshomaru around the neck instinctively before looking over her shoulder. It'd been a girl who looked to be the same one from the ferris wheel but on a different guy's shoulders. What a jerk.

"Are you alright?" Sesshomaru's eyes searched her face. They were so close, nose to nose.

She felt herself leaning forward. The undeniable heat between them faded out the world. Heart pounding, her fingers curled against his collar bone. Lips parted, eyes closed.

Before they could kiss, the girl bumped into them again, and Kagome let her senses come back to her. She pulled away, "Yeah I'm fine, can you help me down?"

Long fingers ran up her bare legs as he helped her back down to Earth. "T-thanks..." She muttered before running toward the stage, "I'm going to go congratulate Inuyasha!"

Sesshomaru watched her run away. The warmth of her body pressed so close haunted his skin. He ran his fingers through the loose strands of his bangs that had fallen. Kagome unsettled him in the most uncomfortable of ways. It was as if his confidence dwindled every time they grew closer. Feelings he couldn't pinpoint nagged at his chest.

After retying his hair, he met the rest of his siblings. They were all smiles. "Congratulations on your victory Inuyasha."

"Thanks, Sesshomaru!" He gushed, "Check out this huge trophy they gave me! And look!" He held up a shirt that said 'Noodle Star', "I got a shirt too!"

Both Sesshomaru and Kagome laughed at the same time. Their eyes caught, and he noticed she was still blushing the same shade she had been when she'd pulled away from him. She tried to hide her smile, but he saw it.

Taking both her younger brother's hands, she led them toward the food trucks, "Let's get some victory taiyaki!"

Inuyasha groaned, while Souta cheered.

Kagome glanced back at Sesshomaru. He had yet to move, "You're coming, right?"

Her smile radiated. Part of him wanted to go back to the first time he saw her through the library window. Observing her from afar. No one had ever made him feel anxious, and yet here she was stirring his nerves. The urge to watch her interact with the world felt unnerving. He had no inclination of treating their relationship as a case study, he wanted her.

As he followed, he caught the way her eyes gleamed before she turned her head.

Warmth met her spine, as Sesshomaru leaned over her to pay the vendor for their treats.

Souta took his custard filled one, "Thanks bro!"

Inuyasha sipped on water, looking a bit green from all the ramen.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru." She looked at her azuki paste filled fish pastry instead of at his face, though before she could take a bite, Sesshomaru held his sweet potato filled one up to her mouth.

"Try it."

"Are you sure?" Sure she'd never stop blushing, at his insistence, she took a bite of the fish and groaned. "Oh! Mmm" she caught a drop of the filling and licked it off her finger, "That's amazing!"

He ran his tongue over the open bite, cleaning up the excess. "Sweet potato is the best."

"I don't think so." She grinned, holding out her taiyaki, "Take a bite."

As his teeth bit into the fish's face, the sweet bean paste exploded with flavor, "Mmm, Kagome." He took a second bite, "You may be right."

"Hey!" She pulled her snack out of his hand, "You should buy another one if you like it so much."

With a grin, he leaned down and took a bite of the fish's tail just as she took a bite where he'd bitten it's head. She blushed, but didn't pull back, even as his long fingers wrapped around her cold palm. Eyes so warm and full of promise saw right through to her soul. She couldn't taste her food as she stared back into those amber depths.

Inuyasha and Souta eyed them with raised brows. "You guys are weird."

Kagome jumped backward, tripping over a bench. The tiny bit that had been left of her taiyaki flew up into the air, "Noooo!" Sesshomaru caught it in his mouth. His warm hand kept her from falling, but She watched in horror as he ate the very last bite.

"Woah!" Souta gasped, "That was awesome!"

Inuyasha shrugged, "Not as awesome as my trophy, but yeah, it was cool."

As soon as the boys were looking away, Kagome stomped Sesshomaru's foot.

"What?" His innocent act didn't fool her.

Glaring, she peeled his hand and arm off her side, "You know what you were doing!" Her arms crossed over her chest, a pout on her lips, "And, you ate my taiyaki!"

"Better than it hitting the ground," He ate the last bit of his sweet potato fish cake and grabbed her hand. "Come here, I'll buy you another one."

Happily, she took the fish from the vendor and grinned up at Sesshomaru as she took a bite. "Thanks."

"Hn." Her eyes grew wide as he turned his cheek and tapped the smooth skin.

Kagome blushed, but laughed, "You can't buy my affection with bean paste."

Scratching the back of his neck, he smirked, "It was worth a try."

"Sure," His hand felt warm against her own, and she swung their twined fingers as they walked behind the boys. Friends could hold hands. The fact that they weren't technically romantically involved, and a relationship wouldn't be appropriate, did nothing to prevent the giddy butterflies welling up inside.

Sesshomaru caught her sideline glance. She hid her smile with another bite of taiyaki. Not even the darkness of the night could dampen the gleam in her blue eyes. He walked a little closer, wanting the distance between them erased, but settling for the softness of her fingers.


	6. Chapter 6: Dessert

**Chapter 6: Dessert**

Dinner felt like torture. The final night of Spring Break, Daichi-san requested for them to all gather for a family meal.

Kagome inhaled sharply as her older step brother ran his foot up the side of her calf. Blue eyes latched onto the smirk of his lips. His gaze was everything mischievous, not an ounce of innocence remained in the way he looked at her.

Just friends. Riiight. She wasn't actually naive enough to think he'd quit pursuing her. Just one more night, she told herself as she cut into her tuna steak. The next morning they would part ways. He to his college, she to hers. Peace would reign.

A twinge of sadness pricked her resolve. Taking in his handsome face, her expression turned forlorn. His foot caressed her leg once again, and her expression shifted to indignation.

She kicked him, hard.

Undeterred, his cashmere sock eased higher. So silky and smooth. She regretted wearing a short skirt as her body ignited with the simplest touch.

They'd been playing the game since dinner began, her resolve was wearing thin as her panties were getting wetter and wetter. Every sinful hungry glance he settled her with made everything worse.

He ran a finger over the side of his lip as she growled.

"Kagome? Are you alright?" Her mom's brows were up into her hairline.

Her face flushed. "Y-yeah, of course I am." The mischievous foot teased the inside of her knee, and her leg bounced up and hit the table. "Actually!" She yelped, "I, um, have to go use the bathroom."

Sesshomaru licked his dessert off the back of his spoon, watching her as she ran toward the bathroom upstairs instead of the one down the hall.

His step mother's brows were drawn. Her usual smile had turned slightly downward.

Sesshomaru pressed his lips together in thought before interrupting the silence, "This mousse is delicious, Kira-san. Thank you for making it."

"You are such a dear Sesshomaru..." Her mother sighed, "Kagome must not be feeling well."

Ah well, not feeling well, or feeling too well, one of those was the cause. Sesshomaru wouldn't be saying which.

"Sesshomaru," His father pointed his fork at him, "Go check on your little sister."

Already out of his seat, he kept the grin off his face, "I'd be glad to."

Kagome splashed cold water on her face, when that didn't ease her pent up desire, she decided that no one would miss her. They had all finished dinner anyway, dessert didn't count.

Besides... "It's time for my dessert."

Sesshomaru lightly rapped his knuckles on Kagome's bedroom door. The entry gave, but she wasn't there.

The familiar creak of the faucet in their shared bathroom caught his attention. Light poured into the room from the crack between the bathroom door and the molding.

Fuck. He turned away from the temptation to look in on her as she bathed. A soft gasp, and he dropped onto the floor. The wall felt cool against the back of his head.

Kagome sunk into the water with a calming bath bomb and her vibrator. With everyone down stairs she didn't have to hold every sound in. Dying to let loose, she couldn't wait to get back to her dorm room. It'd be the break she needed from her in house sex demon.

Little did she know, her older step brother could hear every sound she made.

On edge, Sesshomaru listened to the soft moans of his step sister through the thin bathroom door. Every breathy moan had his cock pulsing. She sounded so delectable. Dulcet and tempting. If he couldn't have her in his arms, he'd settle for listening to her pleasure herself.

Each hitch of her breath burned into his memory.

He imagined her slender fingers sliding down her stomach while her other hand caught a breast. Her neck stretched back as her lips parted in revelry.

God. He wanted to bring those sounds to her lips. With his mouth. And hands.

"Sessho...maru..." The sound of his name moaned from her lips, as she touched herself, forced him to pull away from the wall. He ran his hands through his hair. Knowing he'd been the one to set her off had precum staining his pants, but to have her confirm his suspicion burned in his chest. She wanted him. He'd known it. While he'd considered relieving himself to the sounds escaping her lush mouth, he couldn't bring himself to do it now that the circumstance was apt.

It wouldn't be enough.

Instead, he sat behind the door simply listening with his head resting in his hands. Feeling both guilty for invading her privacy, and longing to have her at hand.


	7. Chapter 7: Clueless Tolerable Choices

**Chapter 7: Clueless Tolerable Choices**

Kagome opened the bathroom door and a curtain of silver gleamed back at her, without thinking she extended her hand, running it through the soft strands.

It was obviously Sesshomaru sitting there, stock still, letting her pet him. Those lovely locks were hard to ignore. Silky and soft, they teased her fingers as she ran them through. Considering burying her face in his hair, she had to take a moment to let her head clear.

What was he doing in her room?

Hadn't she just escaped him? She could still feel his foot running up her leg.

He didn't make a move now. His shoulders and spine were stiff. Eyes on the stars outside the window. Was something wrong? It didn't register to her that she was in only a towel as she kneeled down in front of him.

"Hey, Sesshomaru?"

When he didn't respond, she caught the side of his face, her thumb running down to his chin as she got him to look at her. "You okay? What are you doing in here?" Amber eyes blinked back at her, darker than usual.

Her mind went back to what she had been doing just a few minutes before. Touching herself. At the thought of him. Her cheeks instantly grew hot.

His cool palm captured the side of her face, "Kagome, I want to spend some time together tonight."

"Oh?" Her heart slammed against her breast bone, "T-tonight?" Did he mean... Had he heard her?! "I..."

He stared at a water droplet trailing along her collar bone for a moment before glancing back up at her face, "Before we part ways."

That sounded so final. She glanced over at her already packed bags that were propped against the wall, and then back into the honeyed sea of emotion staring back at her. "We will see each other again in the Summer." His rough thumb brushed against her lips and instinctively she closed her eyes at the touch.

"Won't you miss me?" He sounded so unlike himself. Quiet. Wistful.

God. He was beautiful.

Her heart ached.

Cool fingers left her skin. Her lashes fluttered open. His proximity forced her to catch her breath. He hadn't moved, and yet just a couple of inches and the comfort of his mouth could be all hers.

For a moment it felt worth every consequence to simply lean forward.

Her breasts were heaving when she finally pulled her fingers away from the stubble of his cheek. They wanted to work their way through the silk of his hair and pull him against her body.

She had to pry them away from him. Before she gave in. He made it so hard to say no.

Leaning back on the balls of her feet, she let his question roll around in her head.

When she really thought about not seeing him for months, she had to fight the urge to throw her arms around his neck. "Of course I will." She sat on her hands to keep them in place.

"Then it's settled." His strange mood disappeared and he looked like his usual stoic and confident self. "Get comfortable and meet me downstairs."

Huh? Her brows furrowed. "But...Oh..." there'd be no winning, "Are we going somewhere?"

Sesshomaru tapped the folded pile of clothes on her bed, "Just put on your pajamas."

"Okay..."

Tiptoeing down the stairs, Kagome peered over the banister and into the living room. Her eyes lit. Popcorn and chocolates sat in neat dishes on the coffee table, along with various drinks, and a pile of DVDs.

Sesshomaru was stretched out on the couch under one blanket with a second folded neatly at his feet.

"What is this?" She tilted her chin. It was hard to not find the entire set up completely romantic. And adorable. Sexy. Sweet.

She had to wet her lips.

How could one man fit so many roles?

He smirked, "A movie marathon. Pick from the pile what you want to watch."

Her brow quirked as she looked over the pile, "These are all documentaries about marine life or health, and," She held up the only movie out of the bunch, "Clueless?"

"All tolerable choices."

How could she say no to that grin? And what would be the harm in saying yes? Friends watched movies together all the time. So did brothers and sisters.

It wasn't his fault she found it so hot.

Though the western movie 'Clueless' was an obvious hint at what he wanted.

"Okay, on one condition."

He nodded, looking much like a reserved dog staring at a treat, "Yes."

Kagome rolled her eyes, one hand on her hip as she took a piece of chocolate from a bowl. "I didn't even say what yet."

"Well," he reached out for the second blanket, "it's easy to infer, you don't want me to make any moves."

Her face became instantly hot, "Yes." No. The chocolate on her tongue quickly melted.

Sesshomaru patted beside him, "I have no impure intentions with this suggestion, so please pick out a movie and come cuddle up to me."

Oh God. So much hot.

She couldn't say no, but she also couldn't sit by him, cuddling. Though she wanted to. Badly.

"I'll just sit here." Taking a free pillow, she plopped it down in front of him on the couch and looked through the small selection of dvds.

Sesshomaru laid her blanket beside her cushion, but sighed, "We've sat together before."

"Well, we aren't tonight." So there. She fought the desire to stick her tongue out at him over her shoulder. He had spent the entire family dinner fondling her legs with his foot, he couldn't be trusted, obviously.

Popping in the video, she took her seat and grabbed a drink.

They started with a documentary on sharks. Kagome leaned back, slightly tired. Warm fingers slipped into her hair. She stilled. "W-what are you doing?"

"Playing with your hair." He let the strands fall, "may I continue?"

Licking her lips, she stared at the fish on the screen and shrugged. "Go ahead." It was fine. Friends played with each other's hair all the time. She'd already accosted his pretty silver mass earlier that evening, fair was fair. And it felt nice.

Very nice.

Sighing softly as his slightly sharp nails grazed her scalp, she let herself relax. Soon she'd be back at the books and trying to decide what to major in. As her mind mulled that over, Sesshomaru popped in the second dvd and began talking about research theories.

The sound of his voice more soothing that the narrator's, she quietly listened to him as he played with her hair.

"Popcorn."

She looked up at him, "What?"

He glanced at the bowl of popcorn in her lap, and opened his mouth, "Feed me."

"Right..." Laughing softly, she fed him one piece at a time as he went on.

Not retaining much, but enjoying the light atmosphere between them. There was usually so much tension. It brought her back to the night them met. It'd been so weird, but also easy. He was easy to trust.

"Sesshomaru?" Her small hand curled over his wrist.

His deep gaze warmed her with just a glance, "What is it?"

"Can I play with your hair now?" Without waiting for an answer, she climbed onto the space beside him and took all the liberty she wanted. Gathering up all the hair she could get her hands on until it was draped over his shoulder and within her grasp.

"Popcorn?" He asked, holding a piece up to her lips.

"Please." She grinned, letting him feed her as she combed her fingers through his luscious silver hair. "Keep talking."

He took a sip of tea and grinned, "You aren't getting bored?"

Shaking her head no, she grinned, "I like listening to you talk."

His eyes gleamed they way she'd seen them when he studied or spoke about his work.

The documentary ended, but instead of turning on the next, they enjoyed each other's company with light hearted conversation, snacks, and Sesshomaru's lovely hair.

"Kagome." Sleepily, she opened her eyes with a yawn at the sound of her Mother's voice. "Oh that is so sweet, you and Souta used to fall asleep the same way when you both were so little." She smiled softly over the rim of her tea cup. "That really brings back memories."

The heat on her ribcage took a second to register as a hand, and not her own. Sesshomaru's. Touching... At least it was under the blanket. "Y-yeah..." Kagome pressed her lips together, hoping her mom wouldn't notice the blush she was sure to be sporting.

"Well, don't mind me, you and your big brother just get some more sleep before heading out." Kira clutched her hand to her chest and sighed as she walked away, "Ahh...If only I had met my Daichi sooner, I'd have so many cute photos of our children..."

The firm tips of Sesshomaru's fingers left the underside of her breast, skating down, over her skin. He caught her stomach and pulled her closer. Frozen, Kagome's breaths came in quick little puffs as she tried to calm down her heart.

Her pulse raced faster.

It was the middle of the morning. Everyone in the house had to be awake.

His slow and steady breaths on the back of her neck sent chills down her spine. Somehow he still smelled like the coffee and chocolate he'd eaten the night before.

Suddenly his phone began to vibrate between them. Once. Twice. He sighed. His grip on her loosened, and she bolted.

"Good morning! I've got to go-OH!" Her knee banged into the coffee table, but that didn't stop her from running all the way up the stairs and into her bedroom.

The door slammed behind her and she pressed her back into the cool wood.

Hands went to her chest, fingers pulled at the fabric of her shirt. The scent of him clung to her. And his warmth. Pulling it up over her head, she carefully folded her shirt and put it in one of her suitcases.

Waving the two eldest children goodbye, Kira folded her arms over her chest and watched them disappear down the street. Kagome in her little car, and Sesshomaru in his father's old suv. She glanced up at the window upstairs, catching her husband watching them out the window. The man tried to pretend he didn't care so much as to need to watch them go, but she had known differently. Her gaze went back to the road.

"See you this Summer..." She sighed and went back inside.


	8. Chapter 8: Just friends

**Chapter 8: Just Friends**

Leaning back in his chair, Sesshomaru dug into the pocket of his pristine lab coat and pulled out his favorite pen. He looked over the data he'd just collected from the slide samples and began marking notes. They were monotonous and unexciting, simply for his professor's study, it had nothing to do with the field he'd been preparing for, but it would help him get into a decent medical school.

"Come on Sesshomaru, I'm hungry. Let's take a break!" His co-research assistant groaned over her own files.

He didn't look up from his task as he took out his phone and slid it across the long table, "Then order something to eat."

She huffed, "Won't you get out of the lab with me?"

"Kagura, the sooner we finish, the sooner we can get on to our joint project." Scribbling his signature on the bottom of the page he moved on to the next.

"Fine." She snatched up his phone, and angrily punched in his birthday. Her finger hovered over the call button when she spotted the background, "Oooh, who is this? She looks so embarrassed. Cute."

Sesshomaru paused in his notes, his bored gaze caught her curious grin, "It's my sister." He went back to task.

Her face scrunched, "Sister!?" She brought the phone close to her face. "There's no way this is your sister...wait!" Suddenly she was right in front of him, tugging the papers out of his hand, "This! This is your step sister!?"

Pushing her away with one hand, he took the stack back into his grasp, "Yes." Sometimes his co -assistant could be overzealous.

"Oh," She laughed, "She's hot. I can see why you're into her."

His brows pinched, "Who said I'm into her?"

Kagura blinked, "Asks the man with the photo as a background on his phone." She poked his cheek, "That and I heard you ended your participation in the celibacy trial."

His jaw tensed. "That is confidential."

"Don't sound so angry," Kagura grinned, "So, is she good in bed?" Her eyes roved over the photo, "She looks delectable, completely my type. I wonder how she tastes..."

Sesshomaru snatched the phone from her hand, "She's NOT your type, and we are not in a relationship." Angrily punching in the number for the restaurant down the street, he handed her back the phone, "If you want food, then order it."

"Aw..." Kagura quickly ordered their usual entres, turned back on him, and took his pen, "Sesshomaru, come on. You know about all my past relationships, this is the first time in years of knowing each other that you've shown remote interest in anyone."

"You forget that I don't know that information by choice," He pulled his pen back out of her hand and continued looking over the data.

She sighed, crossing her arms while looking over her shoulder. "Okay..." Tilting her head, she looked back at her sort of friend, "At least tell me you like her."

"I do." He muttered and flipped to the next page.

"I knew it!" She slammed her hand down on the table, getting back up in his face, "So why aren't you in a relationship?"

Sesshomaru sighed, sat the files down, and shook his head, "You aren't going to stop asking?"

She blinked at him, "Of course not."

He studied her determined expression, pinched lips, narrowed eyes, "Fine."

"Fine?" She leaned back, surprised, "Just like that?"

"Sure." He shrugged, "You want to know the details?"

Using her hand to find the table top behind her, she took a seat, not taking her eyes off him, "I do."

"Well," Sesshomaru smirked, "There is nothing going on. We are...friends."

Kagura's brows rose, "Friends? I don't believe it."

"Too bad." He leaned forward to grab the file back off the desk, "If you'll excuse me..."

She slapped her hand over the file, "Oh no you don't. Why aren't you dating?"

With a sigh, he pressed his lips together, and glared. Unfortunately staring at Kagura didn't get her to back off, she simply stared right back.

The bell rang signifying the arrival of their meal. Kagura huffed, "Don't think you are saved. Eating and chatting. Come on."

Hungry, he rolled his eyes and followed her out.

Soon they were on the roof of the research lab with paper and styrofoam containers of cheap food. Kagura groaned as she dug in. Her long legs draped over the back of the garden wall as she sat high up on the ledge.

Sesshomaru took the bench below, looking into a box of rice. He took a bite in silence. The bland taste fell off his tongue and down his throat. A bitter feeling welled up. He swallowed it down with water.

He sat the box down, and looked up at the full moon. Organizing his thoughts, he let go of a sigh, "She isn't interested in a relationship."

Kagura coughed, hit herself in the chest and cleared her throat, "What? Why? You're amazing."

Sesshomaru laughed a harsh sound, "I'm pretty sure she would be interested if our parents weren't married."

"Ah." Her box scraped the cement as she climbed down onto the bench, "Are you upset about it?"

He frowned, "No, I plan to change her mind."

She didn't believe him. "Then why do you still look concerned?"

"Hn..." His gaze drifted from the moon to Kagura, his eyes full of a bittersweet warmth, "It will take awhile. Complications have interfered with my original plan of attack."

Her brows rose, "What kind of complications?"

"My desire is different than I originally thought." He shifted in his seat, slightly uncomfortable after revealing such an important part of himself.

Kagura laughed, "...So it's not just lust?"

He licked his lips, and took another bite of rice. "I had the chance to watch her masterbate in the bath, and didn't."

"Oh." Kagura swallowed hard, "Shit."

"Indeed."

"And you're sure she likes you too?" She asked, peering over at him.

He smirked, "She can't stop thinking about me, I'm sure."

"Riiight," Kagura snorted, "Don't let anyone ever tell you that you're not conceited. How can you be so sure?"

He smirked, "I sent her a picture earlier."

Chicken dropped from Kagura's fork and rolled away, "No way! You can't just send dick pics randomly!"

He stared over at her, bored, "I did not send her a dick pic."

A few hours away, Kagome laid awake in bed. Homework scattered the mattress, but her mind wouldn't focus. It'd been two weeks since spring break ended, and just when she thought she'd gotten her step brother off her mind, he had sent her a text.

Not only a text, but a text and a picture.

She looked at the phone's screen for the millionth time, pressed the phone to her chest, and groaned. His stupid face. God. Stupid. Sexy. Kissable. His hair was up in a bun again, leaving his neck exposed. And the text. "I miss you. Tell me what you are doing." He made her feel so conflicted, and she couldn't even hate him for it.

"I miss you too." She quickly typed it out and then immediately erased it. "Dammit."


	9. Chapter 9: Getting over it

**AN: Thank you for all the love this story is getting. It makes me so happy to know it is enjoyed. Please do not send me reviews only stating to update, it makes me feel pretty uncomfortable. I will update as soon as I am able to, promise. **

**Chapter 9: Getting over it**

Not one to give up, after two days with no reply, Sesshomaru sent a second picture, and another text.

Kagome choked on her bubble tea.

"What's wrong with you?" Sango grabbed Kagome's phone out of her hand and slapped her back while she recovered, gasping, "You've been hiding a hottie from me?!"

Kagome dabbed up the sputtered tea with a handful of napkins, "I have not! And he's not even that hot."

Sango's eyes rose up into her hairline, "You're kidding, right?!"

"No." Kagome's lips pressed together as she kept wiping the table despite the mess already being cleaned, "I'm not kidding. He's just... he's average."

"Whatever you say..." With a giggle, Sango scrolled up from the picture of Sesshomaru eating an ice cream cone, "It tastes better when shared with you. OH MY GOD KAGOME!" She shoved the phone beneath Kagome's nose, "What have you done with this straight up Adonis?!"

Flushing, Kagome took back her phone and growled, "Nothing! We shared ice cream, that's it!"

"Riiiight." Sango snickered, "Kagome you totally got boned by this guy!"

"Shh!" Kagome slapped her hand over Sango's mouth and looked around the courtyard, "Shut up, Sango!" When she let go, her friend was still laughing.

When she caught her breath, Sango grinned, "I've got to take you somewhere now that you're sexually active."

"I'm not." Kagome hissed.

Sango's tapped the phone, "Oh, you will be."

"I will not." Closing her eyes and taking a calming breath, Kagome looked her friend in the eye, "I have not, and will not be having sex with that guy."

Sango eyed her for a moment before shrugging, "Oh fine. You're no fun."

"That's right." Kagome nodded, "No fun at all. All my time and energy is going into figuring out what I'm doing with my life." She frowned, digging out her laptop. "Deadlines are coming up, and I don't even have an idea for what school I want to go to."

"Why don't you just go where I'm going?" Sango smirked, sucking down her own drink.

"Because," she huffed, "I have no interest in becoming a professional assassin."

Her friend's brow rose, "It's the police academy."

"Well," Kagome laughed, "It's close enough. Either way, it's not for me." As she pulled out a pamphlet, she muttered, "This one is pretty far but they at least have some interesting majors..."

Leaning over her shoulder, Sango watched her scroll through degrees offered. After a few minutes, she rubbed her lips together, and hesitantly asked, "Can you go with me to the clinic to get birth control?"

Kagome's brows rose, "Woah," her laptop shut and she turned to face Sango fully, "Of course! But I'm surprised, you finally decided to sleep with Miroku?"

"Well, let's just say I want to be prepared." She bit her lip and grinned. Kagome stared at her long enough, her blushing friend burst. "Okay, okay we had sex like five times over spring break. I couldn't help it! He's got amazing hands!"

Well it was nice to know someone else lacked self control. Kagome laughed, "And here you are accusing me of hiding things."

"Oh!" Sango's pointed her finger, "Don't you deny keeping secrets. I know something is up with you!"

Kagome winced, "Okay, fine. I like the guy, but he's super off limits. I can't touch him."

Sango's brows rose, "Off limits, as in taken?"

Kagome shook her head, "No, but it's complicated. He might as well be."

"Well then..." Sango took Kagome's phone and snapped a picture of her drinking her tea. "You won't mind me sending this to your hottie."

Kagome launched herself over the table, but it was too late. "Sango! What did you do?!"

A couple of hours away, Kagura had also launched herself over a table she shared with Sesshomaru in the cafeteria. "A text?! Finally! What does it say?!"

Sesshomaru's brows were up near his hairline, "I'd rather be sucking something else..." He stared at the picture of her drinking through a straw.

"Wow." Kagura blew out a burst of air, "She got over the step sibling issue quickly."

"Wait." Sesshomaru smirked, "Her friend sent that. She just texted again."

"So why are you grinning?" Kagura pouted, "She still has reservations."

He tapped his pen against the book he'd been reading. "Reservations yes, but she's been talking about me with a friend."

Kagura rolled her eyes. "Small victory."

Sesshomaru went back to his research, looking as smug as ever. "I also got to see her face."

She snickered, "Gee, you are smitten."

His jaw tensed.

Suddenly Kagura sucked in a breath and glanced at him while biting her lip.

"What is it?" Sesshomaru looked at her over the top of the book.

"Well," she licked her lips, "I need your help to persuade the professor to accept me as a research student at Kyushu with you!"

One brow rose, "You don't think she will approve you after all the work we've done?"

Kagura sighed, leaning back. Suddenly she looked tired, "She told me already that she has doubts about my dedication to the project."

"Why?" He didn't bother to hide his surprise. It wasn't hidden that they had been her trusted assistants while she gathered approval to begin real research at Kyushu.

She shook her head, "I don't know."

"Do you think it's because of our joint project?"

Shrugging, Kagura ran her fingers through her short hair. She looked him in the eye, "So, will you help me? We need to stick together to work on our research."

Sesshomaru frowned. Their lack of PhDs kept their research at a limited level, mostly reading past studies and compiling data. "I will ask her when she's in a good mood."

"Thanks!" She flung her skinny arms around his neck and book, squeezing. *You're the best!"

"Hn." He lifted her arm off him, "Never do that again."

"Sure." She giggled, "I'd rather hug your sister instead anyway, I'm sure her breasts make for a really comforting hug."

His glare cut her laughter short.

"Yeesh, I'm kidding." If looks could kill, she'd have been dead, "Learn to take a joke."

"No." Grabbing up his materials, he stalked off for peace and quiet.

Kagura laughed again.


	10. Chapter 10: What Matters

**AN:******After three rewrites, it's finally ready as of a few minutes ago. XD This one was a struggle, I hope you guys like it. **Chapter 10: What Matters **

"Hey, Kagome?" Sango questioned as they were checking out at the convenience store with slushies in hand.

"Hm?" Kagome murmured while taking her receipt from the clerk. As she turned around, her question was answered.

On the magazine rack were no less than three front page articles with pictures of her mother and step father. The hottest political bachelor finally tied the knot.

Sango whispered a headline, "The Silver Fox Marries A War Hero's Widow..." She looked over at her friend's speechless stare and looped her arm, "Hey, let's get going. You can tell me what's going on back at the dorms."

The ride back to to the college was quick and quiet. Despite the constant brain freeze, Kagome continuously sucked down her frozen drink. Sango drove through the drive through pharmacy, got the birth control prescription they'd spent most of the day at the clinic to get, and drove them back to the dorms.

Kagome flopped face first on Sango's twin size bed. The kitty comforter mocked her with it's cute face. As if it knew her torment. As if it had planted a sexy guy as her step brother instead of the universe. She shoved a pillow over its face and flopped over, "What do you want to know?"

Sango tapped her lip with her index finger. Pacing the room, she thought a moment before pinning Kagome with a determined stare, "Well, let's start with why you didn't tell me the guy your mom was marrying is a rich politician on every slut's fuck list, and end with why he looks like the hottie that texted you his pic the other day."

Oof. "Can we start with something easier?" She winced, and covered her face with her hands. What was easier? Nothing. Everything was complicated.

The bed shifted as her friend sat down. A hand caught hers, pulling it from her face. "Look at me, Kagome. I know you must be bothered by it, or you wouldn't have not said anything." A sharp pink painted fingernail poked between her brows, "and quit frowning, you'll get wrinkles."

Shaking her away, Kagome let out a heavy sigh and stared up at the white star stickers that littered the ceiling. "I wasn't trying to keep the guy she married a secret, it just wasn't a big deal. The ceremony was just them at a resort. They bought a house not too far from the Shrine. The same caretaker is there that mom hired after grandpa passed. He has two kids, mom has two kids, It's all fairly normal."

Sango's brows pinched, "So, what's the part that bothers you then?"

With a groan, she covered her face with the pillow while the kitty face mocked her once again.

"Oh, come on." Sango tugged the pillow away, "Stop acting like a baby and spit it out."

"Fine." Fine. "One of my step brother's is adorable, around Souta's age. He's very sibling like, but the older one..." Her face flushed. Her eyes remained on the ceiling. If she looked at her friend, she'd only turn redder.

Sango giggled, "The older one, he's the adonis from the pics?"

"Yeeesss!" Kagome groaned, throwing her hands into the air, "God. I can't get him out of my head. And he doesn't want me to!" She licked her lips and ran her fingers through her hair, holding her head from behind. "There's so many reasons why we can't... and I want to so so bad."

Patting her leg, her friend sighed, "Are you sure you're not over thinking things? It's not like you grew up together. You aren't actually siblings at all."

"I've thought about that," Kagome clicked her teeth. She narrowed her eyes at the stars, "It's really the only reason I can masterbate to the thought of fucking him and not feel like I need to take a bleach bath, but then there's the family registry, and our family expects that we treat each other as siblings." Melancholy blew out with a sigh, "You should see my mom, she absolutely adores Inuyasha, the younger one, and brags about Sesshomaru to all her friends. Then there's his dad, being the politician that he is...You saw the articles today..." Kagome let her thought trail.

Sango didn't need her to elaborate, she understood, "You're worried about a scandal for your family, right?" Her arms pulled her friend close, "That really sucks."

"Mhm," She buried her face against Sango's shoulder, "It sucks a ton."

Suddenly her phone vibrated, her sex demon of a brother's name popped up with a text icon. Haunting her with temptation.

"Doesn't seem like he's willing to let the situation stop him." Sango's voice held awe, Kagome could tell her friend was impressed. She could hear the coming words before they were spoken. "Why not just take the chance? Keep it on the down low?"

The down low.

Kagome pressed her lips together, "I don't know..." The down low sounded complicated. Too good to be true.

Sango hugged her a little more, "Well, think about it. Don't let something like this keep you from trying a relationship if you like him a lot, what if he is your soulmate or something? Then you live your life without love because of something stupid."

"Awe, Sango..." Kagome teased, pinching a cheek, "Miroku has turned you into a sappy fool."

"Oh, shut up." She scoffed and grinned, her fingers ran through her bangs.

Glancing down at her phone, Kagome unlocked the screen and looked at the picture Sesshomaru had sent.

This time it was just his long fingers holding an invitation for a fundraiser at a nearby hotel. "Wish you could save me from this."

She bit her lip. Was he asking her to go? "Sango, is he asking me to go to this thing?"

Her friend grabbed the phone when another text came through. They peered at it together.

"You do owe me a save after the ferris wheel incident."

Kagome flushed.

Sango's eyes were wide, "What does 'ferris wheel incident' mean?"

"Nothing!" She shouted louder than she meant to, "Nothing at all," pushing the phone against her chest.

"Well," Her friend rolled her eyes, "Fine, don't tell me that, but at least tell me you are going to go."

Peeking down at the screen, another photo came in with another text. A tux hang on a door hook, and the text promised he'd be wearing it. While mental images of Sesshomaru in it flashed through her mind, Sango let out a whistle.

"You're going to go, right?"

Kagome nodded, "Yeah. I'm going to go."

A few days past and it felt as if the world were spinning faster.

Heart beating out of her chest, fingers fumbling with her sleek black clutch. Kagome stood in the lounge of the dorms in a strapless cocktail dress and black high heels.

Usually reserved for special events, she had made a trip home just to get it the day before.

Her phone vibrated and hope leapt, it wasn't him though, it was Sango.

"You got this!" The little arm muscle icon was a nice touch.

Sesshomaru walked through the doors and his breath caught. His steps paused as he took in every detail of his reluctant date.

While her clothes were nice enough, she glistened when she spotted him. Her blue eyes ignited with her smile. Unable to stop and think, he caught the side of her face with his hand as soon as he'd lessened the distance. Staring into the elegant features of what he found himself hoping was his future.

Had she always looked so ethereal, or had their time apart had affected his perception...he wasn't sure.

His thumb caressed the skin of her cheek.

Thick black lashes fluttered as she bit her lip and glanced away.

"Sesshomaru..." She cleared her throat as her skin glowed with a blush, "Shouldn't we be leaving?"

"Yes." He muttered, but, still in thought, he didn't move to leave. Instead, he leaned down and kissed her red tinged cheek.

The smell of rich coffee filled her nose as soft but firm lips caressed her skin.

She found herself wanting more. Could practically feel his mouth running over her clavicle and neck. His tongue tasting her skin. If he tried, she wasn't sure she could find the willpower to decline.

Her hair slid off her bare shoulder as his long fingers brushed it aside. She closed her eyes as the sensation spilled down her spine. Sesshomaru's deep whisper smoldered as it skated over the shell of her ear. "If we don't go now, I'm not sure I'll have to willpower to go anywhere else."

With a shiver, she glanced up into that torrid gaze. Heart pounding, heat enveloped her cool palm as she took his hand and found her voice breathless, "We should definitely get going."

Captive, she couldn't look away from him as he stared into her eyes. Part of her wanted him to kiss her while the other wanted to run away from what could possibly be a huge mistake. Just when she thought the night might end up in her room instead of the fundraiser he'd invited her to, he silently placed a hand against her lower spine and ushered her out into the starlit night.

Sango stared at their retreating forms. Her knuckles were white and clenching her knees as she spied. For a moment there she thought they'd run right upstairs, but no. She sighed.


	11. Chapter 11: What Remains Unsaid

**Chapter 11: What remains unsaid**

Kagome pressed her fingers against the cool glass window, staring in awe at the massive gate they had to drive through to get to the hotel. It was for privacy she assumed, but the large property looked more like an English estate than any hotel she'd ever seen.

A white suited chauffeur opened her door.

Wide blue eyes took in the surroundings as they stepped out of his SUV. She glanced over at Sesshomaru as the SUV disappeared without them. Her fingers squeezed his steady hand, she could barely feel him beside her as the overwhelming environment enveloped them. "Just what kind of fundraiser is this? The ones your dad has us go to are more like casual parties in fancy clothes, this is something else entirely."

Lit ivory columns with thick tendrils of ivy littered the front giving an air of intimidation. The walls were cool stone on the outside, and brocade wallpaper on the inside. At the back of the property a live pianist played a lovely Chopin. The light twinkling sound stood out against the rough building.

He leaned down to whisper in her ear. Hot breath reminded her that he was there, steady and collected. "It's for the research project the professor I work with is soon to be head of." His jaw tensed as they passed people in suits and slinky dresses, "Normally I would not attend, however it is a debt being paid for a favor I asked of her." So he didn't like it either. Somehow that felt more comforting.

His fingers curled over her spine as they met the double doors. Through the windows she could make out the glistening event just outside, "So this is for school, basically?"

The light piano instrumentals turned deep and heavy and it settled in the pit of her stomach like a rock.

"Y-!"

Someone launched themselves at his back, knocking Kagome toward the door as two thin red gloved arms caught his neck, "Ahhh Sesshomaru! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I knew I could count on youuuu!"

His amber gaze pierced the creature over his shoulder.

Blinking at the red lipped woman, Kagome pulled her hand out of his grasp and swallowed down the sudden burst of uncertainty that crawled its way up into her fiery blue eyes. Who was this woman?

"Kagura," He peeled her off his back and glared down at her, "Did you drink before coming?" The smell of wine came off her in waves.

"I got here earrlly!" She pushed one index finger against his lips and sputtered a 'shhh', "I don't want anyyy one to knoww I'm nerves."

"Is she a friend of yours?" Kagome hadn't meant for it to sound so bitter, but it certainly came out that way. Shaking her head, she took Kagura's arm, and nodded toward a stern looking grey haired woman who had her sights on Sesshomaru, "It looks like you're needed, I'll take Kagura and try to find some coffee."

He glanced over his shoulder, and sighed, "She's not usually like this."

"Oooohhh!" Kagura got up close to Kagome's face and grinned, "You ARE defffinly my type."

Wincing, he added, "Well, she is like that, but not usually drunk."

"It's okay." Holding tight to keep the woman from slowly sliding down her side and to the ground, Kagome offered him a small smile, "I don't mind helping her while you talk to whomever you need to."

Hesitating, he moved to go, but instead of turning, he stepped forward. Lips quickly brushed her cheek, and he muttered, "Thank you. I'll find you in a few minutes," before he was gone, leaving a tattoo of heat on the side of her face.

Pulling the now crying woman out to the patio, Kagome secured them a small table off to the side of the dance floor and grabbed a waiter. "Can you please bring a pot of coffee to this table?" She was in work mode. Get things done mode. The mode she'd learned helping out at the shrine and taking care of her little brother. Feelings aside, she'd help Kagura just like she'd told Sesshomaru.

Brows knitted, the white vested waiter shook his head, "No, no. I will bring cups of coffee, no pots!"

"Okay then." Kagome frowned, while using her hand to keep Kagura from flipping out of her chair. "Make it a lot of cups." She took a champagne flute off his silver tray and plopped down into the seat beside Sesshomaru's friend. Still keeping her steady.

Sleek black hair made Kagura's white skin look porcelain. Her red lips curled into a smile, and her long nails tapped her cheek. She was obviously intelligent, despite her inability to hold her liquor.

Trying to shove away the uncomfortable feeling of Sesshomaru being close to another woman, Kagome drank the rest of her champagne in one gulp. It fizzed and burned all the way down.

Something soft brushed her cheek. Startled, she gasped as Kagura's fingers played with her hair. "W-what are you doing?"

"Ahhh," Kagura sighed, "I can't resist...you have really soft hair."

Pressing her lips together, Kagome sucked in a breath and breathed it out slowly. At least the woman wasn't an angry drunk. Amorous she could handle..

Letting her fingers slide through the loose strands, Kagura grinned and sighed again. She played with her hair until a pout stole her smile, and she whimpered, "My head's killing me."

Not sure what else to do, Kagome rubbed the woman's back and let out a sigh of relief as the coffee made it to them. "Here, drink up."

Taking one sip, the woman stuck her tongue out, "This tastes like an ashtray."

"Too bad." Kagome pushed the cup back into her hand, "Drink up."

Two cups in and Kagura was sniffling against her shoulder. "Sesshomaru is going to be so mad at me. After everything he did to get me onto the research team..."

So he'd helped her get on a research team...Kagome's brows furrowed. While her hand rubbed the other woman's back, she struggled with the inklings of jealousy tightening up in her chest. It was none of her business who this person was to him, or what she meant to him, or what he'd done for her.

The party felt suffocating. Her feelings felt suffocating. She bit her lip. Refusing his advances and harboring jealousy. All she had done up to that point was push him away. But here she was, full of negativity toward a stranger for being close to him.

It wasn't the person she wanted to be.

"Hey, let's drink some more coffee." Nudging Kagura gently, she coaxed her to take another cup.

The softly playing piano had her heart feeling heavy. Slowly swaying guests dancing in front of them. Hands low on hips, and hands draped over shoulders. Fingers sinking into the hair at the base of a neck here and there. Whispers and giggles.

Scanning the guests, she caught Sesshomaru's warm gaze through a gap in the couples. He was talking with two older men in crisp tuxedos, but his eyes were on her. The smile on his lips was for her. It stirred. The moment she saw him, she could breathe normally again. And even though she'd been alone with Kagura for over an hour, she couldn't find it in herself to be mad at the man that could make her heart beat faster with just a glance.

As the couples danced between them, she lost the nice view. The warm glow remained.

"He really likes you." Kagura grinned between sips of coffee. She finally sounded sober, but tired.

Taking a sip of her own, Kagome licked her lip, and ignored what she said, "It's good, you're sobering up."

Kagura winced, "I hadn't thought I drank so much... but I must have." She stared into the dark depths in front of her, "Was Sesshomaru very mad?"

Shaking her head, Kagome forced a small smile past her uncertainty, "No, he actually seemed slightly concerned."

"Ah. Good." She twirled the tip of her nail in her drink and let out a shuddered breath, "I don't want to disappoint him after he got me onto the research team."

Just when Kagome opened her mouth to ask what that meant, someone she hadn't expected to ever see in her life again popped in out of nowhere.

"Hey, Kagome!" The man waved with a large smile on his face as he rushed over to their table and took a seat without asking. "It's been awhile!" He hadn't changed at all. Expensive suit. Same short hair cut. Wearing way too much cologne.

Her stomach turned. "Hi Hojo..." She stared at him, stunned by her ill fortune. "What are you doing here?"

Raking his fingers through his brown hair he flashed a smile that was meant to be charming. It made her cringe. "Well, my father is funding the new research lab at Kyushu, so it's only natural that I be here, of course."

Glancing over at Kagura, Kagome's brows furrowed. Hung up on one word. "Kyushu? Why are we at a fundraiser for Kyushu University?"

Licking her lips, Kagura wasn't sure what to say. The answer should have been obvious, and if it wasn't... She kept her mouth shut.

Hojo, however didn't mind, "You must be going there? I'm going there." His chest puffed a bit as he chuckled, "It'll be nice to be going to the same school again."

A chill ran down Kagome's spine. Nice wasn't what she'd call it.

Kagura noticed her unease and offered him a tense smile, "We were in the middle of discussing something private, could you please allow us to continue without you?"

Narrowed eyes flickered between the women, "I think Kagome was just leaving." He reached out for her.

She pulled her hand back as he tried to grab it. "No, I'm staying right here with Kagura." There was no way she'd ever be alone with him.

Frustration pulled his lips tight. He shook his head, "I don't believe that's true, I think you want to come with me."

Kagura frowned, "Maybe you don't understand what we are trying to say, Kagome isn't interested in you."

Cheeks red from aggravation more than embarrassment, Kagome nodded, "She's right, Hojo, I'm really not interested."

Rolling his eyes, he chuckled. "That can't be, in high school you wanted me, I know it. That much couldn't have changed," Reaching out, he slid his fingers over the side of her arm, "Not that much time has passed."

Moving away, Kagome shook her head.

He wasn't taking no for an answer. Kagura narrowed her eyes, and looked between the pair before coming up with the only solution that she felt might work.

Leaning forward, she held the side of Kagome's face with the palm of her hand and licked her lips, "She isn't interested in you because you are a man."

Blue eyes widened and a soft gasp left Kagome's parted lips as Kagura's mouth ran over her own. The soft warmth pressed firm. The taste of coffee reminded her of Sesshomaru. She closed her eyes, catching the hint and smiled as they parted, only to catch Hojo staring slack jawed as she peered from Kagura over at him. While he looked surprised, his phone was out and pointed at the pair.

Before Kagome could determine whether or not he'd taken a picture, he called her a 'les bitch' and ran off.

"Well..." Kagura chuckled, leaning back in her seat, "That was interesting."

With her fingers pressed to her lips, Kagome nodded. "Mhm." Her eyes were on the spot where he'd disappeared. Her mind went back to their last encounter at the high school graduation after party. She could still feel the sting on her toes from kicking him in the balls. He'd always had a problem taking no for an answer.

"Finally!" Kagura leaned forward, her elbows on the table as she sat down her coffee cup. "Are you finished kissing butt?"

Sesshomaru turned up his nose, "I do not kiss butt." His warm fingers found Kagome's shoulder and he whispered, "Sorry it took longer than expected."

Still flushed, she shook her head, "It was fine."

Kagura suddenly stood up, linking their arms. Startled, Kagome looked away from the spot where Hojo had gone to Kagura's mischievous grin, "What?"

"Let's get out of here and do something fun!"

Sesshomaru opened his mouth to say no, when Kagome looked up at him pleadingly, "I'd really like to go, if you're done?"

"How about karaoke!?" Kagura beamed brighter as Sesshomaru momentarily winced.

Kagome suddenly looked just as mischievous, looking up at him with her big blue eyes. "I do like karaoke." And seeing him sing karaoke wouldn't be too bad either.

One brow went up, "You want to go sing karaoke?"

"It's just what we need after this place." She grinned, "Please? We haven't spent much time together since spring break." There. She said it. She missed him.

Reluctantly, Sesshomaru parked at the only 24hr karaoke bar he could find through a quick internet search. Before he was out the door, both women had run into the establishment and purchased a private room.

Kagura leaned into his side as they waited for Kagome to pick a song. "She is totally in to you, Sesshomaru."

"Just what made you come to that conclusion?" He muttered without looking away from his step sister. Something about the fundraiser seemed to hang over her like a dark cloud. The brightness of her smile had dimmed.

"Because," Kagura grinned, "It's easy to tell if you pay attention. And she agreed to go to the fundraiser at all. Anyone willing to go to one of those is either obligated or crazy, she is just crazy about you -even if you ditched her to schmooze the whole time you were there."

His jaw tensed. Ignoring the rhetorical comments, he would not let her get his hopes up, "She came as a friend."

"I don't know about that..." Kagura bit her lip, "But you should really tell her about Kyushu before she asks."

His gaze snapped to her. Was that why Kagome seemed upset? "Did you tell her?"

Kagura shook her head, "It's not my business to tell her, it's yours. But she did ask." She left him to think, taking both thumbs and pointing them at herself while walking backwards, "I'll go order drinks, there's no way this is happening sober."

There was no way he'd be singing at all, drunk or otherwise. Slinging his jacket over the arm of the couch, he took a seat and enjoyed the view.

Oblivious, Kagome hummed to herself while flipping through song choices. Bent over and swaying her hips. Her derriere looked best in her joggers, but at the moment he'd take what image he could get.

He rubbed the line of his jaw and took a beer that Kagura offered.

"Just watching is kinda creepy." She snickered.

Shrugging, he finished off the bottle and took another. "An audience that looks this good is a show in and of itself."

Kagome blushed as he winked at her.

"Wow, just when I thought you were only narcissistic about research." Kagura handed Kagome a drink and grinned, "Cheers."

Sticking with fun songs, Kagome launched them into a playlist that had both her and Kagura in fits between swigs of alcohol and duets.

"Okay, okay, my turn to sing the guy parts!"

They took turns serenading one another. Kagura's long gloves came off, shimmying around Kagome's neck and waist before being tossed at Sesshomaru's laughing face.

By the time they were through, Kagura was nearly falling over again, and Kagome couldn't find the willpower to contain the hungry look in her eyes everytime she glanced at Sesshomaru. Quitting drinking hours before and sober, Sesshomaru couldn't help but notice.

Even though she'd avoided every love song, somehow the night had still left her longing. He could see it with every look his way.

If he had any doubts before, they were gone.

She nursed a bottle of water as he went to grab the SUV from the front parking lot. A heavy downpour pelted the street with thick drops of rain.

"So you're over the step sibling issue?" Kagura questioned as they waited at the back exit beneath the awning.

Wide eyes glanced her way, "He told you?"

Kagura leaned against the door, "He mentioned it." A sly gleam in her eyes made Kagome flush, "It seems like you have come to terms with that though."

"A bit." Biting her lip, she gathered the courage to ask, "You and Sesshomaru, you two aren't anything, right?"

He showed up with their ride just as Kagura burst into laughter, "You have nothing to worry about there!" The door opened and she gushed, "She asked if you and I are a couple!"

Brows raised, he looked over at Kagome's ever reddening face.

"What?" She snapped, "You two seem close."

Scoffing, he pointed his chin at the woman struggling with her seatbelt behind them, "Not ever would I consider that as an option."

"Hey! You aren't so desirable yourself!" Kagura huffed. Giving up on her seatbelt she slouched. "I can't get it."

"Here, let me." Helping her fasten the belt, Kagome patted her leg, "There. All secure."

Kagura sighed, "If only you were more interested in women, Kagome. I'd be in love."

Rolling his eyes in the driver's seat, Sesshomaru scoffed, "You are in love every other week."

She shrugged and winked at Kagome, "Ah, but you'd be the love to end it all."

"Thank you?"

"It's not a compliment," he glowered, "Don't give in to temptation."

Her brows rose, "Temptation?" She giggled. In one evening, both of them had been jealous because of the same woman. Irony burst from her. Dabbing her eyes, she leaned back and enjoyed the ride to drop Kagura off at the hotel and back to the university.

Sitting in the darkness of the SUV in the dorm parking lot. Kagome fingered the bottom hem of her dress. It was late. But inviting him in could end with something, something she wasn't sure she was ready to face the consequences of. Hesitating didn't last as she looked over at him and let go of her question, "Do you want to stay in my room tonight?"

Looking cool and calm, she wondered if he felt as nervous as she did. He rubbed his lips together. "That depends, are you only asking because you've drank?"

Her already red face grew a shade darker as she shook her head. "I'm asking because it's late, it's raining, and your school is hours away."

He turned the engine off. "Then yes, I do."

Sesshomaru held his jacket over their heads but it did little to stop the side rain pelting them. Though only a block away from the parking lot, they were soaked by the time they made it to the doors.

Their clothes were stuck to their skin. Kagome threw him a towel and shut herself in her small closet to change out of what was quite possibly a ruined dress.

"I might have an old t-shirt that might fit you..." She dug through her things and found her dad's old college shirt, the one she liked to keep close. After throwing on a tank top and cotton shorts, she opened the door to the sight of Sesshomaru stripped down to his boxers. "Here." She averted her gaze and held out the shirt.

He narrowed his eyes, "I have no interest in wearing something of your ex's."

Blushing, Kagome rolled her eyes, "I'm not one to keep trophies. It was my dad's, I expect you'll be careful with it." His fingers grazed hers as he took the shirt.

He eyed the faded letters for a moment before taking it, "Thanks."

She bit her lip, listening as he pulled it on. A small smile played on her lips when she saw him. His muscles filled it out. It looked like a completely different shirt than her dad had worn. "It's a little weird seeing it on someone other than him." She fingered the tight sleeve band.

Lightning flashed outside and the sound of rain grew heavier. Sesshomaru stepped close with his towel, not sure what to say about the death of her father, or if there was anything to say about it at all. "You're dripping."

"Hmm..." She bit her lip. Big blue eyes gleamed back at him as he dried her hair. Their bodies but a breath away from each other.

"Try not to look so adorable." He muttered, keeping his gaze on his task as she rolled her eyes.

The chill of her skin seemed to melt away as the heat of his body seeped into her. Climbing into her twin size bed felt far too intimate. His large arms encased around her small frame held her close in the narrow space. The unknown feeling of trusting enough to get so close lapped at her nerves. He fit her against him, spooning. Licking her lips, she shifted her hips to close the distance between them. A full line of scalding heat that both comforted and burned.

"Do you mind?" She whispered, staring into the dark of her room. Her fingers splayed over his forearm. He could feel the pounding of her heart in his chest.

The vague question wasn't lost. Though he wasn't entirely sure which possible thing she was referring to, the answer to each option was similar. "I wouldn't wish to be anywhere else." The tickle of his lips brushing over her ear had her aching to turn her head and kiss him.

It'd be so easy to tip the scales, or maybe they already had been.

Hidden beneath the comforter, she closed her eyes and held his arms a little closer. The newness of being okay with what they were doing felt too peaceful to interrupt with more.


	12. Chapter 12: What do you want?

**Chapter 12: What do you want?**

Sesshomaru woke to a vision of pink. His fingers Tangled in silky strands of something, and a weight on his chest. Blinking away the fog, the pink painted ceiling glared back at him.

A sweet, "Good morning," came in a voice he never thought he'd wake up to.

Laying back on his chest, Kagome had her nose in a textbook. Her wavy hair ran like a river down his abdomen and his fingers were running through it in his sleep.

Sunlight poured in from the window. The light caught the blue of her eyes, making them gleam as she glanced from her studies to him. "Or maybe I should say, good afternoon."

"It's the afternoon?" Sleeping in wasn't a usual habit, even for weekends, but as he continued playing with her hair, he felt completely okay with having wasted the morning away.

She laid her book on her chest. The cool pages met the top of his hand, and he realized he'd been holding her in his sleep.

The warmth of her skin laid just below thin cotton fabric. His already hard cock tented her comforter, yet she seemed intent to not look in that direction.

Her lips pursed as she looked over at him. Her face remained unreadable as she searched his soul with her eyes. The usual foray of emotion and blushing was missing, and he found himself missing the pink tinge he'd come to expect every time they touched.

His fingers escaped her hair to the side of her face. One knuckle dragged along the edge of her jaw. Her skin felt soft beneath his touch. His thumb caressed her cheek. Her lashes fluttered, and her mouth parted a sliver.

There.

It was slight, but the flush was there. She licked her lips and a small smile touched her eyes. "What are we doing?"

His chest burned with the question. Hopefully fucking. Dating. Breaking her bad habit of thinking of him as a brother. Starting something. All the responses in his head would probably scare her off.

The question hung in the air between them.

Taking the book from her chest, she laid it to the side with an assignment as a placeholder.

The top half of her body stretched across his own, her breasts softly squished between them. Her small nose kissed his.

Swallowing down a groan, his hands had already taken to moving over her back. The tank top she wore had bunched, and the skin it exposed, he was greedy for.

Her breath whispered over his lips.

She peered into him. Waiting.

For a moment he thought, she would kiss him. Kagura had been right. So much hope rushed up into his chest. Hope he didn't realize had even been building.

Her mouth let slip the words, "I'm going to go take a shower."

Wait. His hands instinctively held her tighter, but he wasn't about to force her to stay.

The smooth skin of her thigh brushed against his boxers escaped cock as she climbed out of his arms, the covers, and bed.

Words failed him. She'd left. Taking a shower bag with her, she disappeared out her door.

Letting his head fall back onto the pillow, it felt like he'd missed his chance. He ran his hands over his face and the mess that remained of his bun.

She had asked what they were doing, but what did that mean? What did she mean? What did she want to hear?

What did he want to say?

It took a few minutes to come to a decision, but as he pulled off the old shirt and placed it neatly folded onto her desk, he went after her.

Suddenly he had to give an answer.

Stepping into the showers, the sound of running water caught his ears. A familiar gasp pulled him deeper into the room. It'd been too long since he'd heard her moan like that. Her breaths hitched.

The guilt he felt for invading her privacy didn't outweigh his need to state the obvious, answer her question, especially not when she moaned his name so sweetly. Kagura had been right and he'd never admit it to her.

As his bare feet stepped onto the wet floor at the front of the occupied stall, he watched the water glide like a river over Kagome's heaving breasts. Eyes closed, back arched, foot up on a shelf meant for soap, her hand worked her pussy with a long black vibrator. In and out. In and out. Just where his cock should have been. Just where he needed it to be.

And he wondered, if he had answered her, would that be his own flesh gliding in and out of her...

Fingers scraped along her ribs and caught a breast. She squeezed it hard, nipple trapped between two knuckles. Her lips parted for the first of his name, "Mmmm Sess..."

His hand went to the tightening of his chest.

Every part of him ached at the sight. His heart. His cock. He dropped his boxers onto the floor and moved into the small space.

Blue eyes snapped open and her mouth made a pleasant little gasp. Her breaths came quicker as her face took on a shade of red. God he loved it. "Sesshomaru?"

He pressed her against the wall. Tasting the line of her jaw as his fingers caught her wrist. His teeth moved over her skin and her entire body shuddered. Removing her hand from the vibrator plunged deep between her legs, he took control of the settings and drove it deeper, smirking against her ear at the sound that crawled up her throat. "Is it more appropriate to pretend to fuck me while claiming we are nothing more than siblings?"

She bit her lip, unable to answer. He shifted the hard fake cock inside her and she felt tears prick her eyes. "Ahh! N-no!" Her hands caught his arms, holding on as her ballance weakened.

Lips caressed her jaw and cheek.

Deep amber, his gaze promised something she craved. His nose grazed her skin. His mouth caught her next moan, and she found her fingers in his hair, pulling him closer. His hard cock rubbed against her stomach as he thrusted in and out of her vagina with her toy.

The water cascading over them felt like nothing compared to the heat of his lips and tongue, teasing and devouring. He kissed her hard, taking and giving. She held his head as he kissed her face, moving along her jaw, and neck. "Ahh...I thought...you needed more time..." Because he didn't answer the question.

Using his free hand, he took each of her hands and placed them above her head. Holding on to the showerhead, she looked at him with pinched brows. "What are you wanting from me?" Her voice was breathless and needy. Longing. She'd already come to a conclusion for herself. Sleeping on it, she woke with the decision to do what she desired, but she desired much more than this just once. She wanted him so badly. One time wouldn't satisfy that need.

He kissed her twice before answering, taking his time to savor each. "Everything." His teeth nipped her lip, "I'll take your keeping your hands here as consent."

Keeping her hands where he'd placed them, she licked her lips and grinned. "Okay." God. She wanted more. But they could talk about it later. Fuck me. Her eyes pleaded as her hips shifted.

One brow rose, he drew his finger along her collarbone and between her breasts. "Is it just okay, Kagome?"

A nervous thrill buzzed in her veins. She groaned as he played with her nipple, "It's more than okay...aahhh...I want you in me."

"Who?" She'd never seen such a delicious and devious smirk on his face until now.

"You."

He shook his head, and leaned forward, catching the lobe of her ear with his teeth as he purred, "Say my name, Kagome." Forcing her vibrator up against her cervix, her mouth opened wide with a strangled gasp as her head went back against the wall.

"Ahh...I..." Knuckles white, she kept her hands on the showerhead and gasped his name, "Sess...Sesshomaru!"

He whispered against her skin and rolled his tongue over her pulse. "For how long have you wanted me?"

"Since the library," She hissed and groaned as he raised the speed setting of her vibrator.

Her hips moved forward, and he growled in her ear. "I'll reward you for being honest." She shuddered.

He turned off the toy, it slipped out of her slippery pussy and onto the floor. His hands moved up her thighs and ass, touching and memorising the curves of her body. Nails scraped along her skin in thrilling lines. His penis held tight between them, cradled against her skin. Even though she'd seen it through the crack in the door, it felt larger pushed against her. She ached to feel the weight of it in her hands, to rub his precum down his shaft, or against her clit. To have it fill her mouth. Her pussy. For him to fill her up with torrid cum.

Her fingers twitched.

Teeth raked along her jaw, "Don't let go or I let go, understand?"

Her eyes widened and she gripped the showerhead tighter. "Y-yes."

He caught her gaze and kissed her, staring back into heady blue eyes as he demanded, "Yes who, Kagome?"

She licked her lips and tried not to grin, failing, "Yes, Sesshomaru." Thrilled by the smirk on his face, she bit her lip, and tried not to squirm as he shut off the shower and kissed down her damp skin.

"You've made me wait far too long." He groaned against her ribs, licking water off her stomach as she hissed and squirmed. Nailed traced red lines down her sides and thighs. Stinging just enough to make her wish he'd do it again.

Anticipating just where he would end up, she shuddered as he licked and kissed the inside of her thighs. Her foot still up on the shower's shelf. Fingers gently traced the sides of her pussy, teasing the soft skin before sweeping along the inner edges.

Hot breath racked her nerves. "More, please...Sess..." God she sounded exactly how she felt. Desperate.

Feather light, his mouth traced where his fingers had been. As he grabbed her ass to keep her in place, nails digging into the soft flesh of her derriere, his tongue dipped between her lips and slid up to her clit. He groaned, "I love the way you taste, " and slowly ran his tongue back down and up again, the tip pressed softer then harder. Her legs trembled. He teased. Devoured.

Eyes closed, head against the tile wall, her hips held firmly in pace, she tried to stay upright while he ravished her with his lips and tongue. Long strong fingers teased inside her vagina, working her bundles of nerves through moan after moan. Pumping in and out as his mouth lavished.

Sharp moans escaped her raw throat as he ate her through an orgasm. Her foot slipped and he caught her leg over his shoulder, burying his face deeper between her legs. Her arms trembled as she stayed glued to the spot, not daring to escape the most amazing oral she'd ever received.

Standing on her tippy toes, her fingers numb as they clung to the showerhead above, he ate her out until there were tears in her eyes and she'd cum more than once, he was sure.

Kissing her calf, he gently slipped her leg off his shoulder, and caught the side of her dazed face in his large palm. Closing lazy eyes, she smiled as he kissed her and tasted her own slick arousal on his tongue.

Suddenly something hot spilled against her stomach. Groaning, he nipped her lip as he pulled away and watched her catch sight of his hand pumping his cock.

Realization hit her with a blush and she pouted. "I'd have rathered you cum inside me."

Finishing off on her stomach, he smirked, "You can have my cock when I've gotten a proper date."

Dropping her numb arms, she sighed, "That's fair." Sliding her finger through the semen, she licked it off her finger and went back for another taste, "Mmm, you taste good too."

The faint endearing blush on his face made her laugh. She took both his hands and hit the shower knob to turn it back on. "Does a shower count as a date?" Because she needed that inside her, preferably soon.

Rolling his eyes, he pulled her close and poured shampoo in her hair, "Hardly. Do not think I'm some cheap score."

Fingers splayed over his shoulders. Lips catching his with light giddy kisses. "Of course not." Kagome pulled the tie from his hair, watching as his bun fell into a curtain of thick silver hair, "I expect I'll have to pay quite a bit, are flesh payments acceptable?"

Soapy hands traced her spine, down to her hips, and up her sides. Thumbs caressed the curve of her breasts, up to her hard nipples, He smirked at her sharp intake of breath, "Only after our first date."

"Mm...W-what is so great about the first date?" She licked her lips, "We've been to lots of places together already." And she needed to be came inside of. God she needed it.

"Hn," He nipped her lip as he helped her rinse her hair, "Somehow having you accuse me of being related every time really ruined the mood. And in order for you and I to be dating, we do need to actually date."

Her eyes went glossy, "So you really do want to date me?"

Stunned, he stared back at her. His thumb slid across her cheek and he shook his head, "You seem so smart, and yet you have to ask." Teasing her lip with his finger, he sighed, "I'm not interested in anything less than trying for permanent."

Her brows rose, "Permanent?"

Rolling his eyes, "Don't Tell me you'd consider anyone else eating you after I have."

Flushing, she pressed her lips together, "That was very impressive, but not a great proposal."

He shrugged, "So I'll propose properly in a year, when you're thoroughly convinced you could never find another to satisfy you the way I can, until then, we will date."

"Sure." She giggled, "I can't beat your argument, not that I'm agreeing to anything more than dating." It was a fun thing to joke about, but it was obvious that everything was new.

"I do look forward to doing this again." His mouth ran over the line of her jaw as his fingers ran back down her abdomen, and she groaned.

"Only if you can promise to fill me up, you have no idea how empty it feels to not have your cum inside me." Because that was her thing. Her little piece of fetish, and she wanted it deep. The way his eyes darkened at her request had her ache gnawing. "So, a date. Soon?"

A quick round of knocking interrupted them. Two pairs of eyes went to the sharp eyed woman standing at the stall opening. A horde of snickering behind her.

Oh. Shit.

Kagome winced.

"You know this is not a co-ed dorm Kagome, that means the showers are not either."

"Yes, Kikyo. I do. I'm so sorry I-"

A sudden flash blinded her and she realized their picture had been taken. The Polaroid spit out white.

Slapping a large yellow note on the dry part of the stall, Kikyo stuck the slowly developing instant picture to the citation and hissed, "You have your first warning. Remember we've traded the three strike rule for a two strike rule. Don't Make the same mistake twice." She held out a pen, "Sign it."

"This can wait." Sesshomaru snapped, shielding her behind him.

"No, I'd rather get it over with..." Looking down at her naked breasts, she bit her lip and sighed. As embarrassing as the situation was... she didn't need to be embarrassed about her body. She stepped out of Sesshomaru's firm grip and took the pen.

"Thank you for being so on top of things Kikyo." She scribbled her signature and handed the dorm supervisor the top page and the pen.

Kikyo smirked, "I wouldn't have issued a citation if you would have been discreet. I'm not evil."

Blushing, Kagome muttered another apology.

"Yep. Don't let it happen again." She turned her head and shouted at the students behind her, "Ladies, move along. There is plenty of porn on the internet to look at. Get out."

The groans filed out, and Kikyo nodded toward Sesshomaru, "Get him dressed and out of here by the end of the hour." She left with a cackle.

Kagome slapped her hands over her face, "I really hope she keeps her mouth shut."

Sesshomaru's brows rose, "Why would it matter?"

She winced, licking her lips as she looked up at him, "She's my cousin, on my dad's side."

He shrugged, "Do you really intend to keep this a secret?"

Her smile was apologetic, "For awhile maybe? It'd be stupid to bring it up so early in any case. We should keep it on the down low, for awhile at least." She sighed, ignoring the way he frowned at the idea of secrecy. "Let's get you dressed."

Pressing her fingers to the leftover heat on her lips, Kagome watched him exit the parking lot. One goodbye kiss turned into two and three became simply making out. She blushed. They didn't set a time for their date yet, but she wanted it asap.

Turning her head, she noticed Sango staring at her slack jawed. "I heard... showers, but I... didn't believe it..." She swallowed hard.

Pressing her lips together, Kagome grabbed her friend's sleeve and drug her inside, "Come on, I'll tell you everything."


	13. Chapter 13: What are you wearing?

**WARNING: Depicted child abuse. **

**Chapter 13: What are you wearing? **

"What about an RN? That sounds like satisfying work." Sango pointed at the offered program on the laptop screen. Both women were laying on her bed scrolling through offered degrees, a hundred tabs open to different prospective colleges.

Tugging down the leg of her shorts, Kagome twisted uncomfortably. Even with the breeze coming in from the open window, the room was hot. She shook her head, "Nursing is great, but It's not for me."

She licked her lips and sighed.

Applications were due for most four year universities by the end of the week, but she still wasn't any closer to knowing what she even wanted to work toward. "Ng. This is hopeless." She let her head fall into her hands.

Sango patted her friend's back, "You'll figure it out eventually."

"I need to figure it out now." She fingered the mouse and clicked the next tab of offered programs. "You have no idea how jealous I am of you. You've known what you want to do for your entire life."

Her friend shrugged, "So what, most people don't."

Shutting the laptop, she rolled onto her side, facing Sango, "what am I going to do?"

"Take a year off to decide?" She winced.

Kagome's blue eyes bulged, "I'd never hear the end of it. I'd be the loser of the family."

Shaking her head, Sango wiped the sweat from her forehead and shot her down, "Oh come on, it wouldn't be that bad. Your mom would be understanding."

Kagome sucked in a breath and slowly let it out, "She would, but I'd know honestly she'd really feel disappointed and sad."

"So, just pick something that's mildly interesting, and do it."

She bit her lip, "I'm trying to keep it from coming down to that." Her fingers splayed over her own sweaty head, "Hey, Sango?"

"Hmm?" She was crunching on ice from her empty drink.

"Let's go to the pool. I'm roasting in here. We are done with class for the day. And I can't think about this anymore."

A grin spread wide, "You know, Miroku is the lifeguard on duty today..." her fingers were playing with the hem of her shirt.

Kagome rolled her eyes, "If that's what gets you there. But, I'm telling you now If he grabs my ass again I'm going to drown him, you've been warned."

Fire lit her friend's eyes, "I would drown him myself."

Giggling, Kagome waggled her brows, "Because you want his hands to only be drawn to your juicy rump."

"Shut up." She hid her embarrassment by smacking her with a pillow, "Juicy! I can't even...Just go! Get your swimsuit on and meet me in the lobby."

"I'm going! I'm going! Yeesh." She scrambled out the door, barely missing a flying stuffed cat.

Just as she made it into her room, her phone vibrated. Her eyes lit up at the sight of _his_ name.

Anticipation had a giddy smile on her face as she clicked the notification. A simple, "What are you doing?"

Sesshomaru was thinking about her. Good.

Changing into her bikini, she adjusted her cleavage, and took a picture with help from the mirror. Pressing share, she tapped his smirking face, and typed in, "Going to the pool. It's a shame you aren't here."

"Yes."

She found herself wishing she could have seen his face. To know exactly what he felt when he saw her practically naked. Hopefully groaning. Getting a little hard. Maybe thinking about untying the thin strings. "It would have made a nice first date." She pressed. Licking her lips, she bounced on the balls of her feet.

"Agreed."

Biting her lip, she pressed her lips together. His lack of response was aggravating. Narrowing her eyes at the screen, she replied, "Because then we could fuck afterward."

"Yes."

She almost screamed.

Another text came through before she could respond. "I want you too, quit torturing me. Erections in the lab are strictly forbidden."

Ah, that was better.

She took another picture, this one blowing a kiss. She typed out her text, "Better get back to work, save the erection for later." Shifting on her feet nervously, her heart thrumming in her chest like a hummingbird, she took a breath and pressed the send button.

Rubbing her legs together to relieve an iota of pressure, the slick heat between her legs only made it worse. Her mind brought back the image of his hand wrapped around his cock. His thumb caressing the tip as he ejeculated all over her abdomen.

Her muscles twitched as if the scalding fluid had hit her once again.

Swallowing hard, she felt her phone vibrate and his words burned, "Call me before you touch yourself tonight, I want to hear every sound you make."

Licking her lips. Cervix thrumming. She felt her clit pulse as her vagina contracted over nothing at all.

Panting, it felt like she'd run a marathon as she bit her lip. Bedtime called, but it was hours too early. She squirmed.

Bikini bottoms already wet from thinking of him, she quickly changed into a different suit and locked all thoughts of Sesshomaru away in her mind for later.

To keep from looking at the screen every few minutes, she turned her phone off as soon as they made it to the pool. Sango was already ogling Miroku on the lifeguard tower before she had stepped foot out of the car.

"Watch out for th-!"

Squish!

"Oh no," Sango cringed as she looked down at her flip flop squished into a dropped mint chip ice cream.

Kagome laughed, "At least it's just ice cream and not dog poop."

Sango scoffed, stalking toward the bathroom. "My foot's all sticky."

"It smells better now though." She snickered as they made it into the restroom.

The moment the heavy door swung open, the splashing and chatter of the pool shut away and instead the quiet whimpers of a child resounded in their ears. Something was wrong. Kagome could feel it in her gut. It burned with an unfamiliar bile.

"Rin's sorry." It was a girl's voice, small and meek, "Please no, Rin won't do it again. Rin won't do it again."

Sango's mess forgotten, both women turned the corner into the room just as loud thwack resounded and a sharp cry.

An older woman stood over a small child with a heeled shoe in her hand. Her arm raised and Kagome launched herself forward. The instinct to protect felt too great to ignore. Catching the woman's wrist as shocked flat eyes snapped onto her furious blue glare.

"What do you think you are doing young lady? Let go this instant before I give you a swat too! Damn kids don't have any sense these days!"

Already holding the little girl close, Sango growled, "Try it."

The lady laughed, "Who are you? The police? You're nobody."

Sango pressed her lips together and held up her already dialing phone, "We may not be the police, but you better believe they will want to speak with you about this."

Wrinkled eyes widened, her expression went from angry to meek, "Oh you misunderstand, there is nothing going on here. Right Rin? We were just playing a little game."

"A game, right." Kagome let her arm go to step between her and the others.

"Rin." The old woman's voice darkened, and she snapped, "Tell them."

Wiping away tears, the girl's face rose just enough for them to notice old bruises on her cheek and shoulder. Her little voice sounded hollow as she whispered, "Rin couldn't hold it to get to the bathroom, and that's bad. Bad children are punished."

Sango's voice sounded strangled, holding back tears, as she talked to the police on the phone. "Yes, I'll stay on the line until they arrive."

Staring into the emotionless depths of the old woman's eyes, indignation filled Kagome's viens. Her tense jaw ticked. Fists clenched at her sides.

Even after the police got there, the woman never showed remorse. They looked over Rin and even though Sango and Kagome were not privy to any information, they could see for themselves the old and fresh marks on her skin.

"What's going to happen to her?" She couldn't help but ask, the question burned in her throat.

"Well," The officer sighed, "The old woman was her foster parent, so now she will go to a different one."

"THAT was her foster parent?" Sango snapped, "How could this happen?"

He rubbed the back of his neck, and shook his head, "It happens all too often I'm afraid. For every five good people taking children in, there's one monster playing the system. This one has two other foster children protective services will need to take as well."

"Protective services were the ones who put her into that situation." Kagome snapped. Pissed at the system that failed the girl.

The officer's lips were a grim line, "There aren't enough investigators to keep these things from happening, unfortunately."

Her eyes were on Rin. Her shoeless feet were dangling as she sat beside an EMT. A blanket was wrapped around her little body.

Bitter feelings crawled inside her. Her hands shook. As Sango's arms wrapped around her, she turned into the embrace and hugged her right back as tight as she could. "I'm so glad we were there Sango."

"Me too." Her dark eyes burned copper, "This is exactly why I'm going to the academy."

Kagome swallowed hard, "Yeah..." She let her grip loosen as she glanced back over at Rin. "I just can't believe that they allowed that woman to be her guardian after she'd already been through something that ended with her in their care. I don't understand how it happened..."

Sango reached out to wipe the tears Kagome hadn't even realized were falling down her face. "If you feel this strongly about it, maybe you could try working in that field."

She bit her lip, "Feeling strongly about it is one thing, but I'm not sure I could be strong enough emotionally to handle it as a career." Peering over at the small child, even with the blanket covering her, Kagome could still picture the marks that she'd seen.

"You'd be surprised how strong you are." Sango hugged her again, "You stopped that bitch from hurting her again before I even started to move."

She closed her eyes and sucked in a breath.

"Excuse me." The EMT interrupted, "She wanted to talk to you before you go."

Little arms crashed around both their legs, holding on as she bit her lip, "Thank you."

Kagome and Sango both leaned down to hold her back. She couldn't have been more than four.

Big brown eyes blinked back up at them, and a smile flashed their way as she followed the EMT back to the ambulance.

Late that night Sesshomaru grabbed his ringing phone and fell back onto his bed, he took a calming breath before answering the call he'd been anticipating. "I've been looking forward to this all day."

He could hear the grin in her voice, "I hope you won't be disappointed if I tell you I'm not masterbating, but instead filling out university applications." He could hear her typing keys like lightning. "I wanted to hear your voice even though I'm busy."

"Hn." Ego stroked, he bit his lip and tried to ignore the unfamiliar pleasant feeling that knowledge left him with. "Cutting it close."

She sighed, "I know. I couldn't figure out what I wanted a degree in."

"And now you know?"

"Mhm," She hummed. "Well, somewhat."

Propping his head up on his arm, he listened to her soft breaths as she worked, not pushing for more information. Wondering what she looked like, he closed his eyes and tried to imagine a determined look on her face. "What are you wearing?"

The click of the keys paused and her mouth parted with a murmur, "Nothing..."

His lips pressed together and he swallowed a breath, "Nothing?" To fill out applications, she was wearing nothing? The mental images filled his cock with blood, but his mind couldn't make sense of the why.

"Well, underwear. I wanted to be comfortable."

A soft groan left his lips.

Like a feather running down his spine, her soft laugh only deepened his ache, "I don't think I'll be able to focus on the essay I'm writing if you make sounds like that."

"I feel overdressed for this conversation." He muttered.

Stripping down to his silk boxers, he listened to her smile and laugh, "It wouldn't be fair for you to get off while I'm having to work on this."

Sliding his hand over his groin, he knew his voice had gone deeper as he teased, "It's not my fault you put off something so important, my plans for the evening haven't changed."

Her breath hitched.

"I want to see you in the shower again, squeezing your breast and playing with yourself."

She swallowed a gasp.

Purposefully, he stroked his penis with the silk fabric trapped against it, letting himself groan in her ear. "I'm looking forward to feeling your pussy contract around my cock. I want to feel just how tight, wet, and hot you are deep inside."

"Sess..." She sounded breathless, "Let me grab my vibrator."

His heart pounded as he listened to her moan. His thumb rolled over the tip of his cock, precum slipped over his sensitive skin. "Turn up the setting." He growled.

"Y-yes..." She mewled, "Ahh, it's too much! I have to turn it down!"

"No." He could feel his erection pulse and throb as she groaned his name but did as she was told. "Don't stop. Thrust it inside of your pussy as deep as it will go, and turn up the setting again."

She gasped and mewled. He could hear her squirming on the bed. As she moaned for him, he closed his eyes and pumped his cock until pressure released and rivulets of semen jolted free. Aftershocks twitched in his muscles.

Sharp breaths and broken cries, his name trapped inside her throat, he knew the moment she came. He could picture the tears in her eyes from the intensity of it.

God he needed to make time for a date. And a sleepover.

"God." She whispered, "I want to feel you inside of me, Sesshomaru."

He swallowed hard. His penis was already refilling with scalding blood. It'd been far too long since he'd fucked anyone, and now that he could fuck her, schedules didn't allow for a two hour trip to do so. Plus he wanted more. Like some sappy fool. He wanted more of her than just his fill of her perfectly delicious pussy. He wanted to taste her again. And let himself become buried so deep inside her his balls became flush with her skin. To cum against her cervix and listen to her scream as her nails rake over his back.

"Come to me." The request left his lips as his hand worked his cum over his cock as lube. "I can't get away this weekend." He hissed, "But I want you here."

"Sess..." Her voice was a little rough from moaning, "I don't think I can this weekend, there's a volunteer thing I told your Dad I'd go to."

Sighing, he let go of his softening penis and muttered, "It's fine. Perhaps we can get together the next then. I miss seeing you everyday."

Despite the way she cooed after he said it, he hadn't meant to throw out a line, simply the truth.

"I miss you too." She sighed. "I better get back to work on the applications, I have two essays to finish and a test at 6AM. Wish me luck."

Only slightly disappointed, and a lot impressed, Sesshomaru smiled, "You are going to do fine. Make sure to rest tonight."

She was smiling, he could tell by the lilt of her words, "You too. Talk to you tomorrow?"

"Yep, tomorrow." He ended the call reluctantly, grabbed a towel, and headed for the showers.


	14. Chapter 14: Father-Daughter Time

**Chapter 14: Father-Daughter Time **

Twisting her hair up into a bun, Kagome looked out at the long line that wound around the serving counter. They had a few minutes still to wait before food would begin coming out.

Despite the image of a stereotypical needy person, the customers in line looked like average people. Families. Elderly. All hungry. All there because they needed a little help.

She glanced over at Daichi-san who was posing with a spatula at the cooktop. He hadn't cooked a thing, but he certainly didn't mind looking like he had for the reporters.

"Councillor Taisho, who is this woman accompanying you?"

He spotted her glancing at him and waved her over, "Kagome, come here." Not waiting for her to move, he reached out and took her by the hand. "This is my step-daughter, Kagome. Make sure to get a picture. We don't get to see each other often, but serving the community is one activity we make time to enjoy together."

Boy had he laid it on thick all day. It was all part of his campaign, running for reelection. It was kind of funny how into he got. Even if his words were full of half truths, she was having fun, and it was for a good cause. Souta and Inuyasha would be giggling if they could see him there, pretending to be this philanthropist politician. While she was sure he cared about the people, she was also positive that he'd have preferred to throw money at it and let someone else do the menial labor.

Smiling for the flashing cameras, she leaned into his warm side hug.

"Miss, what is it like having Councillor Taisho as a father, especially after not having one for so long?"

With a slight shrug, she grinned despite the sudden discomfort that slammed her chest, "I imagine it is very similar to most families. My brother and I greatly enjoy having him as a step-father."

"That's enough, she is here to serve the community not answer your frivolous questions, you may remain to take photos however it is time for normal operations of the kitchen to resume." Jaken, the campaign manager stepped in as Daichi patted his step-daughter's shoulder.

"I apologize Kagome, I didn't expect one of them to ask such a rude question." His warm amber eyes were a comfort as she took a breath and nodded.

"It's okay." Her smile didn't reach her eyes, "I meant what I said, it's great to have you in the family."

He shook his head, "I spin words for a living my dear, it's obvious that reporter meant to take a jab, and it's okay for you to feel a bit hurt by it. I would never try to replace your father, and your mother did a damn good job of raising you and Souta on her own."

Teary-eyed, she let him pull her into a sincere hug before nodding, "Thanks Daichi-san. It means a lot to know you feel that way."

"Hn, of course. Now suck in those tears lest the reporters turn it into something it's not." He winked.

She rolled her eyes as she wiped her face with a towel she had tied to her apron, pretending it was just sweat and not emotion.

Half way into the serving, Daichi nudged her side, "You know, I'll be going to a late lunch with Sesshomaru today. Want to come?"

"Yes!" Immediately she slapped her hand over her mouth, wide blue eyes stared at him as he chuckled at how loud she said it.

"I thought you two had hit it off, it's probably nice having an older sibling now." He nodded with a smile to an older man as he ladled out thick noodles onto the tray.

Heart sinking at the mention of siblings, her smile fell, "Ah, haha, yeah."

"Perfect." He grinned, "I was hoping to spend more time together without the cameras. Sesshomaru loathes them. He won't see me if they are around." Chuckling, he continued serving as he spoke.

"Mhm." Biting her lip, she left the serving line to help clean up the used tables for new arrivals. Shoving down relationship second thoughts suddenly swirling in her brain, she tried to focus on the thanks she was getting from the people around her. The smiling faces from full bellies.

Little kids were playing in a little corner with books and toys after they'd eaten. One stood out with auburn hair. A little green bow bounced on his head. She watched as he and his dad exited the kitchen.

As the last of the customers ate, Kagome pressed her lips together and hoped she didn't completely mess things up between her and Sesshomaru. She didn't think before she'd just blurted out yes. She wanted to see him so badly...

Hearing her step father saying goodbye, her fingers fumbled with her apron ties. She hung it up on a hook and followed him out to a black town car.

Jaken silently opened the door and cool leather met the backs of her thighs as she scooted in beside Daichi.

Flipping through data sets, Sesshomaru sat at the bistro table with a manila envelope in his hand and one ankle crossed over a knee.

Sipping green tea, he waited for his father to show up for their visit.

Despite not wanting to waste time on the old man, a tiny part of himself was the child who enjoyed the few moments they had together.

"Allow me." Jaken's annoying voice sputtered from behind him, unmistakable.

Without raising his head, he muttered "You're late," as the chair beside him pulled out.

"Sorry." It wasn't his father's voice. His heart sped up in an instant. "We were running a bit behind." She smiled in her words, he could hear it and see it in his mind.

Sesshomaru's head popped up from the documents. His step sister was beside him and his father on the opposite side of the table.

"We aren't that late." His father huffed back.

She came...with him.

His father looked impeccably clean. His fedora sat neatly on the white table cloth. His suit was unblemished.

Looking at Kagome's disheveled bun and the light dusting of flour on her cheek, they must have come from the soup kitchen. He curled his nails against his palm to keep from reaching out and brushing it away.

The memory of her touch burned.

God he wanted to touch her now. After every night of masterbating together, but falling asleep alone... He ached to feel her.

She bit her lip, and he swallowed the desire to kiss her nervousness away.

Fingers swept back a loose strand of hair. Her smile was half as radiant as it could have been. "Hope you don't mind that I tagged along."

Mind? It was a shame his father had joined them. "Of course not." His dark gaze snapped to his father. He wanted to tell him to leave.

The old fool was grinning like a mad hatter. "I couldn't resist seeing my two eldest together. After all there is only so much time before you are both out of reach."

Kagome flushed a pretty shade of pink. Sitting his folder down, he caught her hand beneath the table while his father delved more into how lucky he was to have gained a daughter from the marriage.

Her brows just slightly rose in surprise. Blue eyes glanced his way as their fingers intertwined. Soft skin felt silken beneath his own. He couldn't hear his father's voice over the sound of his own blood pumping.

Suddenly Jaken leaned over the table with a phone, "Councillor Tashio, an urgent call."

"Excuse me." Daichi muttered as he got up and walked around the corner.

Out of eyesight, Sesshomaru caught Kagome's chin and leaned in close. "We should just come out and say it."

Her eyelashes had fluttered closed as soon as she felt the caress of his touch on her face, but at the mention of telling her step father about their relationship, they snapped open again. "I'm telling you it'd be a bad idea, both of them are all over us being siblings."

Sesshomaru half shrugged, his fingers slid over her cheek and he traced the curve of her jaw. His heartbeat sped up. "So they will think differently after we tell them. Father will adore you whether you are a daughter of his marriage or our own."

Red flushed her skin and her eyes grew round before she tried to smile it off, "We aren't that far into things. You are getting way too ahead of yourself. Sure, you're probably right, but if things don't go your way then all we've done is created a very uncomfortable holiday table." Still she looked shaken as she caught his free hand and kissed his fingertips.

Heartwarmed, Sesshomaru closed the distance with a featherlight kiss. And another. He closed his eyes and breathed deep, when he opened them again the intensity in his dark honey irises made her tremble. "I'm not keeping you a secret."

"Wha-!" As her wide blue eyes looked back at him, stunned, her words died on the tip of her tongue.

They separated quickly.

Daichi rounded back to the table. Anger boiled in his tense red face. Teeth clenched, he shook his coat off the back of the chair. "Urgent matters," He growled, "It seems some idiot named Hojo is trying to extort my campaign funds through blackmail." He shoved his long fingers through short white hair before slapping his fedora back atop his head.

Hands to himself, Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed, "What could they possibly have on you? What have you done?"

Face ashen at the mention of the Hojo family name, Kagome bit her lip.

"Hell if I know!" He growled, "Jaken is speaking with the team now."

Sure enough, his trusty campaign manager came rushing over with his phone out. "Councillor Taisho! It's downloading now."

Daichi took the phone in hand. As the image loaded, his lips formed a thin line. Golden eyes looked to his step daughter. "Would you be too upset if this gets out?"

She blinked, mind racing, "If what gets out?"

"Your relationship."

Nails bit into her palms at her sides as things came to fruition. Her worried blue gaze flashed to Sesshomaru. He didn't seem too concerned. With a sudden burst of either courage or stupidity, Kagome shook her head, "Why would I want to keep it a secret?" Hopefully her mom wouldn't mind.

Daichi laughed then, slamming his phone on the table, "Of course you wouldn't!"

Jaken stuttered, "B-but the campaign!"

"Could use some attention within the lgbtq crowd!" Daichi looked over at Kagome and winked, "I'm sure your mother will fully support you as well."

Brows knitted, Kagome looked over at Sesshomaru, who she knew for sure had a penis, and tilted her chin.

Not one to beat around the bush, Sesshomaru grabbed his father's phone off the table and promptly laughed.

"What are you laughing about?!" She grabbed the phone while Daichi chidded his son for not being more forward thinking. A small gasp escaped her lips as the screen glared back at her. Liplocked, she and Kagura were kissing in a picture on her step father's phone. She had no idea what to do about it.

"Don't be like that with me father, afterall I'm the one who introduced them." Sesshomaru's eyes gleamed with mirth as he glanced over at his girlfriend and step sister. Her blushing face and shocked eyes were just desserts for her wanting to keep things between them quiet. There. Things would stay quiet.

"Is that so?" Daichi chuckled, "I'm glad. That's great news. Hope things between you and the lady go well, Kagome. I'd be fine with a second daughter in the family." He winked.

Sputtering her water, Kagome glared at Sesshomaru as he patted her on the back.

"Well now that that's settled," Daichi took his hat and coat back off. "Waiter!" He caught one of the workers passing by, "Menus. Now. We are going to be eating a full course."

Kagome sunk down in her chair, wanting to disappear. Beside her, Sesshomaru was still basking in the hilarity of the situation and antagonizing his co assistant with the news via text.

"Sesshomaru! My dad will murder me!"

"Hn." He quickly replied, "Serves you right. I expect you'll keep your mouth off what's mine in the future."

"I was helping her get away from some guy, you should be thanking me! Not ruining my life! You know I'm not out! Do something!"

Sesshomaru pressed his lips together and looked up from his phone, "Father, regarding the woman Kagome is with in the photo..."

"What is it?" Both Kagome and Daichi were staring at him.

"Her family is unaware of her sexual orientation. Is there any way to block it from printing."

"Ah...that is a pickle isn't it..." He looked at his step daughter, who's bottom lip was suffering her worries, and motioned over for Jaken, "Report the bastard for blackmail, and do everything you can to convince the papers from using the picture."

"Y-yes sir! That's a great plan, Councillor Taisho!" He ran off to make his calls.

"Thank you Daichi-san." She frowned, "I don't want her getting hurt over this." Looking over at Sesshomaru, she couldn't tell if what he'd said was true or not. She felt grateful nonetheless.

Throughout the meal, he seemed to be enjoying her discomfort. His boldness in front of his father kicked it up a notch. Holding out his fork, he pressed her to take a bite of his food for the third time.

Blushing, she took the offered bite while pinching his hand on her leg under the table.

As Daichi left for a second call, she turned her frustrated blue eyes on Sesshomaru. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing." His smirk was all she needed to know he knew exactly what he was doing.

She leaned closer and hissed, "You are going to get him thinking we are up to something."

"We are." Sesshomaru grabbed her chin and kissed her until she groaned, "You wanted to keep things quiet, you got your wish."

Pressing her fingers to her mouth, she bit her lip, and looked away, "I was going to tell him when he brought up a relationship.." she sighed, "I didn't realize Hojo had actually taken a picture of us at the fundraiser, I suspected, but, even still, I'd never have figured that he would do something with it." Her eyes were glossy when she glanced back up at him.

"Kagome," He held up another bite of his dessert, "Just remember those lips only belong to me from now on."

Rolling her eyes, she pushed the fork aside and kissed his parted mouth, lingering in the warmth of his lips. She basked in the simple comfort of his tongue. Even through the taste of whipped cream, the flavor of coffee played with her taste buds. She pulled back, hot breathing mingling together. "Noted. That really doesn't correct the situation I'm in now though."

Shrugging, he stole her mouth once again before his father came back into view, "They will forget eventually."

The world felt cold apart. His hand remained on her thigh, fingers teasing her leg with gentle scratches.

"I guess." She took the bite, and licked her lips, tasting cream and coffee. A happy gleam in her eyes smiled at him. As nervous as she was to be with him in front of his dad, she couldn't help the need to become a little closer. Holding up a bite of her own dessert, she whispered, "Try mine."

"Mine too, the both of you!" Daichi held out a fork and a spoon, each with a small taste of his lemon dessert.

Kagome stared at him for a moment and laughed. She took the bite and grinned, "It's good Daichi-san, thanks!"

Sesshomaru's lips went in a thin line as his dad still held out his piece to try. He rolled his eyes, grabbed the offered fork, and fed himself. "It's decent."

Daichi chuckled, "Well nothing would taste as good as something fed by a pretty girl, too bad Kagome is your sister and taken." He took another bite himself and hummed, "Perhaps I could set you up with one of my friend's daughters. It'd be a good political alliance."

Gritting his teeth, Sesshomaru snapped, "That will not be necessary." His fingers held Kagome's hand tighter beneath the table. The declaration led to a narrowed-eyes staring contest between father and son.

Wary, Kagome bit her lip. Heart beating out of her chest at the mention of Sesshomaru being set up with someone else, she placed her other hand over his and squeezed. Unsure what to do to stop things, she simply watched them glare.

Daichi broke first with a sigh, "Fine. Do as you will, as always."

"Hn."

Somehow the lunch didn't feel as lighthearted after their spar.

When it came time to go, Sesshomaru interrupted his father's goodbye, "I can take Kagome back to her University."

Daichi shook his head, "I know you have a meeting with Keade-san this evening."

Kagome gave Sesshomaru's hand a squeeze under the table and a reassuring smile, "Thanks anyway."

As much as she wanted to stay the night, without an excuse, she let Daichi's campaign manager drive her back to her dorm.

Late into the night, Sesshomaru felt the cold lack of a person by his side. He held his phone in his hand, trying to decide exactly what he wanted to do. Call her? Text her?

The back light brightened. She had made the decision for him. "Next weekend you're mine."

"You are already mine." Amber eyes lit yellow in the streetlight glow that poured into the dark room from the window beside his bed.


	15. Chapter 15: Weekend Blues

**Chapter 15: Weekend Blues**

Walking through the morning dew just as the sun began to rise, Sesshomaru smirked down at the text on his phone while making his way to the coffee shop a block from the lab.

"Last night was great, but I'm looking forward to waking up with you this weekend." He could practically see her biting her lip through a flushed smile as she typed on her phone.

He responded with his first thought, "I can't wait to see your face."

In an instant a picture popped into the messenger. Adorable bedhead hair framed her face in haphazard waves. The wrinkled collar of her puppy print pajamas was all that told him she'd gotten dressed after their call the night before. Pink tinged cheeks. Her plush lips made a kissy face, one he knew to be far off from the way she actually looked when kissed.

The sudden urge to hear her sleep roughened voice had him tapping the phone icon and holding his cell to his ear.

"Sesshomaru..." She sounded both tired and surprised, "I thought you would be busy this morning?"

"I am." What did that have to do with anything?

Chuckling softly, he could hear her shifting in her bed, "I'm glad you called anyway, I wanted to hear your voice even if it's just for a minute or two."

He could feel his own face growing hot and quickly changed the subject. "Are you planning on coming on Friday or Saturday?"

"It's funny how you think I'd be willing to wait until Saturday. Even if you are dead set on going on a date before we..." Her voice softened, trailing off before she actually said. Likely her face had turned bright red. "I really just want to fall asleep with you."

His heart gave an uncomfortable clench. Jaw set, he opened the door to the coffee shop. The little bell dinged above. The same desire curled in his stomach. He'd slept with her on their parent's couch and on her bed, but not once had he held her through the night since she'd dropped the fact that they are step siblings. Not once since the morning he finally got her to admit how badly she wanted him.

It changed things.

Little nuances that had only pressed his desire now fueled something deeper he wasn't quite ready to touch. He'd been so set on offense, he'd left himself far too open. "Friday is good." He bit his tongue. Friday was more than good.

Glancing up at the menu sign despite already knowing he'd order the same thing he drank every morning, he spotted a new display sitting by the register. The matching mugs had the same cartoon dog on them as her pajamas and a stuffed dog sticking out of the hers cup. They were sickeningly cute and came with a free frappe, not his usual Americano, but it was something he could picture her fawning over and that forced an impulse.

"Good." She muttered, "I won't be there until late in the afternoon, so don't forget."

"Kagome," He scoffed, "It's what I will look forward to all week. Don't think I could forget."

"O-okay." There. He could hear her blushing again.

He took one set of mugs in hand, "I have to order my coffee now, call me later?"

Her soft laugh did things to his insides, "Of course you're getting coffee. Talk to you later, hope you have a good day."

Grinning, he muttered, "You too," before hanging up. Maybe his coffee usage had gotten a bit out of hand if she found it so obvious.

Sipping on the sugary whip cream topped frappe as he left for his meeting, he didn't think he'd be switching to something other than coffee any time soon.

He tucked the matching mugs into his bag and gave the pup a pat on the head before zipping it closed. She'd love it.

The weekend wouldn't come soon enough.

As he strolled into the meeting with his professor, though his expression betrayed none of his thoughts, his eyes seemed brighter to her.

"Look who's happy for once." She ran a hand through her grayscale hair as she looked him over, "I'd assume it'd be that you'd gotten laid, however even though you've dropped participation in the celibacy project you've not submitted the survey for the first sexual encounter afterward."

Sesshomaru sat his bag down and took the seat in front of her desk. "Thus far there is nothing to report."

Wrinkled eyes narrowed at him a moment, "That is surprising. So it was just that you desired to become sexually active again, not that you'd already begun to be." She laid down her pen and clasped her veiny hands, "I'd be willing if you are looking for a partner."

The gleam of his eyes instantly left. His stomach curled at the thought, "Thank you, but no."

"Alright then." Tucking her thick rimmed glasses on her nose she began fingering through documents, as if she hadn't just propositioned him. "Now that prep is near completion with the lab at Kyushu, I'm going to need you to step in and fill my missing shoes at this critical stage."

"Of course." He should have expected it. "When do you need me to begin to take on the extra tasks?"

"Immediately." Damn.

His weekend curled up in bed with Kagome crumbled. "Are you positive I shouldn't take things on after you've finalized the results?"

"Definitely not. I am much too busy. As you know most are time sensitive. I can't trust anyone else to take as careful attention to detail as I know that you will." She hadn't looked up at him until that point, and her severe resolve crumbled into wide eyes and a gasp, "Dear Lord, I don't believe it!"

"Believe what?" He hadn't meant to snap the question. His jaw ticked.

Her large eyes grew slightly rounder, "You're smitten, aren't you?!" Pushing her glasses higher up on her long nose, she leaned forward unblinking, "Never thought I'd see the day!"

Lips a vice, he neither confirmed nor denied her hypothesis.

"You know, your silence only confirms my knowledge. If I could postpone the work I would, but unfortunately the final tasks are high priority. In any case, make sure you treat her well." She hummed, "I remember when I met Jinenji's father now that was aman who knew how to please a woman..." She trailed off into the memory of a widow.

Later, in the lab, Sesshomaru found himself pulling out his mug and washing it in the sink. The little bounding in mid flight dogs made him feel somewhat closer to his girlfriend, even if she had no idea about the set yet.

Pouring in the black sludge that Kagura had brewed in his stead an hour earlier, he sat it down beside his computer and began the monotonous task of manually entering in their handwritten observation reports.

Within the hour his head felt like it might explode.

Kagura bounced around the lab office, making her co assistant's ears bleed, enjoying herself.

It wasn't her fault he'd have to work again that weekend. In fact it was his own for being a goody goody.

Her singing was beginning to drive him on edge. She could see it in the bouncing tick of his jaw vein. Favorite pen in hand, his scribbled initials on each sheet were nearly ripping through the paper.

Done with it, he slapped the file shut and glared at her, "Why are you so-?"

"Happy?" Interrupting, Kagura plopped down on the edge of the desk with her own file in hand. Her grin was frustrating.

"Annoying?" He finished.

Taking his empty mug, she twirled it in front of his face, "I will tell you..." She sing-songed, " I have a date!" Her eyes gleamed at the puppy motif, "How cute this is! Did Kagome get it for you?! Woof woof!"

Snatching his cup back from her too giddy hand, he reverently placed it back on it's coaster, rolled his eyes, and ignored the question, "What's so different this time? You date constantly."

"Ahhhh!" Exaggerating her sigh, she clutched her chest above her heart and hopped off the desk, "This one could be the one!" Swooning into a chair, she spun. "Maybe I should get her a puppy cup...like the one Kagome got for youuuu..." She grabbed it back off his desk and giggled. "I can't believe how mushy you've become."

Neither could he. That wasn't the point.

"Ahh um, Sesshomaru?" She'd forgotten how scary he could be when standing. His killer glare pierced right through her.

He took back his mug and hissed, "Good, I'll be glad to be rid of you. Now, listen. Do. Not. Touch." He shoved the rolling chair she'd commandeered back with his foot and watched her glide to the other side of the room.

"Aww, Sesshomaru, you don't mean that!" She pouted, "It's a cute cup!"

"Hn." He shoved the files into his shoulder bag, gently placed in his mug, and left, stalking towards the dorm. Normally he'd have been less abrasive, maybe slightly happy for her. He knew she didn't mean anything by grabbing his cup, but she should have realized his poor mood... In fact he knew she had because as his mood soured, her annoying behaviors intensified. Likely in some attempt to lighten the heavy mood.

Not today satan.

He didn't need the mood lightened. He needed time.

And time he did not have.

His weekend had been taken yet again. Now that he actually wanted to spend time outside of classes or the lab, he wasn't able to. With preparations for the new research facility at Kyushu underway, the tasks usually left to the professor had suddenly been thrown to him. The project was complete which was great in that if it wasn't he'd have been further swamped, but it also left him with all the leftover paperwork and solely responsible for any inaccuracies.

While he didn't think Kagome would be lacking in understanding, he found his thoughts drifting to how long she might wait before giving up on him completely.

Their unorthodox romance could end before ever really taking off.

If every plan to get together turned into him telling her they wouldn't be... How many times would it take?

It didn't help that he found himself for the first time loathe to complete his responsibilities. He'd made a commitment to the project. He couldn't just abandon it. Yet, he desired to blow it off and keep his plans.

Suddenly his phone vibrated and he swiped to answer before looking at the I'd, "What is it?"

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome.

He paused on the sidewalk.

"Are you okay? I got a weird text from Kagura, and you sound...angry." She'd never heard him so frustrated...

Sucking in a breath, he let it out slowly before answering, "It's been a trying day so far."

"Want to talk about it? It can't have been too bad yet, it's still morning." Her little facial expressions escaped him, and he couldn't imagine how she looked in the moment.

"There isn't much to it. My weekend is now full." It physically hurt to say it.

Her cheerful voice turned soft, "Oh."

There.

His disappointed her.

Now how many more times would it take before she'd be sick of it?

He hadn't chosen the most flexible of study paths, nor would his profession of choice be.

"It's okay Sesshomaru. If that's all it is, please don't let it ruin your day. There will be other weekends, and summer is coming up." She took a breath, and like a switch he could see her blushing smile in his head, "I don't plan on ever sleeping alone this summer. You've been warned."

Breathless, it took him a moment to find words through the squeeze in his chest. Emotion he wasn't ready for caused him to take a seat on the sidewalk bench. "You aren't upset?"

"Don't get me wrong," She sighed, "I'm a bit bummed that I can't see you. I'd take lunch with you and Daichi-san over nothing at all any day, but I'm not delusional." He could hear her sliding her teeth off her lip, "It's attractive how much effort you put into what you care about. I like that you take your assistant position seriously, and I'm sure it will help you get into a great medical school."

In fact it already had.

Her words felt warm despite the uncomfortable notion that he was keeping Kyushu from her. He needed to tell her, but not over the phone. There was always the chance that she'd be going to a school nearby...

"Sess?" She murmured, "You okay?"

"I'm fine." He stood up from the bench, "I hope you realize that you are important to me as well."

"I do." She breathed, "I'll cherish the times we are able to get together all the more since time is so valuable."

He didn't deserve her. "Kagome, I..." Words caught in his throat. He shook his head, "I appreciate your support."

"I know it." She was grinning, "My next class is starting, but promise me you'll have a good day now."

"Sure."

She popped her lips, "You don't sound very committed to having a good day."

"I'm committed. I'll turn the day around and end it with your voice tonight, what more could I hope for."

"Mm," He could hear the instant her breathing changed. Hot. Aroused. God he loved the way she looked moaning. The memory of her skin gave him chills. The breathy cry that she made on the edge of orgasm and as she tipped it... "Sounds like I'll have a good day too. Talk to you tonight, Sesshomaru."

Panting, Kagome doubled over and held the stitch in her side. Her afternoon leisurely jog turned into a race against Sango. A race she had had no chance of winning, still she had pushed herself.

It was no surprise when she lost.

"Gah that hurts..." She raised up only to hunker back down to massage her aches.

Running circles around her panting friend, Sango shouted, "Get it together, Kagome. This birth control has made me gain five pounds and I'm not having it!"

Rubbing her burning thighs, Kagome looked up at Sango with a huff, "What has this got to do with me?"

"You're my buddy!" Smacking her in the butt, Sango gasped, "What the Hell?! I can't believe you didn't tell me!"

Blinking at her, Kagome furrowed her brow, "Tell you what?"

"That you are on the patch!" Sulking, Sango pettily took the last water and downed it. "And no weight gain, that's such shit."

"Ah, haha, yeah. I got it after the shower incident..." She bit her lip, "You didn't have time off and I made a special trip to my old gynecologist's office so I wouldn't have to wait. That week went by in a blur anyway." Noticing the pout, she added, "Stop looking like that, I'll buy you an ice cream if you just stop being upset about it."

A grin spread over Sango's lips before she quickly frowned again, "You can't buy friendship with cold cream!"

"How about a banana split?"

"As if the addition of fruit would sway me!" She acted angry, but they were already headed toward the little stand on the other side of the track.

Kagome licked her lips, "You sure? I'll share one with you... Half the calories with all the flavor."

"You drive a hard bargain, Higurashi."

They giggled all the way.

Sitting opposite a large banana split, Sango licked the back of her spoon and smirked, "So, does this mean you want your step brother's D?"

"Sango!" Kagome blushed, but grinned, quickly adding, "Yes, yes I do." Catching whipped cream and nuts, she stared down at the bite, "If there's ever a chance to get together in any case... He's pretty busy." As she ruminated over her new and distanced relationship, she sunk her spoon back into the dish.

"What do you mean? What's keeping him so busy?"

"Just classes and an assistant position for a research project that they are at the end of. It keeps interfering with any plans we make, which is fine...I just miss him."

"That sounds difficult..." Sango's patted her hand, "But hey, it's almost summer."

"Mhm." Nodding, her blue eyes gleamed with the small smile on his lips, "I'll have him every night all to myself. I can't wait."

Sango's snickered, "Good thing you got on the patch."

Flushed, Kagome shook her head, "It's not even like that... the sex is bonus, I just really want to be close to him again." She bit her lip, "I feel like kicking myself for not giving in when we were under one roof."

"As you should." Her friend took the cherry and pulled it off it's stem with her teeth, "You ruined that chance, but now you'll get to take advantage of living at your parents and take all the sneaky sexy situations that you can get your hands on."

"Gah, Sango! Miroku is really a bad influence on you!" She shouted, but her mind was already considering the possibilities.

Waggling brows had her rolling her eyes.

"You're impossible. Eat your ice cream before it melts."

Giggling, Sango ran her tongue over the back of her spoon and grinned. "Hey, Kagome..." She leaned in close, her face as red as the cherry she'd eaten, "Have you tried..." her voice got even quieter as she whispered into her friend's ear.

"No," Brows rose into Kagome's hairline, "Miroku really got you to do that?"

Sango's face was already bright red, "It was only once!"

Kagome laughed, "I can't believe you did it, you acted like a prude for so long, now you are so kinky!" Her grin doubled as she leaned in close, "So, how did it go? Did he do anything?! - What am I saying, Miroku would obviously be doing stuff."

"I got the full show!" Sango burst and blushed, "It was really, really hot, but not as good as the real thing obviously."

"Well yeah..." Taking her spoon back into her mouth, Kagome swirled vanilla over her tongue."It certainly sounds hot...I don't know if I'm that bold though."

She tucked the idea away for possible future use. While their nightly talk and masterbation sessions were pretty vanilla, she enjoyed them all the same.

After a pretty great Tuesday, Kagome fell back on her mattress. Holding onto her mail, she bit her lip and held back a giggle. Two acceptance letters. Suddenly she had options! Wanting to share the good news, she grabbed her phone and just as she was about to tap Sesshomaru's smug looking face, her phone rang.

Daichi-san.

What could it be? She bit her lip and answered, "Hi Daichi-san, it's good to hear from you."

"Oh, excuse me!" A squeaky voice on the other end panicked, "Miss Higurashi, this is Jaken Councillor Tashio's campaign manager!"

Pressing her lips together and furrowing her brows, she sat back up, "Jaken-san, apologies. I just assumed you'd be my step father."

Papers rustled on the other side of the line, "No, no, it is I who should be apologizing, I am but a humble shadow to Councillor Tashio's greatness, forgive me he could not call you about this matter himself as he is currently with your mother and brothers."

Covering her mouth to keep from laughing, "Ah, that's okay Jaken-san. Can you tell me what this is about though?"

"Yes!" He barked, "Of course I can!" The paper shuffled again, "The soup kitchen that both you and the Councillor volunteered at asked if you might be interested in volunteering again. Of course the Councillor is much too busy for such things, however he requested that I let you make a decision for yourself."

Huh. The soup kitchen. With Sesshomaru occupied, there wasn't anything to keep her mind off not seeing him... Volunteering there felt pretty rewarding the last time. "Sure, text me their information and I'll call them about it. Tell Daichi-san thank you for me."

"Of course!" He croaked before hanging up.

"What a little weirdo." She muttered before relaxing back on her bed.

Fingering her text messages, she ran her finger over the last picture Sesshomaru had sent. Just him with his toothbrush in his mouth when she'd asked what he was doing early that morning.

Only he could make brushing teeth sexy. His collar bones were so bold and delectable. "Ngg..." She groaned and rolled over, "I have the hottest boyfriend in the world and can't even see him."

Her face plopped against her pillow and she let the fabric smother her nose and lips for a moment before rolling over.

"What are you doing right now?" She texted him with a picture of her laying in bed.

The familiar library window showed in the background of the picture he sent back. "Catching up on papers and research in the library."

"Is that our spot?"

"Hm, I suppose it is. What a coincidence."

"Liar." She grinned holding her phone to her heart and sighing. It didn't matter that she couldn't see him as often as she wanted, the way he made her feel was worth the distance.

That Saturday, instead of being snuggled up in bed with the guy of her dreams, Kagome found herself at the soup kitchen volunteering with a surprising new friend.

"Okay Shippo, now you need to take the rice into your hands and kind of massage it like this..." She worked the rice into a triangle and held it out to him.

Little cheeks puffed out, and he bit his tongue as he tried to repeat the actions. "I don't think I can do it." He pouted with his fell apart in his hands.

Kagome gently smiled, "Hey don't worry about that try, just keep going and you'll get it. Practice makes perfect." She took his hands and helped him mold a perfect rice ball.

"Wow, Kagome-chan! You're so good at this." His large green eyes gleamed up at her, his smile enormous.

"You will be too when we are finished, we have a lot to make." Winking, she helped him work another rice ball. When his dad showed up and simply dropped him off with no word, she wasn't sure what to do. The other volunteers didn't make a big deal about it.

Watching his face light up while helping her cook, she couldn't help but wonder how he could look so happy when there was obviously something going on in the background of his life.

He was so sweet and such a good listener.

Every task she gave him, he was enthusiastic to complete.

"Thanks for taking such good care of my Shippo." His dad bowed at the end of the day, holding a brown paper bag of Shippo-made rice balls.

Petting Shippo's fluffy red hair, Kagome smiled, "He was no problem. I look forward to seeing him again."

He wrapped his little arms around her leg before running out the door with his dad.

She watched his little green bow bounce atop his head as he disappeared around the corner. Distracted, she didn't notice the arms wrapping around her, nor the lithe hands that caught each of her breasts with a squeeze.

"Kagome!"

Blue eyes bulged and her elbow jabbed the person behind her. "Back off!"

A familiar feminine voice shouted, "Woah! Hey!"

Kagome spun to see the grinning red lips of Kagura. "Wha-!?" She paused mid punch and blinked. "Kagura? What are you doing here?"

The tall woman rolled her eyes, "Surprising you, though I wasn't expecting to get attacked for it." She rubbed her battered ribs.

"Sorry..." Kagome winced, "Do you need ice or anything? You really did a good job of surprising me."

"Too good." Chuckling, Kagura waved off her offer of aid, "I'll be fine. I just came to let you know that Sesshomaru is going to be in the late tonight but the dorms are co-ed and I happened to steal his keys." She tossed a two key ring at Kagome and she caught it mid air.

"Oh? He told me not to bother coming this weekend." She bit her lip, rubbing her thumb over the shiny metal.

Kagura shrugged, "While the man is busy, and you can't spend a ton of time together, even just a short while would be nice wouldn't it?"

Nodding, Kagome launched her arms around Kagura, "You're right! Thanks so much Kagura!"

"Hey, hey, careful. I have a date and I don't want my outfit all crinkly."

"Right." Kagome stepped back, and took in Kagura's very silky dress. She was going in for the kill with the slit up to her hip. "What's his room number and how do you get to his dorm once at the University?"


	16. Chapter 16: Whatever You Call It

**Chapter 16: Whatever You Call It**

By the time Sesshomaru had finished with submitting the days' tasks to the professor's email, the sun had long sank into the sky. The pitch black night felt like the only comfort to a seemingly endless day.

He enjoyed research. He didn't enjoy research so much that he wanted to drown in it.

Glancing at the time on his phone it was obvious that Kagome would already be asleep. Disappointment filled him up. Rather than go straight to his dorm, he bought a gas station strawberry ice cream bar, sat at the little table outside, and stared out into the sea of lights.

A warm breeze tousled his long silver hair. The band he'd used for his bun had snapped at lunch and he hadn't bothered to fix it. He loosened his tie. One hand ran through his bangs. He took one bite, and another. The sweet strawberry flavor reminded him of his step sister, his girlfriend. It tasted nowhere near as good as tasting her ice cream cone. The subtle looks she'd given him. Shy and longing.

His chest ached.

It was probably indigestion.

Tossing the stick and wrapper, he shoved off of the bench and glanced at his SUV as he passed the dorm parking lot. So easily he could just go see her. Even if it was just holding her through the night, it'd be so relieving to pull her body against his.

It'd be trouble for her though. The warning she received from her dorm supervisor blared in his head and that kept him moving up the stairs and into the building.

Patting down his pockets he realized he'd forgotten his keys at the lab. It'd be too much trouble now. He took the spare from his wallet.

As he opened the door, he scratched at the stubble that had grown on his jaw throughout the day. Ignoring the light, he left the room dark and tossed his bag beside his desk before collapsing on his lumpy bed.

Lumpy?

Something shifted beneath him.

A soft feminine groan.

His muscles tensed as he turned to look at the back of a black haired head just peeking out from beneath the comforter.

"Sesshomaru, if you are going to come in so late at least -" her words were cut short by the blankets being pulled from her body. The sudden cool air made her knees pull up to her chest as she blinked tiredly at him. Her small hand captured his large one, and she gave a little tug, "Quit standing there all shocked and get in bed with me."

It didn't even matter that he'd yet to change from his button down shirt or black slacks, he fell into her and captured her face with the palm of his hand. "Kagome..." He muttered, not waiting for a reply before kissing her sleep warmed lips.

"Mmm, hope you don't mind. Kagura brought me your keys." Her lashes brushed his cheek as she closed her eyes, keeping him close with her fingers in his hair. One leg draped over the back of his. Deep and slow, she kissed him back, sinking into the heat of his mouth and the taste of him on her tongue. She could get lost in that fire.

He pulled her closer, running his hand over her back and up under his borrowed cotton shirt. Brushing their noses, hot breath whispered, "Not at all, it's the perfect surprise."

His face felt rough with fine facial hair. "Good." The new sensation tickled her lips as she kissed his usually smooth skin. Her fingers caressed the prickly texture. Looking up into tired amber eyes she smiled softly in her sleepy voice, "Have you missed me as much as I've missed you?"

Likely more. He held her closer and brushed a thumb over her cheek while gazing into sparkly blue eyes. So much emotion laid there in the way she looked at him, pulling at his heart. Her fingers scratched his scalp and ran through his hair. Suddenly he felt evasive. "Do you need to ask?"

"No." She whispered, "But it'd be nice to hear anyway." Her fingers moved from his face to the buttons on his shirt, "You don't usually sleep in your clothes do you? Get comfortable."

Her delicate hands brushed over his bare pecs, fingers teasing his collar bones as she spread his shirt to his shoulders, arousing a most uncomfortable longing. Unable and unwilling to wait, he captured her lips once again. Curling his fingers over the edge of her borrowed shirt, he pushed it up over her breasts and let one overfill his large hand. "I don't plan on either of us staying clothed tonight."

Blushing, she groaned through him nipping at her bottom lip, "But it's cold tonight..."

"It won't be in here." He pulled his shirt off and smirked against her jaw, "Don't you know I'll keep you warm?" His body felt like a furnace against her own.

"But you said..."

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes as he took her shirt as well, the cool air chilling her skin with tiny bumps. "Not everything ends with fucking."

Breath caught as he ran his warm hands over her naked skin, nails teasing her stomach and ribs. She stared up at him, her fingers lost in silky silver hair. Licking her lips, she pressed them together and blushed a darker shade of red, "Okay. I'll participate in whatever you want to do with me."

Swallowing hard, his thumbs paused in the waist of his pants as he digested what she said. Exhausted, he hadn't meant anything extracurricular beyond making out naked until they fell asleep, but now as the situation played in his mind he could imagine doing any of a number of things with her, to her.

Before he made a move however, Kagome leaned up from the bed and kissed him hard, helping him out of his pants as she rose to her knees. Determined, her gaze was firm, "Tell me if this isn't something you had in mind." Deeply satisfying kisses stole what little mind he had left after such a long day. Her soft breasts pushed up against his chest as she melted into him and her warmth became one with his own. He felt himself fall back onto the mattress. Still in silk boxers, she straddled his waist.

Her smooth hands felt up his rippling body. Each palm grazed over an erect nipple. She splayed her fingers over hard clavicles, nails scratching at sensitive skin.

Rubbing her pussy against his erection, she grinned as he hissed.

His hard cock teased between her legs.

She shifted and the space between them closed completely. Her breasts squished deliciously against his chest and he took a handful of ass, with a groan, forcing their pelvises even closer. His dick pulsed, shoved between her silk covered labia. Wet heat enveloped his penis, her slick arousal already coating the thin silk.

Gasping into his mouth, Kagome rolled her hips in a delicious movement that had his tip dripping with scalding precum. "Ahh, Sess..." She groaned.

Suddenly her hand had made its way between them, fingers capturing his erection as she forced his tip up against her clit. Thin fabric separated them, but it didn't stop the mind numbing sensations. If anything it intensified each strum of her nerves. The more she stroked, the more precum his cock spilled.

Her clit ached. Each grind only momentarily eased the building need. Blood filled and spongy, his hot smooth tip had her dying for more. She worked him against her, sliding down along the slick fabric. He shifted and his head dipped into her vagina. Gasping, she forced him as deep as the silk would allow, not much, but just enough to hit a patch of ridiculously sensitive nerves. She moaned, her body trembling against him, her motions slowed as orgasm came closer.

From behind, his hands spread her further apart and forced himself deeper, grinding against the boxers that separated them. Her sex slickened hand moved up his hard body. The other caught the side of his neck, fingers disappearing into his hair.

Hot breath teased her ear, lips feather light against her skin. Large hands moved over her sides, nails scraping along her back, up and down only to dig his fingers into the flesh of her ass and force them tighter together. Teeth tugged at her earlobe, he growled, "This is cheating."

Even as he said so, he forced her hips to move. Precum dripping with every shallow penetration. "I don't care." Her hair tickled his skin as she shook her head. Dragging her teeth along his jaw, she forced him deeper with a rock of her hips and demanded, "I want more." Now that she had a taste of his cock and precum inside her, she couldn't rest until he filled her completely. "Sesshomaru...fuck me."

Wet heat flicked over her neck, "No." He nipped her pulse while freeing his cock to settle back against her clit. His shaft comfortably nestled between the lips of her pussy. As she opened her mouth to protest, he closed it with his own.

Long fingers pushed the boxers aside, slipping deep into her slick hot vagina. Her walls pulsed around his digits, sucking them in as he ravished her with heady kisses. Working her pussy while massaging his cock with her warm pussy, he felt the pressure further build below his navel.

With every stroke of his fingers against her hungry walls, his erection throbbed. A steady river of precum painted up and down, seeping into silk and sweeping over bare skin where the fabric was pushed aside.

Needing to hear her strangled cries, he ran his mouth over her jaw and downward, kissing her collar bones and the tops of her breasts. Her shoulder. Her neck. He tasted every inch of flesh he could reach. Her back arched, neck falling back as she groaned.

Heavy and full, her breasts called to his hand and mouth. Catching one, he squeezed the soft mound until she moaned his name. His tongue curled over her nipple. Suckling the pert flesh as he forced his fingers in and out of her pussy.

The room felt molten as they moved together. Her mind numb with sensation, desire and pleasure, and need and want. She drowned in it. In him. She cradled his head as he sucked on her breast. Hormones ripping through her with every squeeze of her breast and flick of his tongue, she felt high on them. On him.

As he groaned against her soft tit, his penis jerked and scalding ejeculate spilled onto her clit.

Her hand slipped down, and before he could stop her, she took his cock and forced it inside against his fingers, catching the next burst of semen deep within. Groaning his name as he filled her up, she let her forehead fall against his shoulder, her body fatigued as she moaned with tears in her eyes. Her parted lips ran over his skin and she kissed her way to his neck and jaw.

Nails bit into her hip as he thrusted deeper, letting the last few drops hit her cervix. He kept their hips locked as he caught her kiss. Slowly his cock shrank, easing out of her vagina. Sticky heat remained between them, coating uncomfortably. But neither cared enough to move.

He licked her nose and trapped her against his chest, her fingers curling over her hip as he threw the blanket over them. "Sleep."

"Sure." She licked his nose back before grinning with tired eyes, kissing him once on the cheek, and nuzzling against his shoulder. Heart and pussy full. Completely content.


	17. Chapter 17: Together Time

**Chapter 17: Together Time**

Sesshomaru woke with a sharp intake of breath.

Nibbling his ear, Kagome grinned, "It's early, but I wanted to make sure we got to spend more time together before you have to get busy."

"Fuck." He hissed as she twisted his growing penis in her hand, her thumb massaged a dot of precum that had already formed in his sleep.

"Hmm," Wet heat curled against the curve of his ear, "Good morning."

"Kagome," His large palm found the side of her face and he pulled her closer and pressed his parted mouth against her own. Sleep warmed lips graced him with soft kisses. "I want you in the shower, but don't think I've forgotten that you forced things last night."

Flushing, she pulled back, looking much like a child who was caught with their dessert before dinner. "It was only for a few seconds, and we will go on a date eventually..." Her fingers slipped over his hip, "Can you really fault me for wanting your cum inside?"

"Yes." He grunted, pulling her hand off his now very firm penis, "I said not until I get my date, and I meant it."

"Fine." She put her hands in her lap. "Then take me on a date."

Grabbing her chin, he nipped her pouting bottom lip, "Don't sulk. I'll take you out tonight if you can stay over again?"

Blue eyes gleamed, she licked his lip as his hot breath whispered against her skin, "Okay, I'll stay again."

With a smirk, he kissed her hard before grabbing up bathing supplies. "Get dressed and come with me."

Hushed moans and the slap of flesh echoed with the patter of water and squeaky faucets in the shower stalls. Wide-eyed and blushing, Kagome followed Sesshomaru inside one of their own. "So this is what a co-ed shower is like..."

He took her by the hips and pulled her close, his lips caressing her sensitive ear, "You and I both know just what a naughty little sister you are, don't act so surprised."

She turned and hissed, "Sesshomaru! Don't call me that!" Her face grew a shade redder as he laughed.

Large hands ran down her shoulders, catching her smaller palms. Fingers intertwined as he pulled her back against the line of his body. Clothes neatly folded in a locker, and their towels hanging just outside the range of the water, there was nothing to separate their skin.

Looking up into his passionate gaze, she couldn't stop smiling back. "That's not fair."

"Isn't it?" He moved her arms around his waist and back, letting go of her hands to hold her just as he had her holding him. "After all you've gotten away with much more already."

Biting her lip, she tried to hold back the guilty expression overtaking her face. She had gotten away with things, but which things did he know about? There wasn't a chance she'd risk asking. There was no way she was going to tell him about her time spying on him in their shared bathroom.

His fingers spread over her spine, gently caressing her skin as they looked back at each other in a standoff.

So close and intimate, yet it still felt like there was a gap between them. There was distance that she didn't know how to cross, and maybe intercourse would help, but she doubted it. Running her hands up to his shoulder blades, she closed the physical space between them and laid her cheek over his chest, listening to the steady thrum of his beating heart.

God he was warm and strong. Her fingers pressed against his muscles as she clung to him. Enveloped by his larger body, she closed her eyes and wished that they could have stayed in bed all day.

One hand left her spine and the hot water began to rain, dripping down their naked bodies as they held each other in the shower. His fingers tangled in her long black hair. When she glanced back up at him, he looked just as devoted and determined as he had before she hugged him.

He kissed her forehead. The tip of her nose. She laughed as his stubble tickled more than the night before. His firm lips plucked against her skin. "While getting the things needed to shower, I saw the letters you left on my desk."

"Oh?" The five acceptance letters she'd brought were meant to be discussed, but somehow she thought they would have more time. Time not necessarily in the shower. Maybe over breakfast or dinner.

His hands left their places and gently held her face, "You've done well, they are all respectable universities."

Biting her lip, she quickly muttered, "I was hoping you could help me choose which one to go to, you haven't told me where you'll be going next semester and I thought maybe I'd go to the closest."

Ah. So he hadn't. He wanted to. "It's not near any of your possible choices."

"Oh." Her gaze fell as she pressed her lips together, before glancing back up at him, "Nowhere near?"

Rubbing her shoulders, he shook his head, "I'm going to Kyushu."

"Oh...Oh!" Her brows furrowed as she frowned, "I feel so stupid. That fundraiser was for the University."

He nodded. "For the new research lab, the professor I'm working under now promised a spot on the team while I go through medical school. It's a chance I can't pass on." Despite how far from each other they would be, he couldn't help but grin. His eyes took on the molten determined look he used when staring down at test figures.

"That's amazing." She didn't mean to sound so disappointed, "I'm really happy for you."

"It's fine if you aren't."

As she looked back up at him, he nuzzled the side of her face.

"It will be hard to be even further apart, I won't be angry if you don't want to deal with that."

"Don't be stupid." She leaned into his embrace, enjoying the scratchiness of his facial hair, "It's better to be apart for awhile than not together at all. I'm not letting someone else have you because it's inconvenient."

When he pulled back, she thought she'd said something wrong. The hungry way he looked at her held an entirely different emotion. Desire.

His kiss felt molten, the grip he had on her nearly painful as he held her tighter. He hadn't realized how worried he'd been, but as soon as the air cleared, he drowned in relief. He pulled back and caught the heady and devoted shade of her eyes, lips parted and slightly swollen, he felt his heart lurch in his chest.

When he kissed her again it was soft and slow. Pinning her against the wall, he lifted her leg up on to his hip and watched as his cock sank into her, stretching her tight vagina.

Was he really...!? "Se-Sesshomaru...God yes please," She gasped and moaned, tossing her head against the tile as he slowly sheathed the entire length of his erection deep inside her. Bliss and agony.

Deliberately, he made her ache, just as one perfect spot was hit, she was already dying for another, and he made her wait. God he made her wait.

His thumb teased her clit as he slowly exited only to plunge his cock even deeper.

When he finally picked up pace, she had tears in her eyes.

Better than her imagination, better than her favorite vibrator, his delectable penis hit every bit of her. All the most sensitive spaces, the toe curling, mind numbing nerves.

Her nails dug into his back as he fucked her against the wall. Hot water trickled down on them.

Teeth nipped at her shoulder as her inner walls clenched and contracted.

His name cried breathlessly from her raw throat. She came so quickly, and he kept thrusting through it. Driving into her with a swift and steady gait. Making her shake her head to the side as the intensity forced tears from her eyes.

Plastering herself against his chest, she fought to roll her hips into his. Hard and fast, he kept her on the edge and over, moaning and gasping.

When his scalding semen jerked into the deepest point of her pussy, she felt herself die a little. Her eyes closed and her mouth opened in a silent moan. His fingers teased her clit, the sharp sensations nearly painful as she fell into the euphoria that was being came inside of. Each spurt of his cum had her writhing. Her walls sucked it in until she felt full and heavy with his seed, his cock and balls empty. He withdrew and still she could feel him inside. Her swollen vagina kept in all he'd given her in.

Sweat slickened, his forehead slipped off her shoulder and he kissed her skin. "I've been dying for this moment." He licked her clavicle and up her neck. His thumb still played with her overly sensitive clit.

Pushing his hand away, she squeaked, "Enough, too much."

Chuckling lightly, he kissed on her chest, somehow she'd managed to pull herself up him like a cat at the end of it. Face nearly full of breasts, he didn't mind at all, "Did I break you by giving you what you wanted?"

"God." She blushed, "Maybe." Running her fingers through his hair, she pulled his head back with a fistful and kissed his smirk, "What changed your mind?"

Gently nibbling her lip, he felt his own face grow slightly warmer, "I don't want to waste any time."

Winding her arms around his neck, she clung to him. He helped her down his body. Each kiss stirred up emotion, but instead of talking about them, she kissed him over and over again.

"Nice show! Finally something to put on that end of celibacy survey." Clapping and a familiar voice came from the open stall curtain. At some point it must have come open, or a wicked woman had opened it herself. In the opening stood Kagura completely naked in all her milky skinned glory, with her hair up in a messy bun, and her pert breasts complete with hardened little pink nipples.

Keeping Kagome against the line of his large body, Sesshomaru threw his soon to be dead colleague a glare, "Get out."

"No way." She pouted, crossing her arms over her chest and shaking her head, "There's not a single shower available and I have to get ready too."

His brows furrowed, "You aren't working today."

Red lips twisted into a grin, "I have another date today."

He rolled his eyes, reached out and snapped the curtain back into place, "Wait your damn turn like everyone else."

Blinking wide blue eyes up at him, Kagome laughed.

The rest of the day went by in a slow yet productive blur. Taking her laptop and acceptance letters with her, Kagome had settled under Sesshomaru's open desk desk with her laptop by his feet and her legs swinging back and forth on the other side.

At first he thought it was rather childish, but every half hour or so he'd feel a caress of his ankle just up the leg of his pants. Looking down at her as she grinned and blew him a kiss each time before promptly getting back to work, he began to find it more endearing than anything.

When tiny windows of the basement lab showed the silver rays of moonlight, she tugged on his pant leg and waited for him to look down at her. His intense eyes were captivating, the tightness of his jaw, she had a hard time focusing on what she was doing when he looked at her like that. How thorough and dedicated he was to the project excited her in weird ways. He just looked so good focused. "Hey, if you still have more to do, it's okay that we don't go on a date. It wouldn't be a big deal."

His lips thinned and she caught him looking up at his computer for a split second before gazing back down at her. It was obvious, the guy had a lot on his plate.

Shoving her laptop to the side, she grabbed both his knees and hoisted herself up to a kneeling position. Propping her elbows up on his thighs, she held her face in her hands and grinned back at him, "You look good when you work."

His brows rose. "Better than usual?"

She nodded, "Yep. I could just watch you all night, or I can go get us something to eat." Her fingers tapped the sides of her face as she stared up at him, "Which would you prefer?"

Shaking his head. He bit his tongue to keep from laughing at something so foolish, "As tempting as having your eyes on me all night is, we haven't yet taken a break and food would be good. We can eat up on the roof."

"Sounds good." Popping up, she pecked him on the cheek before running out of the office, "I'll get something good to share, don't worry! Be right back!"

He watched as she went through the automatic door and stalled at the manual exit, trying to figure out if she should push or pull. Smirking, he got back to work. If he kept up with it, he'd have the rest of that batch's figures entered by midnight, even with a short break to eat. His morning could be completely free to spend with his Kagome.

Over an hour passed before she returned with takeout and a shopping bag.

One brow rose, and he tilted his chin, "What did you get?"

"Nothing," She shrugged, "Just some clothes. As comfortable as your sweatpants and t-shirts are, I'd like to wear something a little more fitted." Tugging at the excess fabric of her shirt and pants, she winced.

"I like the way you look in my clothes." He muttered while taking the bag of food.

"Frumpy?" She huffed.

Narrowing his gaze, he caught her chin and shook his head, "Like mine." Hard, his mouth pressed firmly against her own. Teeth nipped her bottom lip, "You look good wearing my clothes." She smelled good in his clothes. Anyone looking at her would know she belonged to someone. He couldn't help the curl of possessiveness in his chest. "I'm nearly finished, you were gone too long."

She blushed, "Like you aren't used to working down here alone."

"Hn." Tugging her hand, he urged her to follow him to the roof, "It's not the same, come with me."

Sitting tucked on his lap and between his strong arms, Kagome leaned back into his chest. The roof had a lovely garden and a few places to sit. His lap was the preferred choice.

"You're almost done?" She questioned as he fed her a bite of marinated beef. The juice ran a thin line down her lip and he caught it with his thumb.

Licking it off, he softly groaned, "Food tastes better when it's touched your skin."

"You're exaggerating." Laughing, she took the fork and fed him a bite as well, "The food is just good. Enjoy it."

She eyed him as he opened his mouth and chewed.

Rolling his eyes, he leaned over her shoulder and pecked her lips. "Whatever you say."

"You're impossible." Shaking her head, she licked her lips and snuggled against his chest, "You never answered, are you really almost done?"

"I am." His fingers intertwined with her own. "Did you decide on a university?"

"Nope, I mostly just studied for a test I'm having on monday. I still have time to choose." Her cheek pressed against his forearm. The stars gleamed bright before them, encompassing the clear black sky with glitter. Looking out at them, tucked soundly in the arms of her lover, she let out a soft sigh.

His chin rested on the top of her head. Both arms wrapped around her small frame. "You never said what you've decided is worth your time."

"Social work." She yawned and muttered, "Sango and I helped a little girl the other day and the person hurting her was a foster parent. I want to help prevent that."

He held her a little tighter, squeezing her hand. "If that's what you'd like to do, I fully support it."

"It is." Craning her neck, she kissed the underside of his jaw, "It's nothing like your passion for what you have going on, but so far it's the only thing I've found that I care about."

Sesshomaru huffed, "What you call passion, I call diligence. This research project is merely a means to an end. Originally I got into this field because I'd witnessed my mother's struggle with infertility, I wanted to find a way to help her. It was misguided. She has no desire to birth more young now, however despite that, I have still remained on the course due to sheer stubbornness."

It was easy to be enamored by just about everything he said and did. If he were any more attractive she felt she might just explode. "Once you graduate, you can go down any number of specialist paths. It's really not a waste at all, even if that's why you started in the field."

"Yep." He offered a small smirk, "It won't be a complete waste. But, for now, it's all about remaining on course." She yawned as he ran his fingers through her hair. Leaning down, he kissed the side of her head, ear, and cheek, "Are you tired? You can go back to the dorm, I'll be there when I've finished."

"I am," She sighed, "Are you sure you don't mind?"

"Not at all."

Her soft lips gently pulled at his, lashes tickling his cheek as they slowly closed. She pulled back with a tired whisper, "Change before you get into bed this time."

"Hn." His nails teased her scalp, and he stole one last kiss before helping her up and slapping her butt, "Go, get to my bed."

Tossing her long hair over her shoulder, she grinned, "I'm going, yeesh."

Back in his room, she fingered the binders and books on his shelf. Stripped to her bra and panties, she fell into his bed with a sigh. The silly grin on her face wouldn't go away. Pressing her face into his pillow, she breathed in the smell of him. His blankets, up to her chin and tucked against her sides, reminded her of his arms around her through the night.

Even as she laid there, her heart beat felt so fast thinking of him. Her fingers clutched to her chest.


	18. Chapter 18: Take Me Feudal Lord

**Chapter 18: Take Me Feudal Lord**

"Welcome to A Feudal Fairy Tale!"

Kagome looked from the exuberant hostess to Sesshomaru with her brows up beneath her bangs, "This is where you wanted to take me for our date?"

"Give it a chance." He whispered into her ear as the woman, dressed in a traditional kimono, came to take his light jacket.

"Ah, Sesshomaru-sama! Welcome back. Will you have the usual costume then?" Smiling, she didn't wait for his answer before opening a curtain that led to a dressing room, "I will have it ready for you momentarily."

Kagome blinked, lips parted and closed. Slowly the realization settled in, "Sesshomaru? You cosplay?"

"Roleplay." He winked, "Go pick something out, I'll meet you here after."

"Come with me miss, this is your first time! There's lots to show you!" The hostess held back a curtain on the other side of the room and motioned for her to go in.

"O-okay..." She bit her lip, hesitantly looking over at Sesshomaru as his back disappeared behind the velvet fabric. What had he gotten her into?

Returning from the dressing room, Kagome was surprised to find a regal looking demon feudal lord standing before her. The fluffy white boa caught her eyes first, and then the weapons at his side, "Woah, you even have swords." She reached out to brush her hand over the props. When she looked up at his face, complete with twin magenta stripes across each of his cheeks and a grey blue crescent moon on his forehead between his brows, he looked appalled.

"Of course I have swords. I, Sesshomaru, am Lord of The Western Lands." He narrowed his amber eyes and frowned, "What are you doing wearing that? It's not from the right time period."

"The costume was sent to us by mistake, I tried to tell her, Sir." The hostess held a hand over her lips, eyes downcast. She bowed, "She wouldn't listen to reason. My apologies."

Sesshomaru pressed his lips into a thin line before crossing his red and white silk sleeved arms over his chest. "It's not your fault, she often does not see reason."

Kagome huffed, fluffing her green mini skirt, "This felt more like myself. I'm wearing it." Twirling in a little circle, she grinned, "It's so cute!"

The green and white school girl uniform stood out like a sore thumb.

"It's not appropriate, go change."

"No." Shaking her head, she glared right back at him, "I like it."

Taking a step forward, he tried intimidation, however she merely looked up at him with her full lips and grinned, her fingers played with his gold obi. "I like yours too. I think a school girl and a feudal lord could make a very satisfying couple. Even with the pink eye shadow."

He grumbled, "The pink eyeshadow is what makes the ensemble." His hands tugged at her green skirt, nails grazing the bottom curve of her ass as he did so. "You are a time traveling, inexperienced Miko." He snapped the band of one of her thigh high white stockings.

"Sure." She pressed her lips together to keep her gloating grin at bay. "I'll be whatever you want as long as I get to wear this outfit."

His teeth clenched, "Fine." Linking their arms, he turned to the teary-eyed hostess, "We will now enter."

"Yes. Yes of course, Sesshomaru-sama." She glanced over to Kagome, clearly disappointed, "What will I call the lady?"

Kagome frowned, "Just Kagome is fine."

The hostess looked over at Sesshomaru as if pleading for him to demand she be referred to by a title of some sort. Sesshomaru's jaw ticked, but he said nothing. The older woman's face fell. "Nice to meet you Kagome, please enjoy your time at Feudal Fairy Tale.."

Grinning, Kagome happily squeezed his arm and walked with Sesshomaru inside, flouncing her green skirt with every step.

The main room looked like a village out of the sengoku jidai. Farmers and their wives worked in a field on a theater size movie screen in the back while live models ran little booths in a market in front of a row of huts. Other people stood in various kimono and costumes, some different types of youkai, some human, all in character.

She bit her lip.

Leaning closer into his side, Kagome looked up at the stoic Lord at her side, "Can you really buy things here?"

"Yes." He nodded without looking at her, "Think of this as their gift shop. We will be dining first, though there are other things to do here as well."

Suddenly a couple she very easily recognized stumbled out of, what she glimpsed through the swinging door to be, a staged brothel of some sort. "Oh my god."

A pair of wide brown eyes stared back at them, "Kagome? W-what are you doing here?"

Hanging off of a drunk Miroku who was currently dressed as a monk and shouting about protection from demons, Sango stood before her in a skin tight black and hot pink latex suit.

She flushed, "I'm on a date..."

"Me too." Also red faced, Sango laughed, "What a coincidence. And here I though Miroku was such a dork for inviting me here."

Sesshomaru kept his eyes on the dining room doors while she swallowed a giggle. "We can talk later and you can tell me all about your time here," Her voice dropped to a whisper, "Is that a real brothel!?"

"It is for the couples." Sango winked, tugging her date along, "See you monday, Kagome!"

"Yeah? You too..." She eyed Sesshomaru, wondering just how many women he'd brought to this place. Inklings of jealousy twinged inside, and an ache she didn't want to name. Pressing her lips together, she followed him to the dining room.

The large doors popped open to reveal another hostess and a hallway with rows of doors on each side. "Good day My Lord, La..." She blinked at Kagome for a moment before finishing, "Lady. Will it be a peasant hut, a forest clearing, or a shiro for your dining pleasure today?"

Uncomfortable, Kagome jumped when Sesshomaru looked down at her, "Choose your preference."

"A barbeque would be nice? I guess?" She looked from Sesshomaru to the woman, who didn't seem to recognize him. Whatever he'd been doing there, it wasn't eating.

Smiling brightly, the hostess grabbed menus, "You're in luck, we have one forrest clearing available at the moment. Please follow me."

Swallowing her anxiety, Kagome jumped when she felt Sesshomaru's hand squeeze her own.

"Don't be so nervous." He captured her chin with his other hand and leaned down to peck her on the lips, "You are with the Lord of The West after all, act like it."

Giggling, "Sesshomaru," She leaned in closer as they followed the woman to the furthest door. "Okay, I'll try."

Stepping inside the lush room, she had to pause at the beauty of it. Though fake, all the grass and trees looked real. The fresh smell of bark, grass, and flowers filled her nose. A small fire pit sat in the center of the room. It was the only thing that didn't look completely realistic. The fake flames put out quite a bit of heat.

Sesshomaru pulled her inside.

Handing off the menus, the hostess grinned, "Someone will be by for your orders momentarily."

Captured in his arms, Kagome felt comforted for the first time since they'd arrived. "Come, Miko." He purred into her ear. Sitting with his back against a tree and her nestled between his propped up knees, he kissed her cheek. "Hurry up and decide what you'd like to eat, the sooner food arrives, the sooner we will have the space to ourselves."

His tongue slowly tasted her skin, and she squeaked, "O-okay!"

Fingers teased the edge of her skirt, trailing the line of skin just uncovered. His mouth roved over her neck. More than usual, his tongue and teeth teased her flesh. She could barely think to read over the menu.

Nails scrapped along her outer thigh. His fingers massaged her stocking covered leg all the way to her ankle and back up.

When the waiter came to take their order, she was completely red faced and terribly hot.

"Ve-venison and water." She muttered the only things she'd remembered seeing on the menu.

Perhaps Sesshomaru had eaten there before, with ease he picked a meal and sides with a bottle of sake.

As soon as the man left, Sesshomaru growled into her ear, "Shouldn't you be afraid to be alone with a youkai such as I, Miko?" His tongue ran the length of her neck while his nails grazed up the top of her thigh and beneath her short skirt. Her fingers dug into his thighs on either side of her. "Perhaps I only brought you here to devour you for my dinner."

Not sure how to get into character, or what to say, she sat silent except for her quickening breaths. Heart beating out of her chest.

Long fingers caressed the inner side of her leg and along her black panties as they clung to the wet heat of her pussy.

A soft moan escaped her parted lips, "Sess..."

He brought his fingers to his lips and gave them a lick, growling against her throat as his teeth ran along her skin, "Do you want me to eat you little Miko?"

"God, yes." Teeth bit down on her neck and she gasped. Surprisingly the slight sharp pain came with a sliver of pleasure. She could feel herself growing wetter. His tongue lapped at the sting before he did it again. Her bent knees trembled.

Suddenly the door creaked open and she launched herself out of his arms. Staring wide-eyed at the waiter, who pretended to be oblivious as he left the water and sake with a serving set in the corner of the room before exiting.

Looking back over her shoulder at a perturbed youkai lord, she winced, "Sorry."

Sesshomaru grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back into his lap. "I told you to relax."

"I don't know how to relax." She licked her lips and tried to release the tension she felt. "I'm nervous."

His index finger traced the marks he'd put on her neck and shoulder. He nosed the side of her face, hot breath tickled her ear, "If you want to leave, tell me. I don't want you to be too uncomfortable."

Leaning back, she shook her head, "No. I don't want to leave, but..." She bit her lip, "Maybe I could pour sake for you? For awhile?"

"Yes." He let her go, watching as her short skirt showed glimpses of her delicately shaped ass. She dropped a cup and bent down to pick it up.

Bringing back the tray, she sat on her heels beside him and filled two cups, offering him the first. "Here you are my Lord."

He shook his head, smirking as he took a sip, "It sounds wrong when you say it."

"Does it?" She grinned, nursing her own drink. The warm liquid burned as it went down.

A few drinks in and she gathered enough courage to ask, "Just how many people have you brought here?"

Brow arched, he sat down his cup. "Have you been wondering that this entire time?"

"Well yeah," She shrugged, "The hostess knew you by name." It wasn't farfetched to think he'd been bringing women there for ages. "The Lord of The West could have a harem for all I know." She clipped before downing the rest of her cup.

Leaning in close, he grabbed her chin, brushing their noses, "Are you jealous?"

She blushed over the alcohol induced flush of her cheeks, "A little."

Again the door creaked open and the waiter brought in their food before leaving silently.

Her eyes remained on his, awaiting his answer.

"I wouldn't bring anyone else here." Stroking the side of her face, he smirked, "Feel free to feel special. I want to share everything with you."

Holding out her cup, she let him refill it. "This seems like a couples sort of place. What were you doing here?" Visiting the 'brothel' alone? She wasn't sure why she felt so upset all of a sudden. He'd obviously been with other people before. So had she. It didn't matter, so why did it bother her to think of him with anyone else?

He smirked, "Fighting."

"Fighting?" She shook her head, "Why? What kind of fighting?"

"Fun. Why else?" Shrugging, he took her cup from her hand and downed it himself, "The swords aren't just props. And I am currently undefeated." His grin was smug as he pulled her back into his lap, "Now, I'd like to get back to where we were before the distractions, because I find myself very attracted to the Miko dressed in attire too revealing for a common whore."

"Hey!" She grumbled, "This is very similar to what I actually wore in school."

He nipped her pouting lip, "I, Sesshomaru, have never seen such inappropriate clothing."

Flushing, she took the hint with a giggle. Finally relaxed enough to let herself fall into it, she ran her hand over his shoulder and licked her lips, "Have I tempted you too much, Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Indeed." He growled, his amber eyes tinged a shade darker as his hands ran up the backs of her thighs.

"Well then," Her lashes fluttered up as she pressed her full breasts against his shoulder, "I look forward to being punished."

Sesshomaru couldn't keep his stoic expression as he pressed their foreheads together, "Generally Miko's are wary of demon lords."

"Not this Miko," She licked his cheek, smudging his stripes, "This Miko is very interested in being the Mate of the Lord of The West."

A rough kiss pushed her into the wall behind her. Fingers tangled in her hair, tugging as he pushed up her skirt.

Dragging a knuckle between the slit between her labia through her soaked panties, he played with her pussy. Teasing until he felt her moans sharpen against his tongue. "I'm going to devour you, little Miko."

Her chest heaved. For some reason instead of hearing Miko all she could hear was little sister, and it made her ache for him more. "Please, Sesshomaru..." She whimpered as his lips left her own. Pushing her down into the soft fake grass, he kissed over her stomach and lower.

Black underwear quickly slipped off.

Sesshomaru ran his hands up her stocking covered leg. One at a time he rolled them down using his teeth. Kissing and nipping her bare legs. She had no idea her calves could be so sensitive. His tongue curled over her thigh and she hissed.

His nails dug into the sides of her ass as he grabbed her hips.

Each side of her pussy was lavished with his teeth, lips, and tongue. He demanded that she spread herself for his pleasure.

Legs fell to the sides and she used her middle and index finger to open herself up further to his tongue.

Something about the way he ate her felt different than usual. Rougher. More fervent. She scratched her nails over her stomach, pushing up her shirt to play with her breast. Her throat felt raw from all the sounds crawling up her throat.

He played her like an instrument, using his mouth and tongue to play all the notes she could produce.

Nails bit into her skin as her back arched and he forced her hips back down. Generous laps of his tongue stole the slick hot fluid she spilled.

He suckled her clit and teased her inner and outer labia. Kissed and licked the insides of her thighs. Teeth raked along her skin, he bit sensitive flesh as his thumb teased the outside of her pussy.

Kissing up her stomach, he played with her nipple. His tongue curled against the beaded flesh before his mouth sucked it in. Hot, wet, she groaned as he teased her with his teeth, biting just enough to thrill. Just enough to make her eyes water and moans to escape.

Letting go, he repeated his lavishing on her other breast. Her nails scratched his scalp as she held his head in place.

When he ran his fingers over her pussy and dipped them inside her contracting vagina, she groaned and pushed his hand away, "No, I want to feel my demon's cock inside me."

Pushing him off her, she crawled over him.

His erection throbbed as she moved against him on all fours.

"I want you to fill my pussy up with your seed." Capturing the side of his face, her blue eyes still dazed from her orgasm, she licked his parted lips, "And I want you to bite me when you do it."

Her fingers worked the ties of his clothes as he kissed her, nipping and licking as they divested him of his clothes.

Finally feeling his cock free, she pulled back and had to laugh. "You added stripes to your penis and hips too?"

Flicking her nipple, he grumbled, "Of course, I'm not some weak Inuyoukai." Rising off the ground, he let his nails drag along her shoulder. Her side. Her marked up hip. His palm smoothed over one side of her soft derriere.

"Right. How could I forget?" She giggled as he slapped her ass. Swaying her hips, she groaned as he did so again. "I'm waiting, don't you want to fuck your pure little Miko?" She opened her mouth to goad him on a little more, but instead came a sharp gasp and moan as his cock filled her completely in one hard thrust.

Her knees trembled as she tried to steady herself. His chest became flush with her spine as he leaned over her smaller body. He licked the back of her neck and shoulder, tasting her skin until he found her ear, "Do not test me, Ka. Go. Me."

She shivered. Fucking her hard and fast, he rose up and gripped her hips with more force than necessary. Nails dug into her skin creating little pink crescents on her thighs. Her sharply moaned cry only made him quicken his pace.

"Ahhhh! Sess!" His cock hit deep and hard, striking a euphoric thrum of both pain and pleasure. The ache of her hips and pussy melded into a need for more. Her head went back as she moaned his name and hung forward with fatigue. "Harder...please...fuck me harder..." Her knees rocked back shifting her into each penetrating thrust.

Clapping flesh, the force of each insertion would have normally brought a blush to her cheeks, but today it only made her want more.

Sweat slickened their skin. His palms slipped along her sides as he slowed each thrust. His abs pressed against her ass and spine. She could feel his muscles flex with every movement.

Teeth teased her ear. "Are you ready? I'm going to fill your cervix with my seed Miko."

"Y-yes!" Breathless, she felt her chest ache with every moan. Gentle kisses painted her shoulder blades. Slow and steady thrusts had her in chills. Her body ached in many ways. Tired. Needy. "Sess...I need you to finish in me..."

Fingers splayed over her stomach. Her muscles twitched as he penetrated her over and over again.

His cock pulsed and jerked.

As the hot rush of semen coated so deeply inside her, he bit the space between her neck and shoulder, forcing a sharp hoarse cry from her lips. Orgasm slammed into her with the mix of intense pleasure and a twinge of pain.

Her body sank to the grass with the last jolt of semen into her pussy. Strong arms pulled her against his chest.

Closing her eyes, she yawned "Make sure to get the food to go. I'm going to be starving when I wake up."

**AN: This is my favorite chapter yet. Had so much fun writing it! I'd love to know your favorite chapter/part in the story so far! I can't believe it has gotten so large. As always thank you for reading and all the love and support the story gets!**


	19. Chapter 19: Guilty

**Chapter 19: Guilty**

"What are you blushing over?" Sango reached for Kagome's phone, but the girl had been her friend for long enough to know how to hide it just in time.

The next couple of weeks went by uneventfully, but the texts between Kagome and Sesshomaru were getting steamier every day they were apart.

"Nothing!" She waited for Sango to give up before reading the rest of the message.

"I've gotten curious about how they might feel." It certainly explained the picture of him wearing her panties in the screen above.

Scrolling back up, Kagome could clearly make out the shape of his flaccid cock. The black fabric was stretched so thin it was see through.

Another message came and it looked like he was about to. His soft penis had filled with blood, tightly packed in her small panties, it had no room as it bulged off to the side. His knuckles grazed the underside of his shaft. She shifted in her seat, feeling herself getting uncomfortably wet.

"I know I had said I'd return them next time we see each other, but I'm keeping them."

She bit her lip and replied, "Please do. Wear them for me sometime."

"It's weird stuff again, isn't it." Sango snickered.

Rolling her eyes, Kagome stared at her. "Says the woman who went to a pretend brothel to be a roleplay whore."

"Hey." She huffed, "I wasn't a roleplay whore, I was a roleplay demon slayer who needed to get her lecherous monk husband away from his vices and used my body to do so." Her scowl fell away as they both laughed.

"So, are you going to see Sesshomaru this weekend?" Sango asked while waggling her brows.

Rolling her eyes, Kagome shook her head, "Nope. I have a different man to see."

Sango's eyes widened and her brows went up near her hairline, "You're two timing the dream boat?!"

With a laugh, Kagome flipped through the photo gallery on her phone, "You would too. Just look at him." She shoved the screen under her friend's nose.

Covered in flour, in the picture, Kagome had a little red headed boy in her lap. Both their hands were in a mixing bowl and they were smiling gleefully.

"Awwwwwee! He's adorable!" Holding the phone to her chest, Sango gushed, "Who's is he?"

With a shrug, she took back her phone, "His dad drops him off at the food kitchen l've been volunteering at." Her blue eyes lit up as she talked about him, "He's the sweetest little boy, sometimes I just want to take him home with me. Mama would just eat him up with love and kisses."

"Who could blame her? He's so cute, and he cooks!" Sango tapped the phone, "That's the cutest bow."

"He told me that his Mother made it for him before she passed away." Kagome smiled sadly, "He's just so sweet. I can't wait to see him this weekend."

Saturday came and when her little buddy showed at the door as soon as the clock rang six in the morning, Kagome grabbed him up and helped him sit in front of a plate of spring roll wrappers. His little green bow bounced atop his head as he chatted away.

She listened to how his school life was going. Art class was his favorite. Crayons and colored pencils we're his go to writing instruments, she shouldn't have been surprised.

"Hey, Kagome, I found a helper asking for you at the door."

"A helper? I wasn't expecting anywah-!" She turned in her seat, her surprise helper stood with his hair up in a messy silver bun and the sleeves of his button down black shirt rolled up.

The spring roll she'd been working on fell to the wax paper covered table top, launching vegetables all over her workspace as she jumped out of her seat.

The surprise on her face told him he'd succeeded in his attempt at making her day. She was wearing an apron over a t-shirt and jeans, and he wondered if she could also pull off a potato sack. Covered in splotches of various ingredients, she looked delectable in anything.

"Sesshomaru! I thought you had to finish up with your project today?" She had to hold onto the back of her chair to keep in place.

His eyes gleamed and he smirked. His mind drifted to her letting go of the chair and hugging him like he knew they both wanted, but instead she held her composure. "I did. It's complete."

Grinning, she patted the empty third chair at the prep table. "I can't believe you're actually here."

He brushed his fingers through the loose strands of hair that had fallen out of her ponytail, tucking them behind her ear as his gaze lingered on the pink shade of her parted lips. It had been too long. "I didn't want to pass up another weekend without seeing you." The ache of being apart barely settled as he took the place beside her.

Shippo glanced from her to the guy. His little teeth chewed on his lip and his fingers fumbled with the edge of a rice wrapper. "Kagome?"

"Oh! Sorry, Shippo!" She felt her face instantly grow warmer, "This is my boyfriend, Sesshomaru." If felt good to say it to another person, even if it was just a kid, and a little embarrassing. It wasn't as if he'd be telling anyone.

"Oh." He pressed his lips together, "Hi." He didn't look up from the roll he was constructing, "I hope you know we are busy here, so you'd better be prepared to work."

Kagome's eyes grew wide, "Shippo? You okay?" Her cute little chef never sounded less than cheerful.

"No, he's right." Sesshomaru interrupted, "Are you able to teach me the steps, Shippo? I assure you that I came here to work." He shoved his sleeves up a bit higher for emphasis.

That caught the little boy's attention. Big green eyes stared at the unfamiliar man, and with a small slight smile, he muttered, "Of course I can show you, but don't make me repeat myself."

Kagome bit her lip. She'd only taught Shippo how to make them earlier that morning.

Treating the boy as if he were a sensei, Sesshomaru hung off every instruction and followed each to a 'T'.

"Now, you wet your fingers, just a little." Shippo showed his elder and waited for the action to be repeated, "And now we wet the edge here and here before rolling."

Carefully, Sesshomaru did as he was told.

"Good job." Shippo nodded, "Keep it up and one day yours will look as good as mine do."

Kagome laughed behind her hand as Sesshomaru's proud smirk fell.

"I will keep practicing." He muttered while staring down at the perfect spring roll.

She patted Sesshomaru's leg under the table and grinned as he glanced her way. Her attention remained on Shippo, "Look at you, student turned teacher." The little boy blushed but kept his face stern.

"Someone had to teach him, it might as well be me." His usual careful attitude morphed into the need to prove himself.

She ruffled his hair, hoping the carefree child would return, "Ah, but it would have been more fun to watch him struggle awhile." She winked.

Both her companions blinked back at her until Shippo giggled.

"You are cruel." Sesshomaru turned up his nose at her, and the boy giggled all the more.

At the end of the day after all the customers had left, Kagome ran her fingers through her hair and watched the guys play a tenth game of rock, paper, scissors.

The tables were already wiped down and the chairs had been put up. The kitchen and bathrooms she'd taken care of with the kitchen manager Keade before she'd left. Kagome usually waited until Shippo went with his dad to do the mopping.

Looking at the clock wasn't necessary as the sunlight seeping in through the windows told her sunset was approaching. "Shippo, honey, did your dad say anything about picking you up later than usual today?"

Shippo glanced over at her before pressing his lips together and shaking his head. "I have a number for him, sometimes my sitter needs to call it."

"You have a sitter?" Her brows rose. She wondered why he had to come to the food kitchen every weekend if he had a babysitter.

"Kagome," He smiled and shook his head, "You're silly, right now you are my sitter."

She blinked, "Oh! Um... right." No one told her that she had been, and no one had asked. The little boy had been dropped off every Saturday since before she'd started volunteering there. He handed her the worn piece of paper. It felt cool in her hand. Biting her lip, she went to the phone on the wall behind the counter. "I'll go try to call him..."

Looking back at them every few minutes, she kept trying the number. The answering machine was full.

Suddenly a warm hand met her spine. "Sess..." She whispered, letting her shoulder lean into him as she looked up into concerned honeyed eyes, "I don't know what to do. He's not answering."

Oblivious to the situation, Shippo was so focused on coloring a napkin he had his tongue sticking out.

Sesshomaru rubbed her shoulders, also looking at the little boy at the table. "Something unexpected probably kept him."

"That must be the case." Kagome couldn't shake the dark feeling hanging over them.

"I know you see Shippo every weekend, but does his Father always drop him off, or does he stay some days?"

"Every Saturday morning his Dad drops him off. He's such a good kid, no one really minds."

Taking the phone from her hand, his firm lips brushed her temple, "What do you have left to do before locking up?"

She leaned into the warmth of him, tilting her chin to catch his comforting gaze, "Mopping. Can you keep Shippo occupied?"

Long fingers stroked the side of her face, his thumb lingered on her parted bottom lip, "I will. And once his Father returns for him, I'll help you ease your stress."

"Oh?" She kissed his thumb and grinned as it fell from her face, "My place or yours?"

"Actually I-"

Loud banging at the door interrupted them.

She jumped. Through the glass, Kagome could clearly make out the image of a man. The coat he wore looked familiar.

"Daddy!" Shippo shouted as he ran to the door. The lock required a key.

As the couple closed the distance, it was clear something wasn't right.

The man was slumped and they couldn't make out his face, but the striking red hair certainly belonged to Shippo's father.

He cried at the glass door, banging his little fists. "Daddy! Daddy!"

"Shippo step back, something is wrong." She grabbed his hand while she opened the door and his father fell to the ground.

"Daddy!" The little boy cried out, but Kagome wouldn't let him go. "Daddy, what's wrong!?"

Sesshomaru rolled him over, checking vitals the best he could without proper equipment. The man was bleeding heavily from his chest.

Kagome's hand immediately went to cover Shippo's eyes, but he easily pulled it away. "Don't look." She insisted, but he wouldn't let her cover his eyes.

Fishing her cell phone from her pocket, she called for an ambulance, put the phone on speaker for Sesshomaru, and grabbed the protesting little boy up into her arms.

"No! Don't take me from Daddy!" He flailed. "He needs me!"

She held him tighter, "He wouldn't want you to see that."

Soon he gave up. Arms and legs sagging as he sobbed.

Her fingers ran over his little back. He balled her shirt in his fists, clinging to her as he cried. His entire body shook.

"He will be okay, Shippo. He will. The ambulance is almost here and they will take good care of him." It was all she could say.

When the ambulance came, they brought the police with them.

After a few unnecessary questions, one of the officers brought up, "The kid."

"She's his weekend sitter." Sesshomaru interjected while wrapping his arms around her as she held a sleeping Shippo in her arms.

The man tapped his clipboard before looking up with a grim lip, "For now he can remain with you then, if that's fine?"

She held Shippo a little closer. "More than fine."

"Social services will be in touch." It felt ominous. A shadow hanging over them.

Kagome nodded, and though her nerves were tightly wound, she managed to look a semblance composed. "Thanks officer."

The ambulance left first. The police finished up with photos of the scene.

Feeling her heart race through her back, Sesshomaru squeezed her a little tighter, "It's late, I'll get a hotel near the hospital."

She nodded numbly in response. Her usual spirit muted by the situation. They walked by the blood smeared floor and she muttered, "I'll have to call Keade..." The soup kitchen manager would need to clean up the place. Her voice sounded hollow.

His insides ached listening to it. "We will." His fingers ran down her arm as he opened the back door of his SUV. Her car sat in the empty parking lot, but there wasn't anything that could be done.

As he fastened the seatbelt around both Kagome and the sleeping boy latched to her chest, he moved to pull away and felt her fingers catch his sleeve.

Looking into worried watery blue eyes, he held the side of her face and kissed her trembling lips. "Everything will work out. Don't worry. You are doing the right thing."

"Am I?" She whispered, searching his face for any sign of uncertainty. "Maybe I should have told them to take him."

This time his kiss was more firm. "Yes." Once, twice, he moved to her cheek and ran his lips over her skin, "You are doing what's best for the boy. We can figure out the rest tomorrow. Do not doubt yourself."

Her warm breath blew across his face as she closed her eyes against falling tears, "Okay. Thank you, Sesshomaru."

Chest aching, he let his hand linger a moment longer before letting go and shutting the door.

Down the street he stopped at a twenty four hour big box retailer. "I'll leave it running, music?"

"On low." Her eyes were downcast as she ran her fingers through Shippo's soft red hair. He could tell she was still crying whether she looked up at him or not. Her beautiful face was red and covered in salty streaks. They dropped down her chin.

Sesshomaru pressed his lips together in a thin determined line.

As quickly as possible he found the children's section and after amoximating Shippo's weight in his head, he put a carseat into his buggy.

Pajamas and a couple of changes of clothes were all they really needed to care for the boy. He shoved down the dark feeling hanging over him. The wounds the dad had received were great. The blood loss, great. The odds were stacked against the poor man.

A first aid kit, crayons, and a fox coloring book were on an end cap by the cash register, and without a second thought, he grabbed those up too.

When he made it out of the store, both Kagome and the boy were asleep. Instead of forcing them to wake so he could get Shippo into a safer seat, he latched the carseat into the opposite side and drove to the hotel without disturbing them.

Peeling herself away from the sleeping boy, Kagome crawled out of the hotel bed. She rubbed her eyes. The second bed was still made, "Sess?" She tiptoed to the bathroom and peered into the dim room. "I called the Kitchen Manager, and Sango is going to get my car for me. Wha..."

There, removing her black underwear, was Sesshomaru with a first aid kit on the sink.

"You were wearing my underwear all this time?" She could see his face suddenly flush pink in the mirror.

"Hn." His stoic face winced as he hooked the thin waistband.

He pulled them off with a clench of his jaw and the problem caught her eye.

Voice soft, she dropped to her knees and examined the angry red mark on his inner thigh, "They cut into your skin..." Her blue eyes peered up at him, "Why would you do this to yourself?"

"When should I have taken them off?" He hissed as she prodded.

Cold fingers moved up the fine hairs of his legs. She held out a hand and demanded, "I'll patch you up. Give me the antibiotic ointment and bandaids ."

"I can do it myself."

"You can, or," She nudged his flaccid cock with her silken lips and he instantly began to fill, "I can." Her tongue flicked out over his sensitive flesh, lightly licking the tip. Instinctively, he ran his fingers through her hair. "Please."

His soft groan came like music to her ears. "As you wish."

Kagome grinned against his semi erection before popping it into her mouth and rolling her tongue around it as it became deliciously engorged.

While distracting him, she cleaned the raw skin, put on the ointment, and band aids.

She held his large cock in her hand and dragged her tongue up the underside. "All done." She purred. Rubbing his tip over her lips and cheek, she blinked up at him.

"I think not." Possessive, needy, his amber eyes were a shade darker than normal.

Her heart thrummed.

Already wet, it made her panties further soak. Desire was a nice distraction from the horror of the day. She kissed his bandaid and bit her lip as he hissed. "How will you have me?"

"Daddy!" The shrill whine killed the mood.

Sesshomaru leaned down and captured her chin, "Later."

"Yep!" A quick kiss and she washed her hands before running out to the little boy in the other room.

When he got out of the shower, the image of Kagome draped around Shippo like a protective circle met him. They were holding hands. Sleeping. He swallowed down the desire to see her with their own child.

Without thinking it over, he ignored the second bed and laid down beside them, stroking her long black hair. "I love you, Kagome." His whispered confession felt weightless. The first time to speak the words, and she couldn't hear it. He could tell her anything while she slept. "You look so beautiful like this." Tempting fate, he caressed her cheek and slightly parted lips.

Fingers curled over her hand, and he kissed her cheek where he'd ran his fingers. Her soft sigh came like a sweet good night. Not daring another word, he closed his eyes and laid there until he calmed enough to sleep.

The morning brought with it good news. Kagome sat the phone down and captured Shippo's full cheeks as he gorged on hotel breakfast. "Guess what!"

"Waft?" He asked, face thoroughly squished.

"Your daddy is awake, and he wants to see you!" They wouldn't tell her his condition, but they were able to relay the message.

"Wreally!?" He sputtered over a waffle.

Sesshomaru ruffled the boy's fluffy red ponytail. "Chew and swallow or your Father will accuse us of not taking very good care of you."

"We'll be able to see him in a couple of hours, so there's no need to rush." Kagome held up the coloring book and crayons, "You have plenty of time to make him a get well picture."

Flipping through the images, his eyes lit up at a picture of a big and little fox curled up together by some bushes. "It's me and my dad!" He gushed, "He's going to love this! I know he will!"

Like she'd promised, just a short time later the three of them stood outside his Father's hospital room. It smelled of sanitizer and the air was cool.

" , the wound...wasn't enough, but this, however...if you... just look...these scans show..."

"I heard you the first time! I don't care, I feel fine! Get out! My son will be here soon, I don't need you here upsetting us both!"

Bits and pieces of the conversation inside floated out into the hall where they waited for the doctor to exit and visitor's to be allowed.

"What are they talking about?" Shippo whispered into Kagome's ear. His hands trembled and his green eyes were wide with worry.

Glancing from the door to the boy in her arms, Kagome shook her head, "I'm not sure."

His wide eyes looked to Sesshomaru.

Touched by the vote of confidence, Sesshomaru said the only thing he knew as a child he'd have wanted to hear, "Your father sounds lively, you can see how well he's doing for yourself in a few minutes."

A short nod and the boy seemed to calm down. His eyes were glued to the door.

In no time, the doctor came out with a red face and clenched jaw. Without looking at them, he stalked off down the corridor while glaring at his clipboard.

"We can go in now?" Shippo whispered.

Sesshomaru placed a reassuring hand on Kagome's lower back. "Of course we can, let's go see your father."

Slowly Kagome stepped through the threshold. A light knock on the open door, and she spoke up, "Mr. Kit, this is Kagome Higurashi, I have Shippo with me."

"Daddy! I'm here to see you!" Without warning, the little boy leapt out of her arms and ran around the sharp corner to his dad's bedside.

boomed, "Shippo! I missed my little fox! Come here, give Daddy a hug!"

The image of both Shippo and his dad with tears in their eyes burned into Kagome's memory.

had oxygen in his nose and IV bags dripping into his left arm. His usually sunkissed skin was ashen, and his cheeks were sunken in.

"Daddy, you said we'd never have to be separated, but last night you weren't with me!" He buried his face in his father's shoulder as his body shook, "Please don't leave me like Mommy did!"

rubbed his son's back, "Don't go , you and your friend, you've helped greatly and I will never afford to repay such kindness, please remain."

Caught trying to sneak away from the intense reunion, Kagome, hand in hand with Sesshomaru, paused. "It was really a joy to take care of him, no thanks is necessary."

His smile was thin and he sighed, "In that case, would you mind taking care of him for one more day? The doctor is keen on not signing my release papers until they've run a few more tests."

"I don't want to be without you again!" Shippo bawled, "I'll miss you too much!"

"Hush now, it's not forever." His father's eyes were full of love as he patted Shippo's cheek, "Chin up, my little fox."

Ignoring the nagging voice in her head reminding her of Monday classes, Kagome nodded with a smile, "It's no trouble, I'll be happy to help. You have to do whatever needed to be well again." She bit her lip as 's face grew slightly more grey. "Why don't you and Shippo spend some time together and we will come back in an hour or so?"

He nodded, no longer looking at her but the top of his son's head. "That would be great." He kissed the red fluff.

As the couple left, patted his son's back.

"Shippo, remember how we talked about you being brave?"

"Mhm." His hair tickled his dad's jaw and cheek as he nodded.

"Well this is one of those times. Daddy needs you to be brave right now." His green eyes were full with a disease that had slowly been eating him up for years without his knowledge, only just uncovered by an x-ray of all things.

The thing that had killed his wife. It'd kill him too.

"I'm brave Daddy." Shippo wiped his tears with the back of his arm.

shook his head and pulled his little boy close. He held him tighter, keeping his head from popping up and seeing his own tears. "I know it my little fox, I know it."

"Don't be sad." His little voice muttered, "I made you a picture. It'll help you get better."

"You did?" Loosening his hold, he watched his son pull a folded picture from his pocket.

Two foxes laid beside each other. The coloring was slightly scribbly but he didn't care what it looked like. "I love it. Thank you Shippo."

Little hands caught the sides of his face, "Do you feel better?"

"Of course I do! How could I not? And now I'll have this picture to keep me strong always." Using his free right hand, launched a tickle attack.

Giggles filled his depressed mind, and his son lit up his world. As he started to cough, he stopped the assault.

"Hey little fox?"

"What is it Daddy?"

He stroked Shippo's soft chubby cheek, still full of all the baby fat he'd been born with. "Tomorrow a friend of mine will take care of you for awhile, until Daddy is better again."

Shiny green eyes glittered with unshed tears, but he out on a brave face anyway, making his Daddy proud. "You will get better, won't you?"

nodded, "I'll do my best."

"I can't stay with you?" The question burned in his heart.

"No." He shook his head, "No, Shippo. You know how you stay with sitters while Daddy works? Well, this time I'll be working on getting well again and you'll stay with my friend for awhile and be brave."

The next day, Kagome leaned against Sesshomaru's firm chest as they waved goodbye to Shippo. He disappeared inside his father's room after hugging them both.

"Thank you for staying." She whispered, clutching his hand. "Sorry you are missing class."

Catching the side of her face with a stroke of the back of his index finger, Sesshomaru shook his head, "Nothing matters as much to me as you."

As her breath hitched, his warm mouth closed over her own. Soft sweet kisses muted the world around them.

He admired the pink tinge to her cheeks and the feel of her fingers curled into his sleeves. "I don't have class for a few days, everything requires lengthy papers and I'm not expected to do anything but write them at this point. I'd actually planned to take you somewhere after your volunteer work."

"You had? Where?"

"My mother's."

Kagome's brows shot up and before she could stop herself from sounding shocked, "Oh, wow," escaped her lips. "Sorry," she flushed as his lips became a thin line and the excitement left his eyes. "It's not that I mind, it's just, what if she tells your dad that we are together?"

Her brows went up a fraction higher as he started to laugh. The deep vibration resonated in her chest.

"What?"

Sesshomaru shook his head, "Why would she say anything to him at all? If it will reassure you, I'll ask her to keep it to herself. There's no reason to worry." He rubbed her shoulders and kissed the tip of her nose. "Besides," he smirked, "She'll enjoy rubbing it in his face that she knew first when we finally do tell them."

"Pft." She laughed, "That's terrible."

He shrugged, gladly partaking in her offered kiss.

"Okay." Her fingers ran through the loose strands of his messy bun, "If you really want me to meet her, I will and you can introduce me as whatever you'd like."

"Oh really?" His brows went up and his amber eyes were full of mischief. The look always made her heart beat a little faster. "So you'll accept my introducing you as my sister whom I like to fuck?"

"Nooo that- Sesshomaru!" She sputtered and shook her head, yet still a smile wormed its way onto her face, "just, no."

"Ah, okay, maybe something a little less vulgar then. Perhaps I'll introduce you as my future wife, or the key component to her ever having grandchildren. Ah you don't like that either? Wait, wait," He held her close as she tried to pull away.

Her red face and puffed cheeks were endearing to say the least. She turned away as he nuzzled her cheek.

Hot breath met her ear. "I'll just tell her you are mine." His tongue ran over the shell over her ear, forcing a sharp gasp.

"Sess..." She closed her eyes, still clinging to his sleeves, "We are in the middle of a hospital..."

"Hn." His lips and nose tickled the side of her face as he breathed in, "Then perhaps we should leave."

"Oh, you think so? We do have the hotel for another two hours..." A light giggle and she bit her lip to keep from grinning stupidly. "By the way, I'm not so lucky as to have the week free, I can maybe do Friday?"

Fingers twined with her own. "Friday it is."

Blue eyes fluttered closed as his lips closed over her own. The heat of his body sunk into her clothes.

Slowly she felt her mind melting into the moment. Lost to the pounding of her heart and the twist of his tongue.

"Excuse me." Someone snapped beside them.

Sesshomaru pulled back a fraction to glare at the older woman.

"This isn't the place for debauchery. I'll ask that you take it somewhere else." Her severe tone had Kagome tomato red.

"We'd better go." She whispered.

Sesshomaru almost sounded like he wanted to laugh, "Hello, Mother."

Wide blue eyes peered over at the woman. She bore a striking resemblance to him. Silver white hair, the sharp angles of her face. "All this time I thought you looked like your Dad..." She glanced at his lips, trying to imagine them red.

His eyes narrowed at her and he shook his head just slightly before pulling her close and turning to face his mother. "Why are you here?"

Manicured black brows arched, "Is this what you've been up too instead of coming home to meet your newly adopted sister?" She pressed her lips together and looked Kagome up and down, "She looks like your father's new step daughter."

Before Kagome could complete her transformation into a tomato, Sesshomaru pulled her tighter against his side, and announced, "This my step sister, Kagome, we like to fu-"

Kagome's hand slapped over his mouth so quickly she surprised herself with the reflex. "We are dating, but we haven't shared that news with the rest of the family so if you could keep it to yourself?"

His mother tutted, "are you asking me to withhold information from the father of my only son?" A red lipped grin twisted her pristine features, "I shall be happy to."

Peeling her palm from his mouth, Sesshomaru smirked, "I will bring her to dinner on friday."

"I expect she will stay over for the weekend then seeing as you are step siblings that like to fuck." She winked much to Kagome's embarrassment.

The girl withered as Sesshomaru nodded, "So you understand, good."

"Just so you know, my girlfriend will also be staying over Friday night." Cupping her hand over her smirk, she deadpanned, "In case you were wondering, we also like to fuck."

Blank. Sesshomaru's face was clearly unprepared for the reveal.

Both his mother and Kagome laughed.

**AN:** It's been awhile but I'm happy to have gotten this Chapter out after much indecisiveness! Can you believe we are at #19!? Whaaaat!? Pretty exciting. Thank you for all the love this story gets. 3


	20. Chapter 20: A little deeper

AN: Thanks all y'all for all the amazing feedback, likes, kudos, and reads. This story has come so far from the one shot I'd initially planned on. Everyone has been so kind, even during lengthy time between updates, I so appreciate that. For those of you that don't hang out with me in my discord server (SessKag Citrus 18+ please come join if you'd like, link is on my profile), I wanted to let you know that updates, while as always are still sporadic, may get a bit more spacey. I just had a baby and returned to my full time job today, added with my older child and life life life... Anyway, I'll do my best. Just know this will not go unfinished. x3

**A Little Deeper**

Answering the phone with a sigh, Kagome revealed her inner struggle, "I'm trying to study, but I can't focus on the material."

Through the phone Sesshomaru could hear her groaning into her notebook. It was easy to picture her lying in bed amidst a plethora of notes. "Are you worried about something?"

"No..." She quieted, "not worried." The image in his head flushed an endearing shade of pink.

"So," He leaned back in his office chair, his eyes on the small frame at the corner of his desk. She looked so flustered on the ferris wheel, he couldn't resist printing it and shoving the photo of the two of them into a frame. It was a nice reminder that there was more to his life than research and school. "What is occupying your mind?"

"You." Kagome sighed, knowing just how cheesy and sappy it sounded. With a groan, she rolled over. "You're distracting me."

He smirked, "Me?"

Her notes crinkled under her back, "We were with each other for days and barely spent any time together..."

"Should I steal you away?"

School work hung on her mind, she couldn't miss anything else, "Do you want to com-" Kikyo's heels clicked in the hall outside the door and she sighed, "nevermind."

"Are you sure?" His fingers brushed over the photo on his desk, "I could easily sneak into your room."

She bit her lip, tempted, "No. You have your work and I have mine, I'll settle for your voice for now."

"I want to see you."

"Friday, we can wait until Friday." It physically hurt to say it, but she wasn't about to interrupt both his school work and her own. Priorities. It wouldn't kill them to wait, even if it felt like torture. "Tell me what you're up to. Do you like your new little sister?"

She could tell his smile by the tone of his voice, "She's shy, but sweet. Her hair is always in a side ponytail, and she can't keep herself from picking the flowers in my mother's garden."

Kagome laughed, "She sounds very cute."

"There's another young one here that might surprise you."

"Is that Kagome?!" A familiar excited voice could be heard in the background.

"Shippo?" She gasped. "Wait, what's Shippo doing there?"

Scuffling sounds, a giggle, and a sudden shout of, "let me tell her," had her grinning from ear to ear..

"Fine, here." Sesshomaru handed off the phone.

"Kagome! Guess what!" Her brows rose, completely thrown for a loop. Shippo didn't require a response as he launched into a full explanation. "Your boyfriend's mom is my mom's old friend! And I get to stay here with her! And your boyfriend's not as fun when you aren't around, he's all, I have papers to finish, don't play with that, swords aren't for children."

"Swords?" Had she heard right?

"Oh yeah! Loads of swords! They are all in the library hanging on the walls! It's super cool!" He gushed, "Anyway, Friday, since you are coming to dinner, Miss Kimi said I can help make dinner with her! It's going to be the best tasting food you've ever eaten!"

"I'm looking forward to it!" Her heart felt more full just knowing that he was alright. "Are you having fun playing with Sesshomaru's new little sister?"

Shippo let go of a groan, "Well, she's cool for a girl. Way more fun than your boyfriend though. He's super boring. The other's aren't much better."

What did he say? "Others?"

"Enough." Sesshomaru pulled the phone from Shippo's hands, "Go. Play."

"What's wrong? Afraid he'll talk me out of dating you?" She snickered.

Sesshomaru sighed, "He is much more of a menace without you around."

"That's so harsh."

He leaned back in his office chair, "I prefer Rin's quiet to his endless chatter."

"All children are different, besides it's probably just that you make him nervous still."

The memory of her curled up with the brat filled his mind. The protective drape of her arms. The way Shippo behaved so well with her around.

"You're good with children." He muttered.

Papers rustled. "Hmm?"

Sesshomaru shook his head and sighed, "Friday we will not get any time alone.."

"It's okay," She licked her lips, "besides, the wee hours of Saturday morning are what I'm longing for."

Anticipation heated his blood, "Is that so?"

"It is." She shifted, more papers rustled, and he wondered if her hand had slipped between her legs.

"I want you all to myself." His voice had grown deeper as his pants became far too tight.

Suddenly the door swung open to giggling children and he spun his chair from the view of the doorway.

"Damn."

"Cock blocked again." Kagome sighed over a grin, "I should be getting ready for class anyway. Talk to you later."

Friday came quickly. Kagome wrung her hands at the door of a large estate. The wrought iron gate had been left open for her to drive into the property. The traditional wooden house reminded her of an old fortress, but the vision was thrown off by the playground equipment and bikes in the garden.

Large climbers, a merry go round, and multiple swingsets resembled a park. A pool with a waterslide could be seen peaking around the back. A bit much for just two children.

As soon as the door opened, the sound barrier broke with giggles, laughter, and a whole lot of shouting. Sesshomaru appeared in a whirl of silver hair.

Instead of pulling her in towards the chaos, he slammed the door behind him and pressed her against the entryway wall. The heels of her shoes clacked against the wood.

His nose kissed her cheek.

Her heartbeat hammered through her breasts and into his firm chest as his lips stole his gasped name from her tongue.

Like a match to a wick, his hands and mouth lit her nerves aflame. As she relaxed against him, his kisses slowed to gentle plucks. "Sess...mmm ah I don't think...this really isn't the place for...mmm." His tongue caressed her bottom lip before slipping inside, as she feigned protest.

Fingers ran over the side of her face and through her hair, his thumb gently stroking her cheek. She curled her hands over his collar. His pulse thrummed against her knuckles. He paused. Hot breath teased her skin. She opened her eyes to look up into hungry amber.

"I need it to be just you and I for a time." His nose tickled her cheek as he kissed her jaw. "I told you that I've missed you." Hot wet heat whispered over her ear. Teeth tugged the lobe.

She whimpered, "But Sess..." Her legs felt weak as his mouth roved over her pulse. His tongue flicked out and a gasped moan escaped her lips. "Mnn ah... I missed you too." Relaxing into him, she let her cares of being discovered slip from her mind. Her body ached with every sensation. "Let's hide in your room for awhile."

As if it wasn't what he wanted, he suddenly pulled away.

He kept the tips of his fingers on her shoulder, like that would keep her steady. Biting her lip, her gaze lingered on the surprised brows up near his hairline, "Sesshomaru?"

He didn't hear her, his senses glued to the sight of his father and her mother getting out of a black town car. "What are they doing here?"

"Who?" Looking around his broad shoulder, her mouth fell open, "Shit." She pressed her lips together, and whispered a hiss, "I thought your mom wouldn't say anything?!"

The front door opened behind them and the devil appeared, "I didn't," Kimi snapped. Her bright red lips were pinched as she eased to the front of the deep entryway. "Daichi-san, I was surprised when you offered to interview with Shiori about political careers. I didn't realize you'd be so open with your time."

"Who is Shiori?" Kagome asked while keeping her eyes on their parents.

Sesshomaru sighed, "One of the many foster children my mother cares for. She's been with us for years, however her grandfather fights a formal adoption at every turn."

Her gaze shifted to catch the disappointed look on his face, the tense stiffness of his body. The audience stopped her from encircling him with her arms. "Are you close?"

She wasn't expecting his sly smirk, "Well she's certainly more like a sister than you will ever be."

Blushing red, her stomach fluttered as she looked back up at him.

"Let's just tell them." His whisper brought a chill down her spine.

Worry had her heart pounding. Her fingers covered her open mouth. She shook her head, mouthing, "We can't yet."

Sesshomaru pressed his lips together, and shoved his hands into his pockets. "At some point we will need to."

Kimi bowed to both Kira and Daichi.

"I know that."

He sighed at her response. There would never be a good time. The charade had gone on for long enough.

As he watched anxiety mar her beautiful face, he couldn't clear the air. He wanted to steal her away. Kiss her until she forgot all about keeping secrets. Remain together secluded until the time felt right and everything would fall into place. It was a foolish yearning.

"Oh, Kagome!" Kagome stilled at the exclamation. Her mother stalked around Kimi to get to the pair, "What are you doing over here? You'll visit Sesshomaru's mother but not your own?"

As her mother caught her in a hug, he realized he'd completely lost the opportunity to hide her away in his bedroom until the night ran its course.

She winced. "Well I..."

"She came for advice on becoming a social worker." Sesshomaru interjected. His glassy gaze made her chest ache.

Kimi's brows rose a fraction as she looked at her son's girlfriend. A small smile lingered on her lips, "You did mention something to that effect before."

Daichi frowned, "Not you too, Kagome. There's no future in social work, no ladder to climb."

Kagome offered him a grin, "I'm not interested in the work to climb a ladder, besides it'll look great for your political career to have a social worker in the family."

He ran his fingers through short silver hair, "that may be true..."

"Daichi!" Kira chidded, "She'll do what she likes, my daughter isn't choosing a field just for your voters."

The door swung open, "Honey, have you seen-!"

The familiar voice had Kagome's spine stiff.

Slowly turning, she saw Kagura in the doorway behind them holding a baby in her arms.

Sesshomaru tensed at her side.

"Never mind..." Kagura backed away and shut the door.

"Wasn't that your girlfriend, Kagome?"

Kagome's large blue gaze went from Sesshomaru, to Kimi, to her stepfather, and mom. She opened and closed her mouth.

Kimi narrowed her golden eyes, and with her back to Kira and Daichi, she mouthed to the young couple, "You owe Mama big time." Before the awkward silence could continue, she turned her heel and grinned at the dubious pair, "Kagura helps with the children, she and I met through Sesshomaru. Did you know she is the second accepted into to Kyushu?"

"How distinguished, you picked a good one, Kagome." Daichi grinned his politician's smile. Her mother stood slightly flushed at his side. Gently he gave her a nudge.

"Hmm." Kira tilted her head at her daughter, squinted, and began detective work, "Not that I mind, but since when are you into girls?"

Pressing her lips together, Kagome quickly thought up a lie, "She's my exception."

"Is that right?" Kimi rolled her eyes, "Well let's not stand out here all day, Shiori will want as much interview as you have time for Daichi-san."

Ushering the other parents ahead of her, she slung her long arms around Sesshomaru and Kagome's shoulders and leaned in close. "You two should be ashamed of yourselves, dragging my Kagura into your mess."

Sesshomaru snapped, "Your Kagura?"

Kimi hissed right back, "Yes, MY Kagura. Can't you read a room?" With a roll of her eyes, she shook her head, "oh look who I'm talking to, of course you can't."

His teeth clicked as his jaw tensed.

Kagome bit her lip. He'd done pretty well at the party but there was no way she'd bring that up now.

"Tonight we will play your little game of lies." Her red painted nails tapped their shoulders.

Kagome flushed bright red.

"But, tomorrow, you two will babysit." Kimi grinned, "I deserve a night out."

Sesshomaru blanched while Kagome's brows furrowed, "That's it?"

Kimi tilted her chin, "Yes."

"Sure, no problem." Her naive smile quickly replaced itself with sheer surprise as they walked inside.

There weren't just two children. Not even just two children and a baby.

Shippo launched himself at her legs, wrapping his little arms around her so tight she couldn't move. "Kagome!" He smiled, blinking bright green eyes at her, "You came!"

"Of course I did." She ruffled his hair, grinning back at him just before a little girl she recognized held out a bunch of flowers.

Kagome felt her knees drop to the ground as her mind took in the sight of the little girl she'd helped just a few short months ago.

"Rin?"

She nodded her head, a faint blush tinged her full cheeks. A flowered pink tassel hung from her side ponytail.

Kagome had to blink away the sudden tears in her eyes. Taking the flowers with both hands, she tried not to get choked up, "They are beautiful." Her heart physically ached. She didn't realize she had felt so worried about where Rin would end up until she saw her safe and sound.

Looking happy and well fed, Kagome watched in awe as Rin stepped up to Sesshomaru and quietly whispered, "Sesshomaru-sama, can we go color again?"

Shippo's green eyes lit up, "I want to draw the diagrams!"

It seemed both children had warmed up to him.

"In a little while, it'd be rude not to introduce Kagome to the others."

"We will just have to start without you." Shippo nodded, "We can handle it."

"Just make sure you only stick to books I've allowed to be used in the past."

"Don't worry Sesshomaru-sama, we will!" Rin declared before slipping away with Shippo at her heels.

Standing up, Kagome leaned into his shoulder, "You've warmed up to him again haven't you?"

With a slight shrug, he murmured, "He is surprisingly very detailed with it comes to drawing anatomy from a picture."

"Is that right?" She grinned past anxiety. He'd thrown her off with his declaration about revealing their relationship.

It made sense to spill the beans. Summer break with them living at home would be difficult.

"Kagome?" Her mother shot her a disapproving glance, "Why aren't you helping poor Kagura with the baby? What kind of partner did I raise?"

"Um..." She winced as she glanced over at Kagura who was currently carrying a small bundle while digging through a diaper bag and trying to shake a toddler off her leg.

When she didn't move quickly enough, Kira pressed her lips together, sighed heavily, and took the baby from Kagura, "Let me hold this sweetie, while you find what you are looking for."

Sesshomaru looked down at her, smirking, "You are such a bad girlfriend letting Kagura struggle like that."

She pouted.

He discreetly brushed the tips of his fingers over her open palm, "The baby is called Mai, she is only here while her adoption goes through. The toddler is Souten, she arrived a few months before Rin. The agency is still looking for relatives. Shiori is likely already working with Father so you will meet her at dinner if they are finished." He moved through the hall to the living room, "come, I'll introduce you to the others."

The others consisted of two rowdy brothers. They were yelling at a tv screen.

Kagome immediately recognized the video game, having watched Souta and Inuyasha play it many times. Often with the same reactions.

Sesshomaru grabbed a controller and paused the game. Instantly a duet of, "Hey! Sesshomaru!" erupted.

He growled, "Straighten up and say hello. This is my friend, Kagome."

"Fine." The taller of the pair huffed, swishing his black braid over his shoulder, "I'm Bankotsu, this is Jakotsu, it's nice to meet you, now leave us alone."

Sesshomaru shook his head, "Try again."

"Wha-! I'm not going to-!"

Jakotsu elbowed him, "Shush."

Bankotsu shoved him back, "Whatever, brown noser, grovel for the masses why don't you."

Jakotsu rolled his eyes, "We are glad to meet your friend, Sesshomaru." He hopped off the couch and bowed.

When Bankotsu didn't follow suit, he elbowed his brother until Bankotsu hissed and shouted, "Fine! Glad to meet you."

"Now Bank, is that any way to treat an elder?" Kimi appeared in the entryway with one slender brow cocked, "You are better than that."

Immediately the boy, who couldn't have been much older than eight or nine, dropped his head and bowed, "Apologies Mama Kimi, you have taught me better than this and I will not let you down again."

"Good." Her long fingers ruffled his choppy bangs, "Once you are finished introducing yourself properly, please set the dining table."

"Yes, Mama Kimi."

Her critical golden gaze remained as she waited for him to get on with his tasks.

Bankotsu faced Sesshomaru and Kagome and bent at the waist, "Thank you for visiting us big sister, please excuse my rude behavior. I am called Bankotsu, and this is my little brother Jakotsu. If you care to join us in a game later we'd like to offer you the good controller."

Jakotsu whispered behind his hand, "Because the shoulder buttons don't work on the others."

With a grin, Kagome bowed, "It is nice to meet you Bankotsu, Jakotsu. I look forward to our future game."

Bankotsu nodded curtly before stalking off toward the dining room.

"Looks like I get the system all to myself! Fortnight here I come!"

"Think again Jak, go help your brother." Kimi patted his head as he sulked. She escorted him from the room.

Kagome grinned, "They are very spirited. Your mom is badass."

Sesshomaru shrugged, "She's not one to trifle with. I haven't spent much time with them, but I've heard that they are good when they want to be, and with my mother, everyone wants to be."

"Of course." She linked their arms, leaning into his side with a content smile. Warmth soaked into the line of her body.

"You two are idiots." Kagura's smooth voice came with the pierce of her red gaze. "You've managed to drag me into your business again."

Kagome winced, "To be fair, you are the one who kissed me."

With a completely different position, Sesshomaru's voice deepened with his frown, "Since when are you involved with my Mother?"

Kagura shrugged, "Awhile." She bit the inside of her cheek and sighed at Kagome, "It's the only reason I'm agreeing to help." Jabbing her finger in to the air in front of both of them, she snapped, "But this is the last time."

Sweet relief! "Agreed! Thank you, Kagura!" Kagome flung her arms around her while Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes.

"How did you meet my mother?"

With a light chuckle, Kagura leaned into him, "This isn't going to work if you're shooting me dirty looks all day."

Thin lipped, he stepped back to keep her off. Glancing down at Kagome, he shook his head, "I don't care to hide our relationship any longer."

Her chest suddenly ached as her lungs grew tight. "I..." Her soft pink lips quivered, "Sesshomaru, even if we are telling everyone, this really isn't the place."

She wasn't ready.

Before a response could be given, Kira popped in the doorway with the baby in her arms. "So Kagura, tell me about yourself."

Sesshomaru felt stiff beside her. As Kagome tried to soothe him with a caress of his hand, he pulled away.

The grilling of the fake relationship hadn't ended by dinner.

As they sat at the table, Kagome's mom had squeezed between the two women and chatted excitedly, "Kagome's never had a serious relationship before, Kagura, would you say it's serious between you two?"

The questions never seemed to end as her mother killed time while Shiori and Daichi worked on the political project.

While Kagura kept her happy with bullshit answers, Kagome found herself far too distracted to make up any more lies.

Across the table Sesshomaru ate fruit.

The children had put finger food dessert together. A perfectly innocent dessert.

He had practically turned it into a peepshow. Clearly it was a passive aggressive show to get back at her for keeping things on the down low, but damn. She could hardly care about the reason as his tongue lapped and prodded the half slice of lemon. She would not look away.

The lemon squirted into his mouth. He licked the juice his fingers with firm strokes.

Popping a whole cherry into his mouth, her blue eyes stared at the knotted stem he withdrew from his firm kissable lips.

Not taking her eyes off him, she reached into her own bowl for a cherry.

He'd begun eating a peach, the juice painting his lips and resembling the way her own arousal looked glossing his mouth and chin.

His tongue slipped out. She swallowed to keep from drooling.

The cherry in her fingers felt heavy, and she popped it between her lips with the stem still attached. It thwacked her uvula. She gagged.

Coughing, the little fruit launched from her mouth to the other side of the room.

Sesshomaru had to bite his tongue not to laugh.

"Kagome, are you okay?" Kira was already up from her seat and picking the fruit up off of the floor. "A cherry?" Her dark eyes zeroed in on her daughter, "What's wrong with you? I thought we'd discussed, and you agreed, not trying to tie cherry stems in your mouth years ago."

The urge to hide far far away felt tangible. Her cheeks turned dark red.

Kagura burst into snickers. Kimi hid her quiet laugh behind her hand.

Shippo's lip quivered, "Kagome I had no idea you can't eat cherries, I'm sorry for adding them. Are you okay?"

Waving it off, Kagome hid her hot face in her hands, "I'm fine. No worries."

Shippo leaned in close, "Why isn't Sesshomaru checking on you?"

Peeking between her fingers, she winced, "I'm fine, he doesn't need to check on me."

As her fingers fell, she glanced at Sesshomaru's profile. His dad had finally joined them at the table, sans Shiori who was too into her project to come out of her room.

"What did you talk about dear?" Kira asked.

"Well, I actually happened to receive a call at the beginning of the interview regarding a scandal, so it was mostly about that and proper decorum." He unfolded his napkin and placed it in his lap.

Kimi's head popped up from her longing gaze at the baby in her arms. Bottle feeding the bundle, she questioned, "What scandal? You weren't filling her head with anything too explicit were you?"

"Of course not." He huffed.

Kira pressed her lips together, "Just what was it about?"

"My top rival." He took a sip of wine and chuckled, "The poor bastard had his step son run off with his daughter. The press is devouring it."

Shock hit Kagome with a coughing fit on air. Her blue eyes instantly grew as wide as they could possibly become. She resembled an owl as she glanced from Sesshomaru to his dad.

Sesshomaru's calm demeanor only had her heart racing faster.

"That's not such a big deal is it?" Kimi questioned as she popped the bottle from the baby's mouth and repositioned to burp.

Hope bubbled up in Kagome's gut, but it was obvious she wouldn't like his answer.

His eyes gleamed yellow, "Well it is if you are running for election. Any story will make headlines, especially if your opponents want it to, and trust me, I want it to. The press will eat him alive over this."

"You always were a bit ruthless." She took a sip of wine.

Kira laughed, "I guess some things never change, have you heard what he has done with the man that tried to blackmail him with Kagura's and Kagome's intimate photo?"

Kimi struggled to swallow. "Intimate photo?"

"Just kissing!" Kagura blurted with wide eyes. Sobering quickly, she smoothed her hair and averted her eyes from Kimi's questioning gaze. "There was nothing inappropriate to blackmail over."

"Agreed!" Daichi slapped his hand on the table, "There's nothing wrong with a little bit of an alternative lifestyle these days." He took a sip of wine and tilted it slightly toward Kagura, "I'm still hoping you two will go public while I'm on the campaign trail."

"Speaking of which," Kira cast him a stern glance with her jaw clenched, "You don't have time to try and use their relationship for more votes, we have a flight to catch in an hour."

"Oh, do you?" Kimi let a relieved grin stretched her lips, "Don't let us keep you. I hope the dinner and wine were enough appreciation for your assistance?"

"That and your vote." He chuckled at his own cleverness.

"Of course." She downed the rest of her wine in one gulp. "Have a safe flight, excuse me if I don't see you out, Souten's bedtime has arrived." As she got up, her gaze skipped to Kagura, "Care to assist, my dear?"

"I'd be happy to." She practically soared through the room, her gauzy sleeves created a wind as she left.

"Well, I'd stay to finish the meal, however another dinner will be necessary upon our arrival. Ready Kira?" Daichi got up and swung his coat over his arms.

She sighed, tapping the hat atop his head. "I suppose." Turning to Kagome, she leaned down and gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek, "It was nice meeting your girlfriend, bring her to dinner at our house some time."

Kagome flushed, "We'll see, Mom."

The hole she'd begun digging herself was slowly getting larger day by day. It'd be hell to get out of.

Sesshomaru walked around the table as their parents made it out of sight. Pausing, his knuckles brushed the side of her face and his sad smile felt grim. "I'll see them out."

"Okay." She bit her lip.

Shippo huffed, "Grown ups are weird."

Rin nodded.

Bankotsu rolled his eyes, "Weird isn't the same as stupid."

Jakotsu leaned in closer and whispered, "why did they think Kagura is with Kagome?"

All three shrugged.

Kagome groaned into her hands, did the kids think she couldn't hear them or did they just not care?


	21. Chapter 21: Tea Time

**Chapter 21: Tea Time**

Steam rolled out from the shower slowly revealing Sesshomaru's sculpted, damp, body as he toweled his hair. He could feel Kagome's eyes on him, watching from her place on his bed as he moved. Any other time he'd have teased her a bit. A flex here, maybe touch himself just enough to make her squirm.

There would be more opportunities in the future.

Her usually expressive face looked unfamiliar with a dejected pout. Shoulders slumped. Unruly black hair hung over her shoulders, obscuring her soft breasts. Melancholy permeated the air around her. Petite. Fragile. Completely naked in his bed, and he only ached to hold her against him.

"Come here." He gathered her up. Cradling her close to his center.

Kagome curled against the warm comforting line of his body. Face buried against his skin. His steady heart beat soothed. Large hands secured her to his lean muscular chest as she bit her lip to fend off the tears lining her eyes.

Their relationship would have repercussions. She had known it from the beginning.

It felt more real now.

Raw. Unavoidable.

Impending doom.

Fingers ran through her hair, lifting it up off her back and letting it slowly cascade to her skin. "Everything is fine. Nothing has changed."

"I know." She whispered, "but, we can't tell them until the election is over."

In a slow caress, his nails ran down the length of her spine. "As soon as the results come in."

Propping herself up on her elbows, she stared into determined amber eyes, "I'm serious."

His gaze turned molten. Possessive. Fingers slipped over the side of her face, catching her chin, "So am I." The heat of his sudden kiss felt like drowning.

Damning.

It made her chest throb with too many emotions.

"Sesshomaru..." She had to say it. Had to tell him. She regretted the decision. "I'm sorry for insisting we hide us." His thumbs wiped away her tears as his warm firm kisses brought more to her eyes. Heart aching, she hugged him tighter. Her arms curled around his back and over his shoulders, nails biting into smooth muscle.

Wet, her cheek slid over his collar bone.

Hot breath felt like flames licking her ear, "I agreed to it." His hands worked up her skin. Distracting. "As lacking in patience as I feel, it's important to remember that this is a long game."

He slipped out from under her side and pushed her over on the mattress. Long black hair fanned out over the sheet.

Ba dum! Her heartbeat hit hard. Watery blue eyes blinked up at him, "Sesshomaru ?"

The weight of him felt like a blanket, comforting, reminding her that he mattered more than everything. They could be one. Such a promise. The long game. The idea of it had her breathless. He kissed her chest right above where her heart struggled to keep up with the intensity of its own beating.

He dipped his head to her ribs and flicked out his tongue.

A sharp inhale had him smirking.

"You are mine." He drew his nose over her skin. "Don't think I'll let you go whether they find out or not." Lips teased. Fingers stroked down her arms and intertwined with her own, pulling them up on either side of her head as he looked into cerulean irises. Pupils dilated, her eyes no longer held a glossy sheen of tears.

"How do I remind you that none of that bullshit matters?" Sweet nothings breathed over her lips and neck through thoughtful kisses. He painted her skin with affection.

Her breasts met his chest with every anticipating breath.

One leg captured his side. Her heel pressed into his firm ass.

Every touch stole anxiety.

Firm plucks of his lips. Hot saliva turned cold and hot again with a second taste.

Her fingers tangled in his hair at the base of his skull. "God..." Nails scratched. "I love what you do to me." She groaned into the top of his head, hot panted moans sunk into his scalp.

Teeth scraped along her breast, and his tongue rolled against her hard nipple. Firm slick heat.

Her back arched and she held his head tighter against her chest. Her toes slid down the back of his thigh.

"Do you?" He purred as his teeth grazed her flesh.

She trembled, "Y-yes..."

Fine haired legs moved against her own, teasing, warming.

Long fingers slipped between her vulva and the world fell away to the feel of his hand between her legs and the melding heat of their bodies.

He pumped into her vagina with a steady beat. Her spine lifted up off the mattress to the pulse. His thumb teased her clit with firm pressure. Simple strokes. "Mmm."

He nipped her skin before leaving a kiss. "Shall I devour you, my sweet little sister?" His fingers worked themselves deeper hitting the most tantalizing spot.

Her neck fell back, "Yes!" Her nails scratched his shoulders.

Silver hair slipped over her sensitive skin, firing nerves as he moved lower and lower. Little bites and wet kisses kept her squirming as he slowly made his way to eating her pussy.

He opened her up with a flex of his fingers. "Watch me." He purred.

Following his request, she propped herself up on her elbows and groaned as he licked along her labia. Hot. Wet. Perfect pressure.

His tongue lavished her pussy with attention as her slick vaginal walls sucked his fingers in while he pulled them out. Stroking her throbbing nerves over and over.

Captive to his amber stare, she dared not let her head fall back with the intensity of her breathy moans. Hips shifted up, meeting his mouth as he brought her close to rapture. Playing a game of soft and slow mixed with firm pressure, she stood no chance to hold back the climax he built within her.

Her face tensed. Parted lips grew wider. Blue eyes glazed. Soft mewls came with each sensual shudder.

He teased her through it, just to watch the pained look on her face longer. She writhed. Eyes watered. "S-sess! I -ah!"

Letting her push him away, he licked her arousal from his fingers, eyes heady and hungry. "You make the sexiest faces when I eat you."

She shut her eyes, flushing red. "That's so embarrassing."

As he moved up the bed, he caught her face with both hands. "I love them," One quick kiss followed.

Lashes fluttered open, to see a smile she'd never seen on his face before. It only served to make him look more ethereal above her.

"I love you." The words fell from his lips and a faint blush stained his pale face.

A well of affection poured through his kiss. Her arms trapped him close as the fire burned. An entirely new set of tears began falling from her eyes as they kissed through the glow of her orgasm and the confession that had left his mouth.

She didn't get the chance to let her own feelings come out in words. His large hands caught her plush ass and his cock thrusted deep inside her slick contracting pussy.

Deep and slow, with a never ending kiss. Eyes closed. Sensual touch and passion fueled fire.

By the time sunlight poured in through the bedroom window, they'd fallen asleep covered in a sheen of sweat. Sheets tangled between them. Her fingers were in his hair. Nuzzled against her breasts, he woke her by playing with a pert nipple.

"I'm so sore," She groaned as his morning wood caressed her flesh, yet it was she that rolled on top of him.

"Not enough." He grunted against her pulse as she stroked the head of his cock against her vulva, playing with her slippery cunt until she dared to plunge him fully inside her pussy.

"Not yet, anyway." She bit her lip and grinned as his amber irises ignited gold.

Nails dug into her hips as he took control of every motion. His mouth captured her shoulder.

Giggling through his necking, Kagome fell against his chest with her limbs wrapped around his sweat slickened body, holding on tight. Giddy desire had her intoxicated.

He rolled them over. A tangle of limbs. The cool sheet met her spine as his warm hands moved over her back.

Not a breath separated their skin. His hair made a wispy blanket to the world, shimmery in the rays of sunlight that had just begun to brighten the room.

Dragging his nose across her collar bone, he breathed in deeply, as if he were breathing in her very being. His exhale came like a hot wind, curling against her sensitive flesh as he moaned one praise after another.

Fresh scratches etched his thickly muscled back. Nails dug in as his thrusting grew rougher. Her sharp moans beckoned for his cock to fuck her deeper, harder, more. More. More. She cried out against his shoulder. "Yeeess! Sess!"

Her pussy throbbed, overfilled and dripping as it tried to suck in more of his hot rich semen.

She hissed as everything became overly sensitive. Her teeth scraped his skin as she tried to keep quiet, before fruitlessly giving up.

"Soo good!" She gasped through a thrum of sensation.

"Everytime." He purred and licked her parted upper lip with a smirk.

"Yes." Her breaths were still unsteady as she stared up at him. Fingers stroked his morning stubbled cheek.

As he looked down into her pensive gaze, she held the side of his face, and whispered, "I love you too." Her lips molded against his own with a slow heat, "You didn't give me a chance to tell you last night."

The same smile returned, igniting his eyes the golden shade that made her heart race. "I know." His romantic grin quickly shifted into a smirk.

Kagome pinked. "I'm not that easy to read."

"Are you sure?" He kissed her nose, "Your face gave away every lie yesterday."

"It did not." She huffed while blushing furiously.

"It did." He chuckled, "Our parents are idiots for not seeing through that mockery of a charade."

Her face sobered, "Bank said something similar."

His brow cocked, "hn," lips teasing her own as he spoke just a hair from them, "Bank is more astute than I realized."

"Now that we have each other for a few hours, what will we do?"

His nose teased the edge of her jaw. Lips skimmed her neck. He kissed her pulse, "How about a date?"

"A date?" The grin on her face grew larger, "I could go for a date."

"Hn. Good." His mouth had found a new nerve to tease.

She groaned. "We will never get out of here if you keep that up."

"Perhaps we should stay in?" Brows waggled.

The sudden stampede of tiny feet through the hallway had them both grinning mischievously.

She pulled his hand and kissed their intertwined fingers, "We'd better get ready before babysitting starts early."

"If you insist." He mimicked her actions, warm lips caressing her knuckles. "I'll be right back, there are no clean towels in my bathroom." The bed shifted as he stood up.

"You're not usually unprepared." She raked her fingers over the sheet and bunched it up to her chest, trying to hold on to the warmth that they created.

Silky black pants hung low on his hips. "Even I have some flaws, you should learn them well. You will be dealing with them for the rest of your life."

"Sure." With a wave of her hand, she tried to pass off the thoughts of forever but her heart didn't follow suit. It beat like a hummingbird in her chest.

"Hn." Strong fingers took her chin and he leaned down to steal a kiss, "I'll never let you go." She flushed a deep shade of red, letting her eyes close as his lips strummed heartstrings.

"Mmm," she hummed, "Get the towels."

An hour later and they'd arrived at their destination.

Kagome tried not to sound disappointed, "This is where you wanted to take me for our date?" The familiar building glared down at her.

She'd said the same thing before.

Sesshomaru smirked, "Must you ask the same question every time we come?"

"Well," She crossed her arms and tilted her chin. Standing before The Feudal Fairy Tale, where they had gone for their first real date, she felt slightly confused. "I mean...I'm sore, but Sango did make the brothel area sound kind of fun." She flashed him bright blue eyes and a cocked brow, "So, if you really want to, I'm down."

Sesshomaru's mouth had run dry, nearly ready to give in to the whim despite the night's, and morning's, activities. "Not today." He shook his head. He had other plans.

She watched as he popped the trunk and took out a long flat rod covered in silk. It looked dangerous, "Wait," her feet instinctively took a step back, "You already have swords that go with your costume."

Thick forearm muscles flexed as he turned it in his hands. He sounded even cockier than usual, "It's a real sword."

Her brows went up higher. "What are you doing with a **real** sword at a make believe sex restraunt?"

Amber eyes flashed gold in the sunlight, "The Feudal Fairy Tale is much more than a make believe sex restraunt." One canine gleamed in his deadly grin.

He had her heart pounding in anticipation as they walked across the street. "Just what else is this place?"

"Wait and see." His fingers slipped down her spine, and he held the door open. "I want to show you another thing that I'm the best at."

Kagome learned just what he meant in the basement.

After signing a ton of medical disclaimers, he sent her into the stands above.

Loud. Crowded. She shoved past a plethora of youkai and edo period cosplayers. Her favorite school girl costume stuck out like a sore thumb, but she didn't let the stares and comments distract her as she found the rail of the balcony.

A bellowing announcement shook the stadium, "Let the competition begin!"

Suddenly the empty arena began to fill. Contestants flooded through two openings. All dressed as warriors. All with a variety of weapons. All as real and deadly as Sesshomaru's sword.

"Sesshomaru!" She spotted him quickly. His gorgeous hair was pulled back into a severe ponytail. The stripes on his face were painted jagged, and as he looked up at her for only a second, she saw his amber eyes were hidden behind red contacts.

Swallowing a sudden unease, her knuckles went white over the cool metal rail.

Little fights broke out all over the pit. Two large men, covered in thick grey fur, charged him. Sharp taloned gloves swiped his way. They glistened bronze beneath the overhead lights.

Heart pounding, stomach twisting into knots, Kagome shouted, "Careful!"

Sesshomaru somersaulted through the air. Her eyes grew wide. Landing on his feet behind the men, he whacked them both on the ass with the broad length of his sword.

One lost a little yellow tag that had been tied at his hip. It fell to the ground with a little cloud of dust. The youkai gnashed his teeth, and just when she thought he'd turn on Sesshomaru again, he stalked off the arena floor and back through the exit.

Her brows furrowed.

Quickly, the other man lost his yellow tag as well, and he too left.

Realizing her youkai had just eliminated two opponents in a competition, Kagome bounced on the balls of her feet, and shouted, "Yes! Way to go, Sesshomaru!"

Excitement mingled with worry. Her heart pounded in her chest. She chewed the inside of her cheek. Blue eyes focused in on the man before her.

With graceful skill, he managed to keep from wounding anyone as he easily sliced off tag after tag. As he flung himself over giant men and landed like a cat, she had to hold her hands against her rapidly beating heart. She had no idea he knew martial arts.

A rollercoaster of emotion flooded her, adrenaline rushing from both fear and exhilaration.

Throat raw from cheering. Sweat beaded down her neck with the heat of the crowd at her back.

Kagome watched the finale with bated breath.

Her demon Lord and a spunky youkai with a big mouth. His black hair swished behind him as he strutted.

They circled one another like lions in a nature documentary. The air in the stadium changed.

Anxiety doubled.

Suddenly the announcer started speaking again. "First blood!" The only phrase Kagome could make out over the roar of the crowd around her.

Her heart gave a lurch. A burning sensation bubbled up inside her chest.

Wild blue eyes glanced at the faces beside her. Were they all okay with this?

Excited. Cheering faces.

Pumped fists.

Swallowing down unease, she looked back down at the pair below.

At Sesshomaru.

His movements were concise. Practiced. Perfect.

God he was beautiful. Every movement he made looked like he'd been born for a fight. Graceful and deadly.

She shoved her worry down into her already clenching stomach. It didn't stop the wringing of her hands.

Blades met.

The sound of metal hitting metal could barely be heard over the crowd.

They fought quickly. Her eyes had trouble keeping up with the blurs below. Anxiety had her waiting for a spray of red. But none came.

The match looked even.

Each relied on both their weapons and their fists. It seemed faces were avoided, she was sure Sesshomaru's shoulders would be aching later.

Adrenaline had her ears pounding.

Sesshomaru took a kick to his torso.

"Sesshomaru!" Her hands covered her face. Fingers spread. She peeked between them.

His black boots cut into the dirt as his body slid backward, yet he held his ground.

Yellow twirled from out of nowhere. The ribbon caught his opponent's foot. In seconds it'd been tied to the other man's hand.

Sesshomaru spun.

The guy fell.

Either the crowd went silent or her hearing had gotten better.

She could make out growls.

Curses.

The tear of fabric.

Sesshomaru cut through his opponent's shirt. Kagome gasped, almost afraid to keep watching. Afraid of what she'd witness.

Heaving breaths. The guy knew he'd lost. The tip of Sesshomaru's sword dragged over his skin. A shallow cut.

Blood blossomed.

The announcer started talking again and suddenly she found herself completely unable to hear anything but her own blood pumping.

Jostled by the fans, she found herself knocked away from the balcony's view. Sucked into the throng of cheering bodies.

Everyone gasped at once.

"Lord Sesshomaru!"

The cries had her turning back.

"Move it!" She growled, using her shoulder, but it didn't help.

Another gasp, followed by a chorused cheer.

Every effort to shove back through to the railing had her pushed deeper into the mass.

"Sesshomaru..." Body heat had the stands stifling. Sweat dripped down the sides of her face. It blossomed beneath her eyes and above her upper lip.

With a huff, she pressed her lips together and focused on a way out. Her short stature had her drowning.

Turning in circles, she tried to remember the signs from above. None looked familiar.

Finally an exit lit up orange and white. An iota of relief had her lungs relaxing.

She squeezed through to the stairwell. Muttering, "excuse me," along the way, she used the rail to pull herself through the crowded space.

By feel and sheer luck, she made it to the arena doors. And clenched her jaw.

Dressed as what looked to be a rikishi with his face and body painted red, a bouncer stood in front of the massive wooden doors.

As Kagome opened her mouth to ask to go through, giggling erupted behind her. Sheer dread.

Girls and guys formed a rabid circle. They sauntered up to the bouncer and begged for entry.

Obviously he wasn't going to let them in. And they were in _her_ way.

Why had Sesshomaru told her to meet him there?

Stomping up to the group, she shouted, "I need in here, now!"

"Who do you think you-" A tall guy with Elfin ears and a cute yellow kimono turned to meet a firey blue glare. Surprised by the sheer anger on her face, his voice grew quiet, "are?"

Just as the bouncer opened his mouth there was a light rap on the door. The handle turned. The door opened a sliver.

"You." The rishiki boomed, "Time traveling Miko," his sausage fingers waggled her way, "Come here."

Groans. Utterances of jealousy. Kagome left it all behind her as she slipped through the crack of the door.

The arena seemed smaller than it looked from above. Suffocating almost.

"Sesshomaru!" He captured her mid jump.

Warmth met her back and shoulders. He held her tight against pointy armor.

The continued cheers reached her ears past the beating of her own heart, and she pulled back. Eyes narrowed. Lips thinned.

She hit him in the shoulder. "How could you risk yourself like that?! First blood? Seriously?!"

Sesshomaru blinked as her legs slipped down from his waist. "You're mad."

"You thought I wouldn't be?" She closed her eyes. If she kept looking at him, tears would start pouring down her face. With a shake of her head, she slowed her breathing. "It's fine. You like it. It's fine. It was surprising, and you didn't warn me." Once she opened her eyes, the forced calm faded instantly, "Oh my God, you're bleeding!"

Blood dripped down his left arm.

"It's a scratch."

"I don't care," Kagome grabbed his forearm and examined the long but shallow cut. Angry, concerned, she swallowed down a lump of emotion. "This could have been so much worse."

"Kagome." Long fingers ran into her hair as his palm captured the side of her face, "It's nothing."

"It's not." Pulling away, she set her sights on the medic helping his opponent. The guy had a broken nose to go with the scratch she'd witnessed. The first aid kit sat at their feet. "Can I use this?"

His attention remained on the task of setting a nose, but he answered with a smile, "Sure, the band aids and alcohol wipes are in the center pocket."

"Thanks, but you should have treated Sesshomaru already. Clearly this asshole broke the rules, shouldn't he have to wait?" Anger burned her face red. As she looked back at Sesshomaru, the blood dripping on the floor had her biting her lip.

Last she'd seen of the fight, he'd been spotless and lethal. Incredibly attractive.

Not waiting for the slack jawed medic to gather his thoughts, she took the entire first aid kit and went back to her risk taking boyfriend. Sneakers clapped against the floor.

She grabbed Sesshomaru's hand and pulled, "Let's go somewhere private."

"I won a soak, Miko." He gently steered her in a different direction.

Her lips thinned, "Don't call me Miko, I have a name."

Sesshomaru's stoic face put on a smirk, the effect eerie combined with his current make up. They stepped into a deep hall. "Perhaps my memory is not so good, care to remind this one?"

Her head snapped to the left, brows pinched, "Don't you think dropping character would be a good idea considering the fact that you're bleeding?"

"No." He pushed her against a door. Sniffing lightly, his nose travelled the length of her neck, from clavicle to ear, as her breath shuddered. "Tell me your name, Miko."

Shoving him back, Kagome shouted, "Ka! Go! Me!" With a flick to his chest, blue eyes narrowed, "I really wish I was Miko so I could zap you right now. You're being so frustrating."

He caught her wrist, and tugged her close while closing the distance. "We'd both like it." The cool wood met her back.

As she glared up at him, he reached around and opened the door before pulling her inside.

She spotted the giant wooden basin. Steam rose up from the water with hints of ginger and eucalyptus.

Instinctively, her eyes closed as he placed a soft kiss on her cheek. "You may patch my scratch in a moment." Warm hands slid down her arms. She watched as he slipped into the presumed side bathroom.

Stretching, she rolled her shoulders. Uncomfortably sweaty. The fancy soap sitting by the basin almost looked more inviting than the bath inself.

Sesshomaru opened the door to her stripping. "I didn't realize putting a bandaid on my arm requires you to be naked."

He was one to talk, strutting into the room in his birthday suit. He had removed the red contacts, and the magenta stripes on his face were back to sharp slashes.

Her brows shot up, "Oh, you weren't planning on sharing your bath with me?"

Large hands caught her waist, fingers gliding over her sensitive skin. He leaned in, hot breath tickling her ear and neck, "Does this mean you are no longer vexed at this one?"

"Ha." Kagome rolled her eyes, and grabbed his arm, "Nice try." The tips of her fingers ran up his stomach. Nails scratching just enough to make his muscles twitch. Her gaze met his. With a gentle push, she forced him to step back against the wooden basin. "Sit."

"Do not presume to give orders to The Lor-" The glare she settled him with changed his tune, "Hn." He sat on the edge of the basin and let her take the lead.

Stepping between his knees, the heat of his thighs coiled around her waist and legs. Even sitting, he had to dip his head to whisper in her ear. "Are you going to heal me, Miko?"

Instantly her face flushed red. "Stop it. I'm trying to focus." She traced the dried blood that ran down his arm. Little washcloths sat on a small table beside the tub. She took one and dipped it into the hot water.

His nose traced her ear.

She bit her lip.

Lips teased her pulse.

His nuzzling had her fighting a smile. "Sess let me take care of this, I'm almost done."

"It's not bleeding any longer." He grew bolder, tongue rolling against her skin with firm pressure. Hot wet heat. Hands held her close.

A groan escaped her lips as his cock grew larger against the inside of her thigh. She turned her head to yell at him, but he knew her too well. He caught her open mouth with a kiss.

Easily her frustration melted away. The red tinged washcloth fell into the water and her fingers ran up his arms and neck.

She unknotted his bun, and pulled herself closer.

Silver hair fell around them in a glistening curtain.

"Should we bathe before the water cools?" He whispered while looking into her deep blue gaze.

She couldn't help but smile back at him, heart fluttering in her chest. "Probably. Though..." Looking down at the forgotten first aid kit and his arm, she licked her bottom lip, "I should at least sanitize your wound."

"It's a scratch." He sighed. His hands felt cold as she pulled out of his grasp to grab the first aid kit.

She held it up like it was the real prize, "You know I told that medic what for. He should have cleaned your cut first instead of helping that cheater."

He shook his head, warming his palms with her smooth skin as soon as she came close enough. "You've done well, my Miko."

Giggling as she applied the bandaids, she glanced up. His amber eyes glistened as she leaned in close. Their foreheads touched, "I can admit, the fighting stuff was pretty sexy, even though the entire time my heart was pounding out of my chest.

"Hn." Warm hands moved up her arms, over her shoulders, capturing the sides of her face. He kissed her. "Trust in my abilities." Firm lips molded against soft. She breathed into him, her tongue sliding over his bottom lip and into his mouth. Triggering the instinct to draw her closer. He ached to drown in the taste of her.

She pulled back, kissing him softly between her words, "Until today... I didn't even know... you could... fight like that."

"Now you do."

"Now I do." She giggled against his lips. "I'll never doubt you again."

Fingers worked their way over her shoulders and down her spine. Her breaths picked up pace as he massaged. Eyes closed. Every sense focused on his touch.

She wasn't sure when he'd picked her up. Gravity shifted. Water came up to her neck. Strong arms kept her in place. She could feel his heartbeat through his chest and into her own. Hair drifted all around them. Fingers ran through it, tangling as she squished her breasts against his chest and tilted her head for a new angle.

When they finally came apart, her lips felt full and heavy.

"Sesshomaru..." The passion gazing back at her made her nervous and excited at the same time. Every look. Every touch. He sparked a rawness in her chest that she couldn't explain. Her love felt like an amaranth. Never fading. She traced his stripes, staring back into the gaze that made her insides quiver. "I want to tell everyone."

His brows rose. Her wet fingers pressed against his lips.

"Don't say it. I know it's sudden, and we only just talked about telling them, and then we decided to wait, but if we talk to them before your dad does anything crazy, then it will be fine." Her eyes ignited with her smile. She held his face and kissed him hard, "Let's tell them!"

"Are you certain?" He asked against her mouth, drawing his hands up over her back and back down to hold her ass.

"I am." She grinned against his smirk. "Soon, so I don't chicken out."

"We can go tomorrow." He grabbed a small bottle off the table, "I deserve a massage for waiting so patiently."

"Are you sore?"

He scoffed.

With a wink she took the bottle and opened the top, "Smells nice. You may not want peppermint on your cock though."

Sesshomaru's smirk grew wider, "We can try that next time."

The energizing scent filled the small room as she poured it into her hands and slid the oil over his arm and shoulder.

As she kneaded his tight muscles, she couldn't imagine being with anyone else.

"Why are you smiling so much?" He turned so she could get his back.

"No reason, I'm just glad I get to do this for you." She took her time on the knots that had formed.

His other arm came last. Her hands pulled the oil down over his taut skin. The cut already looked better.

"Oh no, your bandaids have come off." Soothing around, she sighed, "I don't see them in the water."

"There's a filter, don't worry about it. T glue probably doesn't hold up well with the heat." His thumb ran over her fingers on his arm. "Look, it's fine."

The cut had healed enough that it no longer bled. She still didn't like the look of it. "Is this the first time?"

"That I've been scratched?" He chuckled and she pinched him.

* * *

"Holy shit! You totally destroyed that guy!"

"Language." Sesshomaru reprimanded Bankotsu without raising his voice. He had the baby strapped to his chest in a pink striped wrap. Mai had her fingers wrapped up in a tendril of silver hair that had fallen from his messy bun. Even covered in splotches of spit up remnants, he still made her feel a little light headed.

He stroked the sleeping infant's head and patted her little back as he walked around the living room. Content mewls escaped her.

Kagome tried to resist a grin, and failed.

Bank muttered an apology, his thumbs going a mile a minute as he played the game. His brother had fallen asleep, but he wouldn't quit until he beat Kagome's high score. Unfortunately she kept getting a better score every round.

The screen flashed and asked if they wanted to go again.

"Please, Kagome?" He flashed her a charming grin.

Shaking her head, she petted the three heads on her lap. Rin and Souten were snuggled together using her left thigh as a pillow, while Shippo had taken the right. "It's pretty late Bankotsu. Everyone else is asleep."

"Aww, please? Just one more?"

Sesshomaru adjusted Mai's blanket. "This was your 'one more', do not take advantage of her kindness."

He pouted, "Yes, Sesshomaru," as he stalked out of the room with slumped shoulders.

"Here."

Kagome stared at the sudden offering of Mai. Sesshomaru's sleeve brushed her cheek as he handed the baby over. His warmth enveloped them both. Looking into his deep amber eyes, the weight of the baby in her arms, her heart pounded and her stomach flopped over unexpectedly.

He left her speechless.

His body heat lingered as he walked away and up the stairs.

Kagome petted little Mai's cheek. The baby looked nothing like them, but it still had her thinking thoughts she had no business thinking.

Reprimanded by the shrill sound of the phone, her inappropriate thoughts fell away as quickly as they had popped into her head.

Immediately, she covered the baby's ears and rushed to the phone. The caller ID had her worried, "Kagura? I thought you were going to be out all night?"

Rock music played in the background, and someone was yelling about a pool bet. Kagome held the phone away from her ear and double checked the ID.

"We are!" Kagura shouted into the phone, her worried voice set Kagome on edge, "but I thought I better tell you to check the news!"

Kagome held the phone back up to her ear. "The news? Did something happen?"

"That future Father in law of yours is a troublemaker." She hissed, and a rustling could be heard, "Give me a minute, let me tell them."

Sesshomaru's Mother's voice appeared, "You are big kids, and can get yourselves out of your own mess." More rustling and her voice muffled, "Kagura, quit worrying, you are worse than I am."

"Ugh, she's right. Look what you two are turning me in to."

Kagura sighed, as InuKimi popped back in, "If the children are not already in bed, get them there. Ta!"

Hands slapped away and Kagura's shout sounded faraway, "turn on Channel 5!"

The dial tone blared.

Mai mewled in Kagome's arms as she sat back down.

She turned on channel 5 and instantly felt nauseous. The headline trailed the bottom of the screen in bright red. "Councillor Taisho condems rival over step-sibling's elopement." Suddenly Daichi-san's face popped up on the screen just as Sesshomaru walked into the room.


	22. Chapter 22: Scratches

**AN: Thank you for making me feel incredibly valued as a fanfic writer. It makes me so happy to know that this story hits such feeling. And a special thanks to my dear friend VS* this story owes a lot of its life to her.**

**Chapter 22: Scratches**

"_Councillor Taisho condems rival over step-sibling's elopement."_

"He likes to rile the media..." Sesshomaru murmured while they watched and listened to his dad go on and on.

"He needs a muzzle." Kagome had never wanted to duct tape someone's mouth shut so badly.

Biting her lip, she turned her head. "It's so personal," she whispered. Every word caused a painful thwang in her chest, "I don't want to listen to this anymore."

The similarly circumstanced couple were canon fodder.

Even if Daichi-san didn't really feel the way he pretended to for the media, it hurt to hear him react so negatively about the relationship.

Kagome gently rocked Mai as the blood pounded in her ears. She listened to the soft pat pat of her hand on the infant's back. Her eyes locked on Sesshomaru's face as it tensed.

The baby began to fuss.

As she stood to leave the room, he stopped her with a warm hand.

He tugged her arm.

The world disappeared with his embrace. "Hn."

Even upset, his arms around her made everything more tolerable. She tilted her chin and pressed her mouth against his jaw. The end of the day stubble tickled her lips.

As he hugged her, she wondered if everything would work out for them.

Reality rarely brought with it a happy ending.

He clicked the TV off, and tossed the remote to the couch. His palm held the side of her face. He smelled of popcorn and chocolate again.

She thought of waking with him on the couch. The feel of his arm draped protectively over her as they slept.

Gravitating to the touch, Kagome softly questioned, "Sesshomaru...?"

Like a cold glass of water, his thoughts spilled, "We can't tell our parents after he has shamed this other couple."

Her eyes widened and her throat became dry. "I don't agree." Her heart felt like a rock bottoming in the pit of her stomach.

Fingers ran through her hair as he attempted to persuade her. "While a loss over this would be his own fault, I will not interfere with his re-election."

He paused, and she thought that he'd pull her close and say he didn't mean it, instead he kept going, "Neither of us expected him to speak on it so soon." His hands were warm. "I'm sorry."

Her brows pinched.

"It's not like **we** are going public. This shouldn't even matter." Her lungs felt tight. She swallowed hard, "I still want to tell them."

"My Father may seem strong and sturdy, but If we tell him, he will fuck up his entire campaign. It's not just his win we could ruin, there is an entire team of people behind him."

Kagome bit her lip, "I don't agree." It felt painful to breathe. "Let's just get it over with. He can keep it to himself, maybe he'd even stop going after this other couple."

His words were cold. "It's not a risk I'm willing to take." Tense and stiff, she tried not to enjoy the kneading of his fingers as they eased over her back. "They may be in the dark, however we are together. Nothing else matters."

Her frown didn't disappear with his kiss.

With a deep sigh, he pressed his forehead against her own, and wrapped her in warmth. "Don't worry." His cell began to go off, "I need to take this, I'll meet you upstairs." His lips pacified her pout.

She tugged his sleeve as he tried to pull away, "Don't take too long." After the drama of the night, snuggling up together felt like the perfect balm to soothe her nerves.

Mai slept on as Kagome laid her in the crib.

After a few minutes of waiting and no sign of Sesshomaru, she grabbed a towel and snuck into the bathroom.

Passing time, she grinned at the drawer full of hair ties and brushes. The sight of her toothbrush in the holder beside his own sobered.

Her heart gave a little patter. Cheeks hurt from her smile.

She could hear the faint rising of his voice from downstairs.

* * *

Sesshomaru ran his hands over his face and hair, and held the back of his neck.

The long call with the professor left him even more frustrated. The emotion didn't change the fact that he'd need to correct her mistake.

His research position interrupted his plans for the night.

He had to keep priorities in mind. His goals.

The things that mattered were in his hands. He just had to keep his head straight. Keep focused.

Stars gleamed bright through the window. The cloudless sky glittered. A sliver of a moon hung high.

_Kagome would love it._

There had been a time when he would have loathed another person lingering in his thoughts.

He pressed his lips together, closed his eyes, and inhaled.

The room still smelled of buttery popcorn, but closer he could smell the comforting scent of her. Wrapping her arms around him.

He dropped his hands to the window sill. His nails dug into the wood as he leaned forward.

_..."He can keep it to himself, maybe he'd even stop going after this other couple."_

The firm tone of her voice bade him to continue with their plan, but he had his doubts.

If they caused his father to lose, many people would forfeit hard earned reputations.

They would be the reason those people would no longer find jobs. Could he in good conscience reveal their relationship at a time when it could likely result in the suffering of others?

Could the idiot keep it to himself if they told them?

He inhaled another deep breath.

Did he want to spend the summer sneaking around his father's house? It could be kind of alluring, a secret tryst or two, but the novelty would quickly wear off.

Just as the summer would be gone too soon.

His phone vibrated where he'd tossed it, beside the remote on the couch.

Stepping away from the serene view, he grabbed it and his jaw tensed.

The text told him exactly which data sets were missing from the digital file. More than he'd been told. "Damn."

It'd take all night.

He took the stairs two at a time. The crack of the bathroom door and the running water felt like an invitation, one he regretfully had no time to indulge in.

He pulled his laptop from it's bag. Cold porcelain touched his skin and he spotted the little stuffed dog in the mug he'd bought for her months ago.

"Ahh."

Surprised, he glanced up at the bathroom door.

"Ah, Ah, mmnn," Unmistakable, the sound of her biting her bottom lip through a moan barely reached him over the sound of the running water.

A few short months before, he'd heard the same sound. Unknown to the expression that had went along with it. He'd restrained himself, sat against the wall and ignored longing to know the shape of her mouth as she moaned.

Soon there would be no opportunity for late night encounters.

In a few short months work and study would have every moment of his time. His hands would be empty of her warmth.

He tossed the laptop to the bed.

Clothes missed the hamper.

At the door he stilled.

Fingers ran up the humidity dampened molding. He had been here before. In _her_ room. Listening to the catches in her breath.

He could not go to her then.

His heartbeat quickened as his hand slowly opened the door to his desire.

Steam fogged up the clear plastic curtain, but he could see Kagome through it. Naked and perfect.

Poorly muffled moans escaped her lovely throat as her fingers slipped between her thighs. She was trying her best to keep quiet. Eyes closed, forehead against the cool white tile.

The sight alone had precum dripping from the tip of his cock. Stroking, his thumb rolled through the slippery fluid.

Careful not to disturb the rhythm she had built. He pulled the curtain back just enough to gain access.

Water met his feverish skin. He dragged his fingers over the side of her arm. Full lashes rose over possessive blue eyes. Her smile felt like he'd been hunted.

All too willing prey.

"I was just imagining this very thing."

"Were you?" There were times when he couldn't recognize his own voice. Deep and rich with desire. A voice solely reserved for her. Full of lust and love.

"I don't think I can get in the shower without thinking of you these days." He could just make out the corner of her coy smile.

He touched her shoulder and neck with greedy lips.

She trembled.

Hot breath teased, "I thought you'd still be sore?"

"I am, a little." Her neck tilted and he continued his lavishing.

Almost forbidden, her skin met the touch of his body. First fingers and palms, until his chest held her back and no water could get between them.

Tongue rolling over her pulse.

His erection pressed against the top of her ass. With one hand he held her hip while the other forced her opposite leg onto the bathtub's thin ledge.

Tight. Hot. The head of his penis slowly dipped inside her. Perfect, her pussy contoured around him with slick firm heat. He took her wrists and forced them up over her head.

Fingers slid over her hip and between her legs, teasing her slippery clit. "Allow me to give you what you desire most, My Love."

Her foot came up off the ground as he filled her in one thrust.

The red flush of her cheeks accentuated a gasped open mouthed moan.

He pulled back against the constriction of her inner walls and repeated the action. Tears lined her eyes and a sharp cry made him pause.

"Please..." She whimpered with a rock of her hips, "keep going."

He kissed the shell of her ear, biting back a groan, "We can switch positions if this is uncomfortable."

"No." Dark blue, her eyes felt catching. Hot breath met his jaw as she spoke over her shoulder, "You can be a bit rougher, if you want to."

Aching to continue, he forced himself to think of her first, "I don't want to hurt you."

Back arched a little deeper, the resulting slide making them both hiss. "I'll enjoy the reminder throughout the day tomorrow."

His grasp became firmer, teeth raked over her neck. He nipped the lobe of her ear, "You'll be feeling this until Monday at least."

Her breasts compressed against the wall and she sighed.

Unyielding thrusts kept her flush with the tile. With each connection the constriction became tighter. His hand moved to her lower stomach. Holding her closer. Keeping her anchored.

A cacophony of moans and pleas spilled from her wide open mouth until her walls contracted around his cock and the sounds broke apart.

He licked up her neck as his penis jerked. Cum spilled as he continued to hit the sweet spots that kept her wordlessly trembling.

Strong arms captured her waist, keeping her with him and supported as he slipped out.

Her hands slid down the tile.

She turned, catching his chest with the side of her face. They were both panting. Lips met hot skin. Arms wrapped around his back. Nails bit.

He held her with careful hands, as if she could simply vanish from his grasp. Firm fingers moved up her spine. He kissed the top of her wet head. The scent of his shampoo smelled better on her.

Water cascaded down their sides. Her nails scratched his back and she ran her fingers through the hair at the base of his neck.

She tilted her chin up, so he could see her clearly. The chemicals binding them wrapped tighter every time he looked at her. Dopamine. Serotonin. Norepinephrine. When he thought he couldn't possibly love her any more than he already did, feelings grew. Deepened.

Heart pounding, his thumb caressed her flushed cheek.

A smile teased back at him, and he wondered if she knew all the sappy things he'd just held in.

Fingers caught the knots of his sopping messy bun. "You look like a dog left in the rain. Your hair is going to be so tangled after this."

"Hn," He taunted, "Perhaps I should cut it."

Feigning anger, she narrowed her eyes at him, "Don't you dare." Her scowl slipped into a grin, "I'll brush it for you."

"Will you?" Her butt met the tile as his grin found her own. "I'll be working for the rest of the night. Will you attend to my needs?"

Fingers teased his scalp. Noses brushed. They spoke between light kisses. "Of course." Warm breath met his lips. Lashes fluttered up, eyes sparkling with adoration. "I'm very fond of you after all."

Firm fingers moved down her shoulders. Blood rushed to her cheeks from the look he settled her with. "Sesshomaru?"

He couldn't help himself.

Caressing through the streams of water, her heart beat faster with every touch. His eyes closed and he clung to her like she were an anchor.

Her thumb brushed his cheek, and her brows pinched. "Sess-" Cut off by a deep kiss, she held his face in her hands as her heart bottomed out with emotion.

"I'm looking forward to being able to kiss you like this in front of everyone."

Flushed, grinning once again, "Maybe not exactly like this." She brushed over his lips with her thumb, "Will you still be able to go with me in the morning?"

The serious expression she'd grown to love replaced his smirk, "Even if the job is incomplete, we will go. It's more important to me." His amber eyes seemed to glow as he left soft kisses on her lips, "You matter more. And," a worried breath escaped, "we will have to see if my father is capable of keeping it out of his campaign."

* * *

Kagome combed his hair as he worked at the desk. The damp strands of her own hair tickled his neck and shoulders.

She forced him to relax, just by being near. As she finished combing his hair, he let out a sigh. Her fingers worked over tense shoulders.

Comforting, plush warmth pressed into his back. She leaned over his shoulder. Soft kisses ran over his cheek and jaw, to his mouth.

Forcing him to surrender to her peaceful nature.

She pulled back just enough for him to catch her loving gaze beneath heavy black lashes, "Come to bed, bring the laptop."

Smile thinned to a grim line, he grunted, "That will be far less efficient."

"So?" Splayed fingers eased over his chest, pulling up, kneading his tight shoulders once again. He bit back a groan. "Does it really matter? I see the size of that folder, this is going to take all night anyway, you might as well be comfortable."

Comfort was for the weak. He said it in his head, and yet, he let her sway his habits.

Quickly he found himself laying on his stomach, on the bed, typing. The weight of his lover at his side.

Studying his face, her nails scratched his back, and she talked about little things.

The sound of her voice lulled his anxieties throughout the long night, and when she fell asleep the soft breathing beside him did the same.

They were sprawled on his bed naked, he transcribing while she slumbered. Her fingers tangled in his freshly combed hair.

* * *

"Sesshomaru..."

He didn't realize he'd fallen asleep until she shook him awake. Body pinned by one slender leg and the weight of her chest draped over his own. "Mmm," his fingertips swept up her ribs.

She hissed through her teeth, "Sess..." His bicep shook, "Babe, your phone is going off."

"Babe?" He answered groggily as he grabbed both her and his phone at the same time, rolling her over as she giggled.

"What? I can use pet names."

"You can. Babe isn't much of one." He kissed her, winked, and answered his cell, "Hello?"

Suddenly his expression slipped into a serious mask. Lips thinned. His gaze went to the dead and open laptop at the end of the bed.

"No, it will be complete in less than an hour."

He sounded confident, but Kagome could see the amount of files left in the folder.

His warmth left her skin as he got up and grabbed his power cord. "I've never neglected an assignment, do not presume I will now." The edged tone of his voice gave Kagome chills.

The call ended and he tossed his phone to the side. "Do you mind if we leave a little later than planned?" She could see the frustration in the rigid structure of his face and the thin line of his lips.

Standing to slip her arms around his waist. She held her wrists low on his back and leaned into the warm heat of his body. Her gaze held a smile, "I don't mind. Is everything okay?"

He relaxed around her. The pressure eased and his face softened. The power cord felt like cold loops against her naked back. A hot sigh hit the side of her face, "I dislike having to repeat work due to someone else's ignorance." His hand eased down her arms as he caressed her skin with his lips, "I'd like to observe each second with you, and yet the option has been stolen."

"I'm not going anywhere," She released her wrists to bring her hands to the side and back of his head, holding him as she whispered into his ear, "And, if it's my feelings you are worried about, I really don't mind. The dedication you've shown for your work is very attractive." The feather touch of her lips tickled.

"Is it?" He breathed, voice heavier than it had been a moment before.

In an instant the warmth between them became hotter and thick. Pressing.

"It is."

Lips and teeth found her neck, lavishing the sensitive column. Kagome's gasp teased his skin. "There is so much I appreciate about you." He nipped her skin before pressing a firm kiss in the same spot.

"There better be." Before he could continue, and she ran out of resolve, she gently pressed a hand to his chest and pushed him away.

The cool air of the room separated them. Even still, her heart continued to pound.

The heat of his gaze kept her skin tingling. Her throat dry. "I'll go check on the baby and make breakfast." She pulled on his shirt from the day before, "Your mom and Kagura should be back by now."

He caught her before she could rush out the door, "Your shirt is on inside out."

"It's fine, who cares." If she stayed any longer he'd be too distracted to finish his work. She'd be too worked up not to continue to distract him. "See you in a bit."

It was afternoon before they had managed to leave.

Nervous and excited, the entire ride, Kagome fought the thoughts running through her mind. The questions.

"You ready?" While she was the one trembling, her palm sweaty against his, she had to ask.

Her lashes drew up as her stare moved from her hands to the man beside her.

A small smile answered back. He stroked her cheek, and took her left hand, "You are so beautiful."

The sunset made her skin glow.

She swatted his hand away, "Stop it, this is serious."

"I am serious." He squeezed her palm before bringing it up to his lips.

Her heart hammered as warmth whispered against each finger.

"You're making me nervous for an entirely different reason." Her breaths were shallow. Delving into feelings in the privacy of his bedroom felt like one thing, but bringing them out into the world felt like a big step. Sitting in their parent's driveway, ready to reveal their relationship, him kissing the tips of her fingers. She swallowed the sudden urge to cry.

The closer he moved the stronger the beat of her heart.

The heat of his body stretched across the middle barrier of the seats. The sleeve of his shirt tickled. _I love you_. Her mouth wouldn't let go of the words as emotion bubbled up in her chest.

Their noses brushed. Her seatbelt clicked.

"Good. Soon you will become accustomed to it, and I will miss the flush of your cheeks," So easily, he made her tremble. The fullness of her heart nearly to bursting. Hair teased the back of her hand as she reached out to touch him. "Worrying will not change the outcome of what we are about to do."

"I know." Her lungs ached as he pulled away.

One final kiss to her palm, before he let her hand go. "Come on."

Air felt heavy as she walked. It'd been her insistence, but now that they were there, she stopped him before he unlocked the door. "We can wait if you are still unsure."

Flushed with an air of panic. Her blue eyes were wide and her fingers bunched his sleeve.

"Kagome," The way he said her name always managed to make her heart ache. Reassurance took her waist. "I'm not going to force you to go through with this."

A long minute passed as they took into each other's solid unyielding gaze.

Wind kissed them with warmth, tossing black and silver hair together.

Her fingers relaxed over his forearm. She leaned into his touch. Panic slipped into a soft smile as she hugged his waist, "I'm not backing out of it."

Grinning, touching noses. Fingers splayed over her spine. "There will be no turning back."

She could feel herself sinking into him. The world invisible. Skin caressed. Warmth. Lashes closed. She breathed him in, and whispered, "I'll never want to."

"I'll never want you to." The words caressed her lips.

Suddenly the door swung open and a blur of white shoved between them.

"Get outta my way!"

Suddenly the door swung open and a blur of white shoved between them.

They broke apart quickly.

"Inuyashaaa!" Souta shouted as he knocked over some of the bricks that lined the garden, trying to get to his step brother.

"Woah there!" Kagome gasped, nearly knocked off her feet as she grabbed his collar. "What are you doing?"

A wooden sword dug into her side.

Inuyasha laughed on the front lawn, "Good thing your sister is here to save you!"

"Oh yeah?" Souta swung his wooden sword and lunged, "I'm going to get you!" As he escaped Kagome, Inuyasha charged forward.

Sesshomaru grabbed both boys by an arm. Not a word left his mouth. His glare had them quivering.

Souta looked away, "Sorry, Sesshomaru."

"Yeah." Inuyasha sulked, "We're sorry."

"As you should be." He snapped, "The two of you are no better than lumberjacks, Inuyasha especially."

Kagome snickered.

"Oh yeah?!" Inuyasha scrunched his nose, "What do you know about it? You're just a nerd."

Both Kagome's brows went to her hairline. "Woah there, Inuyasha."

"Souta," Sesshomaru released her brother and held a hand out toward him, "Give me your sword. I must teach my brother a lesson."

Gleefully, Souta handed the wooden toy over.

"He's just a kid Sesshomaru, he has no idea."

"Can it Kagome, quit acting like I'm in some sort of trouble. My brother doesn't do anything but stick his nose in books."

Kagome caught a laugh behind her fingers. "If you think you can handle him, by all means, go for it Inuyasha."

"Kick his butt, Sesshomaru!"

The breeze faltered. Trees became still.

Thwack!

"Ahh-ouch!" Inuyasha grabbed his backside with a squeal.

After beating Inuyasha and giving both boys pointers, Sesshomaru decided to show off the sword in his trunk.

As they ate a late dinner, they gushed about the weapon lying down the length of the table.

Souta reached out a hand to touch the hilt. "Ouch! What was that for?!" He rubbed the back of his fingers.

Sesshomaru held back a grin, clearly enjoying how excited they were about something he too cared a great deal about, "The rules are to look, and not touch."

"I forgot." He pouted.

Kagome squeezed Sesshomaru's hand beneath the table. Fingers twined. A secret glance just between the two of them.

The front door creaked, "Sounds like Kira-san and Dad are back." Inuyasha shoved an overflowing fork into his mouth.

They were dressed in matching plaid.

Kagome's brows rose at the short pleated skirt that her mother wore. Daichi-san's hands had definitely not been above the fabric. He looked a bit off balance as he hung off her mom. "What a horn dog." She muttered under her breath.

Sesshomaru pressed his lips together to keep from letting out a laugh.

"Oh! Sesshomaru, Kagome, what a pleasant surprise." Kira swatted Daichi-san's hands away. "Wait for me upstairs!" She hissed before turning back to the children, "We didn't know you'd be visiting tonight. Both no less, is there a holiday I've forgotten about?"

Glancing at Sesshomaru and back at her mom, Kagome's grin hurt as it filled her face, "No, no holiday. We were wanting to talk to you and Daichi-san." He gave her hand another squeeze.

"Oh, well," A sudden yawn broke through, "Excuse me. Do you think we could chat in the morning, Dears? Your Father apologized to today and it turned into hours of 18 holes and bad jokes." She closed the door and zeroed in.

"He apologized?" Kagome's brows were up near her hairline. After all the anxiety Daichi-san's bullshit had caused, suddenly he apologised. She couldn't help the slight frown.

"Only after my insistence."

Sesshomaru scoffed. "Of course."

She relaxed.

Her mother came up to the dining table, smelling strongly of wine, "It's good to see our oldest children from time to time." She patted both of them on the head, "You're good kids."

"Hey! What about us?!" Inuyasha shouted.

Souta sighed. "That isn't going to change her mind, stupid."

Kira chuckled, "Of course you two as well. All my children are good. Her eyes narrowed, "Is that a sword on the table?"

"Don't look at me." Souta pouted, "It was the one you brag about all the time."

Kira's eyes moved to Sesshomaru's stolid face, "I brag about all my children."

"I will put it back in the trunk of my vehicle."

"Good idea." She patted his head, "You're such a good boy."

As she disappeared from the room, Kagome and the younger boys snickered. "Ever feel like a dog?"

"Possibly the same kind as my Father." He winked at her, smirking.

"What's with you two?" Inuyasha raised one brow, "Why's she blushing?"

Souta squinted at them, "Yeah, you're always together."

Kagome pressed her lips together, second guessing choices.

"We are good friends at the moment. What's the deal with the pair of you? Always together?" She let go of a breath as Sesshomaru stroked her knuckles.

"You're so weird, Souta ain't a girl ya know."

Sesshomaru shrugged, "Some boys are attracted to other boys."

He puffed out his chest, "Well not me, I like girls. And So does Souta."

All eyes went to Souta's instantly flushed face, "I guess? Maybe? I don't really know." He half shrugged.

"You know it'd be fine, right Souta?" Kagome reached across the table and patted his hand, "If you did like boys, that's perfectly normal. Preferences can be different from person to person."

His face flushed redder and his gaze shifted to the side, "Gah, that's so personal. I said I don't know."

"It's okay to not know, too."

Sesshomaru leaned back in his chair. His eyes on the exchange, though his attention mostly remained on the hand he held atop his thigh. Soft fingers, smooth skin. Small in his much larger one.

As he touched her knuckles, he watched her visibly relax.

He quelled the urge to hold her close. To kiss her temple every time she said something adorable. Her open heart pulled him deeper. Every moment together he could find another thing he admired, loved.

"It's time for bed." He whispered, wanting nothing more than to carry her up the stairs and lay with her in bed again.

"Aw!" Inuyasha groaned, "Come on! It ain't that late!"

"Guys, it's midnight. Go get ready for bed."

"But Kagome!" Souta joined in.

"If you'd like to do the dishes, you can stay up." Sesshomaru smirked as they both groaned a goodnight.

Taking the bowls off the table, Kagome brought them to the kitchen sink. The large basin quickly filled with sudsy water.

Sesshomaru brought in the cups. He set them to the side before taking her by the waist.

Her back pressed warmly to his front. Her soft laugh relaxed. He held her securely with both arms, nuzzling.

He kissed her ear. "I could just hold you like this forever."

"Mmm, I'd let you." Her head turned as she grinned, "But you still need to put away the sword."

Lips found her cheek, "Hurry with the dishes. We will need to be up early tomorrow to get you to class on time."

"You're so considerate." Her smile softened, "Will we be telling them before we go?"

"Briefly." His thumb dragged across her cheek, and he grinned against her lips, teeth tickling as he spoke, "I can't stand this secret any longer."

She dropped the soapy cloth into the water. Back strained as she twisted to kiss him deeper. "I can't wait."

* * *

Sesshomaru woke to soft yet frantic knocking. He blinked through the darkness. The familiar weight of Kagome draped over his chest. His hand moved up her back and he gently shook her shoulder, "Kagome."

"Hmm?" She mumbled, "five more minutes."

The knocking intensified, "Sesshomaru!" The sharp whisper sounded like Souta.

Careful and quick didn't work well together, as he moved Kagome off his chest, she yawned and sat up. "W-what's going on?"

"I don't know." He grabbed the comforter and gently covered up to her chin, a soft kiss, "Stay hidden."

She pulled the blanket over her head and waited.

The door creaked. Footsteps slapped against the wood floor. Souta stressed, "Sesshomaru, help! Inuyasha is out of control!"

"Slow down. Explain."

Hot breath puffed against the blanket. She held her hands to her pounding chest. Lips hard pressed together.

"No time! The baka has your sword!"

She sucked in a breath through clenched teeth.

"My sword is locked up." Outside, in the trunk of his SUV. Kagome remembered him leaving to put it up

"Not anymore. We got your keys."

Those brats! Kagome frowned.

"I'm sorry. We both wanted to touch it! But Inuyasha is testing it out now, and he cut down all the roses!"

Their parents were going to kill them. Her mom loved those roses, and Daichi-san loved the curb appeal.

Sesshomaru sounded like his jaw was tense, "Why would he do that? It's a sword not a hedge trimmer."

"He's an idiot."

Agreed.

"Fair point." She could hear Sesshomaru rushing into a pair of jeans. He took off, "Come."

Steps came closer and she held her breath. The weight of a hand met her foot, "Kagome, we might need you too."

"How did you know?" She folded the blanket down to her chin.

Souta shrugged, "We notice things about each other I guess." He bent down to grab shorts off the floor and tossed them to her, "Hurry up, let's go before mom and Daichi-san wake up too!"

He didn't wait for her. Adrenaline rushed him down the stairs and out into the front yard. Even more bricks were strewn across the manicured lawn.

Sesshomaru stood near the entryway, glaring at his youngest brother.

Inuyasha swung the sword in a sweeping arc and took out the rest of the roses, laughing, "This is sooo cool!"

The moonlight gleamed off the silver blade. Bits of leaves and bark clung to it's sleek surface.

"Inuyasha. This is a weapon, not a toy. Put it down." His glare had Souta trembling and it wasn't even directed at him.

Inuyasha pointed the sword at Sesshomaru, "Oh yeah?! If you want it so bad, come get it."

Swallowing hard, Souta clenched his fists and shouted, "Inuyasha, just put it back! Quit acting like an idiot!"

Just as Inuyasha began to play charge Sesshomaru, Kagome came running through the threshold.

"Oh shit!" His foot caught a stray brick.

Wide blue eyes stared at the oncoming blade, "Inuya-oof!"

Sesshomaru tackled her to the ground so quickly Souta barely registered where the blade had gone. The deafening silence lasted seconds yet felt like forever.

Unable to blink, he stared at the pool of red beginning to form.

"Are you okay?" Sesshomaru had his sister by the shoulders. The pair of them were obscured by the sheer amount of his hair. It soaked up the red.

"Shit! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Inuyasha shouted as he scrambled off the grass.

The sword jutted into the air, seemingly suspended by nothing but Sesshomaru's stained lengths of hair. Inuyasha moved to pull it out when Kagome stopped him.

"Don't!" She shouted. Her arms came around Sesshomaru and her hands pushed his hair aside, revealing the extent of the damage. The reason for the pool of red around them. The sword protruded from his elbow, so deep that the hilt touched his skin. "Don't move." If she was speaking to Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, or the unstable sword, Souta couldn't tell.

The blade shifted and she caught the hilt with her hand before it could do any more damage.

Eyes clenched and jaw set, Sesshomaru groaned through his teeth as she kept it steady with firm pressure.

Blood spurted from the wound with every beat of his heart.

"Go! Call for help!" She sounded desperate. "Inuyasha! Go!"

Souta swallowed hard.

He hadn't realized he'd been frozen, staring. Inuyasha shoved past him, "Come on idiot! Get some towels!"

"Yeah." He glanced back at the pair on the lawn in a sea of blood.

On a strange auto pilot, he moved through the house quickly. He grabbed as many towels from the closet as he could carry.

Running back down the stairs, he noticed his parents come out into the hall in their pajamas and tying their robes, completely clueless.

"Souta? What's going on?" His mom called after them, but he didn't dare stop.

Inuyasha shouted, "...on their way!"

Souta brought the towels to his sister, but he didn't know what to do with them. She was focused on keeping the sword still. Muttering to Sesshomaru things he knew he shouldn't be overhearing. Kneeling, he muttered, "I've got the towels."

"Okay Souta, I need you to help me with this."

Carefully, he followed her instructions. Every hiss from Sesshomaru made him second guess himself.

"It's fine. It's going to hurt to stop the blood flow." She urged him on, "There, tighter."

He wrapped two towels around the sword and wound. Kagome moved her hands as he did. Once he added another, he realized the blood wasn't only coming from his step brother, but his sister as well.

"Kagome, you-"

She shook her head, "It's fine. Don't worry about it." _Don't tell Sesshomaru._

Looking at Sesshomaru's greying face, he didn't press the issue, he did however press a towel to her side.

She grimaced, but kept her focus on the task at hand. Amber eyes met her stare. She held his gaze, "Everything is going to be okay. I can hear the ambulance coming."

"I don't know why you're so worried-," He winced, "It's just another scratch."

She laughed through a sob, pressing their foreheads together.


End file.
